Prisa por Olvidar
by Lady Graham
Summary: QUINCE. Historia que es una continuación de la saga original Candy Candy basada en el manga. Una percepción de lo que sucedió después de aquel encuentro donde Candice White descubre quién es el Príncipe de la Colina. EL EPÍLOGO y con esto... my farewell.
1. Chapter 1

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

. . .

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**by**

**Lady Graham**

. . .

Con el armisticio del 11 de noviembre de 1918, la Primera Guerra Mundial llegó a su termino; y a finales de ese mismo mes, de ese mismo año increíble y simultáneamente en dos importantes ciudades de la unión norteamericana, dos acontecimientos estaban por suceder.

Repletas de elegantes invitados, dos iglesias lucían hermosamente decoradas no habiendo excepción en sus altares donde sus respectivos sacerdotes aguardaban por dos novias que por sus pasillos alfombrados y al compás del sonido de órganos, radiantes y bellas, ya andaban.

Los dos gallardos hombres a desposarse, sus entradas ya habían hecho; y con sonrisas y gestos de resignación miraban a sus futuras esposas llegar hasta ellos.

Uno, rápidamente extendió su mano a su ángel blanco, le besó su dorso y la pasó por debajo de su brazo para girarse, quedar de frente al reverendo y éste dar inicio con la ceremonia religiosa.

El otro con dificultad esbozó una sonrisa después de haber levantado el velo que cubría el rostro de la que sería eternamente su compañera que de la felicidad que sentía derramaba lágrimas haciéndolo éstas sentir mayormente mal de lo que ya estaba. Pero bueno, no había marcha atrás y aquello tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, así como los minutos y las letanías hasta que en un lugar se escuchó… – **Candice White, ¿aceptas por esposo a William Albert Ardley y prometes amarle y respetarle desde este día hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**- Sí, acepto…** – dijo ella mirando al guapísimo rubio que le acariciaría una mejilla y que por supuesto también diría "sí"; en cambio en Nueva York…

**- Susana Marlowe, ¿aceptas por esposo a Terrence Graham y prometes amarle y respetarle desde este día hasta que el Señor los llame consigo?**

**- No.**

Con la negativa escuchada, la gente presente con su bullicio llenó el cerrado lugar. Por supuesto la mirada absorta y ciertamente molesta del castaño ya estaba en la rubia que completaría su sentencia frente al clérigo… **– Lo siento, pero no puedo casarme con un hombre que no me ama. – **El sacerdote asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón pero el novio que sentía un gran hueco en el estomago le diría…

**- Eso de siempre lo has sabido. Lo que me intriga es… ¡¿por qué hasta hoy?!**

La maldad que había en Susana hablaría… **– Porque quise asegurarme que al devolverte tu libertad… ya no tendrías oportunidad aunque quisieras para correr detrás de ella.**

**- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!**

**- De que hoy y a esta hora, tu querida y amada Candice White posiblemente ya le haya dado el sí al hombre que ahora ama.**

De la agresión de la que iba a ser víctima, Susana fue salvada por unos fuertes brazos que sostenían a Terrence que además de matarla quería fulminarla con la mirada no importándole que reporteros no perdían detalle de sus arranques rabiosos ni de lo que los periódicos hablarían de ese suceso.

Por supuesto la que tampoco daba crédito a lo presenciado era la señora Marlowe que gritaba histérica a un lado de su hija… **– ¡¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loca?!**

**- ¡No…** – espetó el castaño… **– probablemente siempre lo hubo estado!... –** y a quien lo sujetaba le indicó soltarle. Ya hecho así se acercaría a Susana, que yacía sentada en su silla de ruedas para decirle con verdadera rabia… **– Supiste jugar muy bien tu juego; y si es cierto lo que me acabas de decir, tienes razón, ya no podré ir a buscarla. ¿Pero sabes lo que me consuela?... – **soltándose con una risa sarcástica y herida también se alejaría de ella alzando los brazos y diciendo… –** ¡Que hoy de ti he sido liberado para ser libre y vivir como yo quiera!**

Aventando a medio mundo que los había rodeado y con paso veloz Terrence buscó la salida de la iglesia, una por la cual, sólo que en Chicago, también aparecía una pareja de recién casados recibiéndolos a ellos: Neil Regan cerca del auto que abordarían y con pistola en mano. – **Vaya, vaya. Quién lo hubiese imaginado.**

Gritos de espanto pegaron algunos invitados que hubieron venido detrás de la pareja de rubios y escucharon…. **– El querido Tío Abuelo William, el que no me dejó casar con su protegida, porque… ¡claro! él debía hacerlo. Qué astucia de tu parte, Albert… **– que dijo…

**- Neil, baja esa arma… – **el rubio con su cuerpo trataba de proteger a Candy que debido al terror muda había quedado.

**- ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? **

**- ¡No te comprometas, hijo!**

**- Tía Elroy… **– se le miró sin dejar de apuntar sus objetivos… –** ¿cómo fue posible que te hayan convencido? ¿Te conmovió que la huérfana enfermera se hubiese hecho cargo de tu amnésico sobrino? ¡No te atrevas a moverte a Archibald!... **– amenazante lo apuntó al percibir el movimiento… **– ¡porque te juro que no hesitaré para accionar el gatillo!**

**- ¡Por Dios, Neil, ¿qué pretendes con esto?!**

**- ¿Acaso no es obvio que quiero vengarme de tantas humillaciones por parte de ambos?... – **el nuevo matrimonio. –** ¿Acaso pensaron que iban a vivir felices después de eliminar todo aquello que fuera obstáculo en su camino? ¿o no hiciste lo mismo con Terrence, Tío?**

**- ¡No sé de qué me hablas!**

**- Por supuesto que delante de todos y menos de ella lo dirás pero tú sabes de lo que hablo.**

**- ¡Estás completamente loco!**

**- ¡Vieras que sí! Así que los dos…** – Albert y Candy… **– suban al auto**… – pero detrás de éste dos hombres habían aparecido para atraparlo; y al verlos de reojo el trigueño quiso apuntarles con su misma arma accionándose ésta de un forcejeo e incrustándose una bala en un cuerpo que se hubo girado al intentar llevar a su esposa de nuevo al interior de la iglesia mientras aprendían a Neil.

**- ¡Albert!.**.. – gritaron varias voces siendo la más desgarradora la de Candy que finalmente pudo pronunciar algo al verlo quejarse, arquearse y caer sobre sus rodillas debido al dolor. Ella también lo haría para abrazarlo y pedirle fervorosamente no abandonarle manchándose así su hermoso vestido blanco con la sangre roja de su guapo y recién esposo.


	2. Chapter 2

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 1**

**. . .**

Con enorme ilusión hubo estado esperando por ese día, en el cual cumplía 15 años de vida, se recibía el verano del año 1933 y su padre que lejos residía debido a su trabajo había prometido llegar a tiempo para celebrar, sino con una gran fiesta, por lo menos el que estuvieran juntos.

Lamentablemente días anteriores su madre la hizo conocedora que aquél que con tanta emoción se esperaba no iba a llegar a tiempo. Entonces, Blanch una joven de cabellos castaños lacios oscuros y de ojos color aceituna, yaciendo su elegante y esbelta figura parada frente a un gigantesco ventanal en su mano sostenía una carta; y ésta la golpeteaba nerviosamente contra la otra. Una hora estaba esperando; y esa llegó en el momento que la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

**- Está todo listo, señorita.** – El trajeado mayordomo con propiedad le hubo hablado; y seguía comportándose del mismo modo cuando ella se giró para agradecerle e indicarle al estar a su lado.

**- Esta carta la pondrás en su mano cuando yo ya me haya instalado.**

**- Le garantizo que así mismo lo haré.** – El empleado la recibió; y en un bolsillo se dispuso a meterla escuchando la cuestión…

**- ¿Tu esposa nos acompañará?**

**- Sí, Madame.**

**- Por favor, Hernie.** – La joven castaña lo regañaría… **– deja de hablarme así o en el instituto no creerán que eres "mi padre"**

**- Lo siento… Blanch. – **Ella sonrió del gesto apenado del hombre para enseguida urgir…

**- Bueno; ahora vayámonos porque es largo el camino a recorrer.** – Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el trabajador dio un acceso tomándolo la quinceañera y no parando hasta que estuvieron frente a un auto estacionado en la calle desde donde podía verse la bella residencia dejada; y donde una mujer también le aguardaba. Y debido a su cara también se le sugeriría… **– Ruth, si no cambias tu cara vas a echar a perder mi plan.**

**- Es que, señorita… – **la fémina retorcía en sus manos un pañuelo y su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo… –** si su madre se entera que la estamos ayudando no sólo a escapar sino que además usurparé su lugar, nuestros trabajos están en peligro. **

**- No va a pasar nada, mujer. – **Blanch la tomó por los hombros asegurándole… –** Además para cuando Papá se entere yo ya vendré de regreso y ustedes seguirán trabajando para él como siempre.**

La confianza que la joven les proyectaba consiguió que el matrimonio entre sí se dedicara miradas con un color ciertamente de consternación. Años tenían elaborando para ese hombre que buen carácter era lo último que poseía por lo menos nunca se lo veían en cada esporádica ocasión que les visitaban en Nueva York.

Blanch que no desconocía el concepto de ogro que tenían de su padre, sonrió burlonamente de aquellos dos seres que seguían dudando y resistiéndose a continuar con la loca aventura que esa jovencita estaba por emprender. Pero ella estaba decidida y ellos habían aceptado en ayudarla así que… resignados, la pareja de empleados después de haber visto ascender a su quinceañera empleadora al auto, ellos lo hicieron para poner en marcha un motor que los llevaría hasta…

Con el programa Nuevo Trato del presidente Franklin Delano Roosevelt, la Gran Depresión en el país norteamericano marcaría su fin. Desafortunadamente la familia Ardley hubo sido una de las primeras víctimas y de las mayormente afectadas, perdiendo con ese desastroso evento financiero mucho de su emporio que para recuperarlo debían declararse completamente pobres para que también fueran parte de los beneficiados; sin embargo…

- **¡Nunca!... –** hubo sido el determinante rechazo y última objeción de la Señora Elroy que aunado a su edad, el temple que le caracterizaba, las tragedias de su familia que una a una hubo vivido y el miedo de perder Lakewood, lo único que con garras y dientes hubo peleado y rescatado al seguir siendo la matriarca del clan escoses, su corazón no resistió más y pereció quedando en su lugar la nueva cabeza de los Ardley y legalmente esposa de William Albert: Candice White que también se resistió a deshacerse de esa propiedad. Así que a lado de George Johnson, ahora su mano derecha; Archibald Cornwell, su esposa Annie Brighton y la inseparable e incondicional amiga Patricia O 'Brian hallaron la manera de rescatar un poco de su patrimonio; y si la idea funcionaba su familia también estaría salvada.

La propiedad era sumamente extensa; y gracias a aquella que Albert amaba: la madre naturaleza, de ella seguían recibiendo la hermosura de sus bosques, sus animales, sus lagos, sus ríos y sus flores. Las construcciones residenciales eran capaces de dar alojamiento a un gran número de visitantes que, así como un día ella lo estuvo de la infinidad de esculturas que ahí conservaban, auguraban quedarían maravillados y encantados. Sólo era cuestión de salir a promocionar la Mansión de las Rosas. ¿Con quién? Con familias no tan afectadas económicamente y que señoritas tuvieran como parte de sus miembros para ofrecerles un curso de verano que contendría clases de Historia, Natación, Repostería, Agricultura, Equitación, Croché, Invención, Enfermería, Moda, en fin todo aquello que fuera posible sacarle provecho e incluirlo como parte de una buena educación.

Del gobierno no pidieron mucho, únicamente el permiso para emprender con su nuevo negocio. Dado éste y una tabla de intereses que debían cubrir si sus números les favorecían, lo que quedaba de la Familia Ardley, dejaron a un lado el glamour y las comodidades que años atrás hubieron gozado para vestirse de humildad y dar lo mejor de sí mismos por aquellos que más amaban y para salir del hoyo en el que se encontraban.

. . .

El rumor de este lugar llegó a oídos de Blanch por medio de sus compañeras de colegio que gracias a su extravagancia las motivaría a ir allá. Ella también; pero más que nada lo hacía por rebeldía: por desquitarse de su padre que no hubo llegado a tiempo para festejar juntos su cumpleaños; y para molestar a su madre de la cual emanaba el fuerte olor de un clandestino romance y que por atender a éste, de su hija se estaba olvidando.

Continuará

Millón de gracias por tu atención, tu presencia, tu amistad, tu cariño.

Eva Mara Hernández, Viry Queen, Conny de G, Camila, Pau Ardley, Ladygmimi, Bermone, Darling Eveling, María de la Luz, Eri, Laura Grandchester, Irene, Olga Liz, Iris Adriana, Liz Carter, Norma Angélica, Vero, Amanecer Grandchester, Dalia, Soshi and Celia.


	3. Chapter 3

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 2**

**. . .**

Entre incidentes automovilísticos, descansos y alimentos, lo que fueron dos días completos, se la pasaron viajando en carretera; y al inicio del tercero por la mañana, Blanch y sus "padres" arribaron a Lakewood donde una larga fila de autos particulares atravesaban por el impresionante portal de las rosas que abiertas sus puertas estaban dándoles la bienvenida a todo aquél que ese día le visitaba. Mismo gesto que anfitriones ofrecían a padres que acompañaban a sus hijas para asegurarse en qué tan buenas manos las dejaban y de paso aprovechar la breve estancia para criticar morbosamente lo tan bajo que esa prestigiosa familia había caído con tal de levantar su orgulloso imperio, pero también les daban el crédito porque el lugar bien merecía la cuota de inscripción que solicitaban si querían que sus hijas aprendieran y a la vez disfrutaran de todo aquello.

Por supuesto de la experiencia ninguna se iba a privar porque desde su entrada las señoritas se hubieron mostrado bastante entusiasmadas y mayormente cuando uno de sus profesores les fue presentado. A sus más de 30 años, Archibald Cornwell era un hombre especialmente guapo. Él se haría cargo de las clases de Equitación y por supuesto todo lo referente a la Moda; y ya sin los padres alrededor, en la Natación.

Annie en la Repostería y el Croché; Patty les daría el tour contando la Historia del lugar así como del montado Museo de todas las Invenciones del desaparecido Alistar; Candy la Enfermería y un tanto de Agricultura donde les compartiría cómo hubo nacido la hermosa rosa blanca con centro verde llamada "Dulce Candy" y de su ángel creador.

George por supuesto se quedaba en la administración así como en el manejo y la contratación de personal a necesitar durante la estadía de las señoritas visitantes que en grupos de tres ocuparían una habitación. Veinte de éstas al final del día estaban llenas y dentro de ellas, Blanch con apellido falso ya se encontraba como las demás lo hacían: desempacando y comentando sus primeras impresiones del Instituto Veraniego Lakewood que a modo de bienvenida una cena les ofrecería. Así que un par de horas a todas las chicas les dieron para descansarse, asearse y vestirse; y a las ocho de la noche bajar a presentarse debidamente y comenzar a conocerse en un ambiente que sería por demás inolvidable para muchas porque otras al preguntar si habría chicos empezarían a desanimarse pero nunca las dejarían aburrirse ya que ese era el propósito principal de aquel pequeño grupo de amigos que ni idea tenían de lo muertos del cansancio que iban a quedar de tanta adrenalina que las jovencitas tenían comenzando con esa misma noche donde, después de las presentaciones, la guía de actividades a seguir y la cena, autorizada la música el baile tampoco pudo faltar.

. . .

Desde un apartado lugar, Blanch podía escuchar uno tras otro los diversos ritmos que sonaban. Y aunque ella también gustaba del ambiente que había adentro, la tranquilidad que afuera emanaba Lakewood, la había atraído como un imán y la invitó a salir del hall para admirar la noche, la luna blanca, el firmamento estrellado, el canto de los grillos escondidos en diferentes puntos del extenso y oscuro césped y un lejano correr de aguas donde a ella le hubiese gustado llegar. Sin embargo, al no conocer el lugar y sabiendo del peligro que pudiera encontrar al caminar sola y bajo la oscuridad, la joven en una columna de mármol fue a recargar su cuerpo para perder su mirada en la misteriosa negra noche llenando sus pulmones con el delicioso aroma de los pastos frescos y de la rica esencia de las rosas blancas.

En eso un largo y profundo suspiro dejó escapar. Y por la manera tan ensoñadora de hacerlo, además de cerrar los ojos y sonreír, tal parecía que en ese momento añoraba estar a lado de alguien. Sí, de su padre al que apenas tres o cuatro veces llegaba a ver al año y que estaba segura que de ese lugar disfrutaría como ella ya lo hacía por ambos. De pronto, un deseo tuvo. Y de entre los bolsillos de la falda de su vestido un poco más abajo de la rodilla buscaría algo. Al encontrarla sonrió y dijo… **– Con cariño para ti, Papá…** – y a los labios se llevó una armónica y comenzó a tocar una conocida melodía. Las notas de ésta se perdían con el bullicio de la improvisada fiesta pero no en los oídos de un ser que caminaba por ahí cerca; y que guiado por el sonido fue a ella que desde los arbustos se divisó su nostálgica presencia.

Viéndola limpiarse unas lágrimas, el mirón frunció el ceño preguntándose ¿qué hacía llorar, además de la pieza que tocaba ciertamente triste, a aquella joven cuando todo adentro era risas y alegrías? Pero al notar que bajaba el instrumento para llevarse su mano libre a la boca y lanzar un beso al viento, se comprendió el motivo de la tristeza: algún enamorado al que ya se estaba echando de menos.

Alzándose de hombros y no tomándole más importancia, aquella persona continuó su vereda; una que le llevaría a cruzar el arroyo en una barca para luego descender e ingresar a la cabaña que años atrás estuviera abandonada y Albert en sus días de vagabundo ocupara.

Para deshacerse de unas gruesas botas y calcetas, el joven de cabellos cobrizos, ojos azules y de aproximadamente dieciséis años se paró en la puerta antes de entrar a lo que ahora era la vivienda de los Ardley. Ya descalzo, se adentró para ir en busca de una habitación. Ahí, la mujer de edad que yacía sentada en una mecedora cerca de la cama, dormía. Excepto el humano que ocupaba el lecho, sonreía y decía frente a la negación del joven que se aproximaba… **– Su relato era tan aburrido que hasta ella misma se arrulló. **

Mostrando seriedad, el joven indagaría… –** ¿Tú no quieres hacerlo?**

**- No, Al, porque quise esperar para oír cómo les ha ido.**

**- Genial. Fácil unas cincuenta o más señoritas han recibido y ya han organizado tremenda fiesta.**

**- ¿Y por qué no te quedaste a disfrutarla también?**

**- No estoy vestido apropiadamente para ello. Además, es mi turno de cuidarte hasta que Tía Candy vuelva. Así que…** – a la que descansaba fue para hacerla despertar. – **¿Señorita Pony?... **– la movió llamándola nuevamente… –** ¿Pony? **

**- Déjala, hijo.**

**- Pero… **

**- Sus siestas no pasan de cinco minutos.**

**- Bueno… – **aceptaron con resignación… –** entonces voy a darme un baño y vuelvo.**

**- ¿Por qué no te descansas mejor? Tu nuevo puesto de guardabosques no será fácil a partir de hoy.**

**- Lo será, Tío; porque gracias a ti también he aprendido a amar la naturaleza que durante el día disfruto; pero ahora me intriga en conocerla de noche y los misterios que puede esconder en ella. Además con tantas hermosas damiselas por vigilar debo estar más que alerta.**

**- ¿Será que alguna pueda llamar la atención de tu corazón?. – **Sus ojos ya lo habían hecho, no obstante dijo…

**- Es muy pronto el enamoramiento para mi edad. Son otras las prioridades que debo cubrir antes de llegar ahí.**

**- ¿Llegar a dónde?**... – preguntó la metiche bella durmiente.

**- A ningún lado, Pony. Sigue durmiendo.**

**- ¿Lo hacía?... **– de la pregunta y los gestos de la anciana mujer, un solo hombre rió porque el más joven negó con la cabeza y dijo secamente…

**- Los dejo un momento… – **y emprendió sus pasos a la salida cuestionándose con ingenuidad…

**- ¿Ahora por qué se enojó Alistar conmigo?**

**- No te preocupes, Pony. Ya sabes que así es su carácter; y como todos, no le ha sido fácil aceptar el nivel de vida que ahora debemos llevar. **

**- Sí, lo entiendo. Bueno… – **la querida religiosa se meció en la silla diciendo… –** ¿retomamos el relato que te contaba?**

**- Me encantaría pero… ¿no te molesta si descanso un rato?**

**- No, claro que no. Duerme tranquilo. Aquí me quedo yo para velar tu sueño, Albert… **– que sólo cerró los párpados parte de la cabeza que era lo único que podía mover porque…

La bala que años atrás se disparara no hubo sido mortal pero si muy dañina al incrustarse justo a la mitad de la espina dorsal; y aunque en aquel entonces los medios tenían para pagar a médicos altamente reconocidos, de éstos el miedo se apoderaba y ninguno quiso arriesgarse a operar, no dejando otra más que resignarse y optando Albert por quedarse así al negarse rotundamente a volver a visitar más expertos a pesar de que su amada Candy no perdía la esperanza de que algún día encontrarían al valiente y éste le devolviera su caminar y entonces sí, el amor que en ambos había nacido poder disfrutar como se debía siendo precisamente eso, el amor que le profesaban lo que al rubio mantenía con vida además de que él tampoco la podía abandonar, no en las circunstancias en las que estaban, aunque bien sabía que para ella ser pobre o rica no le importaba sino ser feliz.

Sin embargo, la desesperación muchas veces hizo su parte; y esa sonrisa que caracterizaba a Candice White sólo él y cuando estaban a solas, la podía ver comprendiéndose que lo hacía para no mortificarle y darle alientos para seguir adelante como todos debían hacerlo incluyéndola a ella que…

O ya era su edad o su triste realidad, pero el ruido que las jovencitas estaban armando en el hall, tremendo dolor de cabeza le produjeron. Sabiendo quienes se quedaban al cuidado de todas ellas, una muy seria y formal Candy de cabello corto hubo buscado una salida, escuchando también al estar afuera, el claro sonido de la melodía que se tocaba.

Las situaciones por las cuales hubo pasado y seguía pasando, aunque su sentido de oído la puso en alerta, otra parte de ella no le ayudaba a atinar dónde aquella pieza la hubo oído con anterioridad. Donde hubiere sido, Candy se olvidó de eso al ser llamada su atención por la señorita que yacía en la columna de mármol. Así que yendo a ella, viéndole lanzar el beso al aire y guardar su instrumento, le preguntaría… – **¿Por qué no estás adentro con las demás?**

**- ¡Porque es obvio que preferí estar afuera y sola!**

**- ¡¿Disculpa?!**

De su grosería y ruda contestación, Blanch se arrepintió y corregiría de inmediato… – **¡Perdón, Miss Ardley! Pero me desconecté del lugar donde estoy y pensé...** – agachó avergonzadamente la cabeza ante la mirada fruncida de la rubia que oiría… **– que era mi madre quien me hablaba.**

**- Ah, entiendo**… – ¿que no había una buena relación? Pero qué tal entre ellas comenzándose a saber… **– ¿cómo te llamas?**

**- Blanch, Madame.**

**- ¿Y de dónde nos visitas?**

**- De… de… de…**

**- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?**... – inquirió una extrañada Candy.

**- ¡Sí, de Detroit!**

**- ¿Y porqué vacilaste?**

Blanch sonrió y astutamente diría… **– Es que en sí… he vivido en tantos lugares que quise darle el que más recuerdos me ha dejado.**

**- Sí, ya veo. **– Candy la miraba e interiormente dudaba de aquella joven a la que se le sugeriría… **– Bueno, pues ya que no quieres ser parte de la fiesta, te recomiendo que vayas a tu asignada habitación. Mañana temprano comenzaremos con las actividades y todas deben estar puntuales en el comedor para desayunar primero.**

**- Claro que sí, Miss Ardley. Con permiso.** – Con una estudiada reverencia la castaña se dispuso a alejarse de la anfitriona que pensó para sí que debía mantener vigilada a esa muchachita y su irreverente y extraño comportamiento que de alguien se lo recordaba pero ah, su bendita memoria no le volvía a ayudar en esos momentos.

Continuará

Gracias, todas son muy lindas.

**Irene, Eva Mara Hernández, Viry Queen, Blanca, Iris Adriana, Puka, Sayuri1707, Amanecer Grandchester, María1972, Darling Eveling, María de la Luz, Invitada, Laura Grandchester, Luisa, Olga Liz, Dalia and Celia.**


	4. Chapter 4

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 3**

**. . .**

Confiada de que la estudiante castaña había ingresado a la mansión, Candy emprendió sus pasos que le llevarían a la misma dirección que el joven guardabosques para cruzar de igual modo el arroyo y llegar a casa, de la cual al estar en su interior, una habitación también buscó encontrando ésta vez a su esposo dormido y a su querida madre intentando ponerse de pie.

**- Deja te ayudo.** – Candy hubo ido hasta ella para ser auxiliada.

**- Gracias, hija. La edad sí ya que me pesa**… – para no decir sus descuadriladas y anchas caderas. **– ¿Cómo les fue?... – **se preguntó ya estando de pie.

**- Muy bien… – **la rubia hablaba quedamente yendo al sereno rubio… –** Tenemos sesenta invitadas.**

**- ¡Son muchas, Candy!... – **se expresó con sorpresa.

**- Sí; y para serte honesta…** – la pecosa se inclinó para besar la cálida frente de Albert… **– no sé si podremos controlarlas.**

**- ¡Claro que podrán!... **– la voz de Pony entonó energía. –** No pierdas la fuerza ni la confianza.**

**- Esas, querida Pony, las perdí hace mucho tiempo. **– El desanimo de la mujer era notorio pero no el cariño y la delicadeza con que acariciaba el rostro masculino.

**- Candy, hija… **– pretendieron recriminarla; en cambio la ex enfermera no se dejaría al solicitar inmediatamente…

**- ¿Puedes dejarme a solas con él?**

Contra aquella derrotada actitud ya no podían alegar y se dijo… –** Sí, por supuesto. Estaré en la cocina por si quieres cenar.**

**- No; ya lo hice para acompañar a las nuevas alumnas.**

**- Bueno, entonces me voy.**

**- Gracias… – **apreció Candy siguiendo el cansado caminar de la religiosa que amablemente se ofreció a ayudarles. La hermana Lane se había quedado en el todavía existente orfanatorio donde ahora no sólo niños recibían sino a uno que otro adulto que iba a mendigar un pedazo de pan y que se le daba gracias a las dádivas del Rancho Cartwright.

Viendo que la puerta era cerrada la rubia posó su mirada en el que reposaba en la cama y le decía… **– Has vuelto.**

**- Sí, cariño, ya estoy aquí. **– Ante la mirada azul del rubio, el rostro de Candy cambió trescientos sesenta grados.

**- ¿Y qué tal la experiencia?**

**- Agotadora pero… todo valdrá la pena. **– La pecosa se sentó en el borde de la cama y de frente a él que observaría…

**- Me alegra oírte y verte entusiasta.**

**- Quizá se deba a la juventud que ha llegado.**

**- Vamos, Candy. Tú apenas la dejaste ayer.**

**- Sí, ¿verdad?... **– la rubia sonrió como siempre e hizo una divertida mueca apoyando la galantería de su guapo esposo. **– ¿Ya cenaste?**

**- No, pero… nada me apetece en estos momentos.**

**- Albert, debes comer.** – Ella buscó una de sus grandes y delgadas manos, la encapsuló con las dos suyas y a sus labios la llevó para besarla.

**- Sí, te prometo que lo haré en cuanto tenga un poco de hambre. Ahora cuéntame, ¿están felices las chicas?**

**- ¡Muchísimo!... **– Candy también así se mostró. –** Sólo fue cuestión de decir "sí" a una petición; y al segundo siguiente ya estaba armado tremendo fiestón.**

**- Es normal, son jóvenes.**

**- Sí y bastante liberales.**

**- Me lo imagino. Los tiempos han cambiado.**

**- Lo mismo alcanzó a decir el pobre de George antes de correr a esconderse a la oficina cuando le pidieron una simple pieza de baile.**

**- ¿Se negó?**

**- ¡Rotundamente dejándole a Archie tamaño paquete! Mañana no querrá caminar de las ámpulas que le brotarán en los pies o de los golpes que le propinará Annie que sus celos no podía ocultar.** – De lo dicho tanto, Albert como Candy rieron escandalosamente; y de repente se quedaron callados preguntando él…

**- ¿Qué pasa?. – **La contestación de la rubia consistió en acercarse para besarle y decirle…

**- Te amo, Albert. – **Éste en cambio diría…

**- Y yo lo lamento, Candy. Lamento…**

**- Calla… **– sus labios acariciaban los de él.

**- Sin embargo… – **William dejó de corresponderle para confesar… – **no sabes cómo me gustaría poder abrazarte y darte lo que con tu beso me demandas.**

Miradas verde esmeralda y azul cielo se toparon. Y sin decir más, Candy se inclinó para apoyar su mejilla en el masculino pecho buscando sus manos las de él para colocar sus débiles brazos alrededor de ella que dijo… – **Con tenerte conmigo soy más que feliz. Tu presencia y los latidos de tu corazón son mi alimento de cada día. Y sin ti yo…**

**- No digas más. – **Ella le obedeció solicitando…

**- Esta noche quiero dormir contigo. ¿Me dejas hacerlo?. – **El rubio sonrió y no le negó su petición. Siempre lo hacía debido al deseo carnal que percibía en ella y que él no podía satisfacer aunque también lo quisiera.

. . .

Vestido como todo un vaquero, Alistar apareció en la sala encontrándose a Pony que lentamente iba a la cocina. Habiéndose preguntado si Albert dormía, con la respuesta de que Candy ya estaba a su lado, el joven guardabosques se encaminó a la puerta principal; y antes de abrirla tomó la escopeta que ahí pendía para llevársela al hombro. En el cincho que le rodeaba la cintura portaba otra pistola así como una lámpara portátil ingeniada por Stear y encontrada en sus pertenencias.

Diciendo adiós y recibiendo una bendición, el joven Cornwell abrió y atravesó la puerta. Cerrada ésta y estando afuera, el chico miró de izquierda a derecha. Ya así hecho, emprendió sus pasos de frente en busca de la barca para arribar al otro extremo del arroyo e iniciar su primer rondín de vigilancia. Éste le tomaría dos horas; y al estar cerca de la mansión pudo ver que las luces todas seguían encendidas; pero en el hall únicamente estaba personal doméstico que hacía la limpieza. Las señoritas ya habían sido ordenadas a pasar a ocupar sus habitaciones para estar listas y no desveladas al siguiente día.

Desconociéndolo, la recámara de Blanch hubo pertenecido a Candice White; y a cierta distancia se distinguió que fue la primera en apagar su luz. Sin embargo, alguien que de inmediato obedeció un mandato, no iba a poder conciliar su sueño porque, debido a tragos que se tomaron de más, sus compañeras de cuarto, así como habían subido fueron a echarse a la cama, y ahora las dos roncaban exageradamente ruidosas.

Con la almohada intentaron cubrirse unos oídos, lo mismo que con manos y pedazos de algodón que se levantaron a buscar; pero el ruido era tan intenso que era imposible vencerlo. Entonces, en una pijama que se le hubo cortado a los pantalones y las mangas porque hubo sido de su padre, Blanch un tanto irritada, de donde hubo dejado su armónica, fue, la tomó y al balcón se dirigió para sentarse peligrosamente en su baranda y tocar la misma melodía no importándole a quién desvelara.

A su agudo oído las notas volvieron a llegar; y reconociéndolas Alistar de nuevo a ellas se dirigió para ésta vez llamar la atención.

Mirando de frente al bosque, con la espalda hacia el ventanal, las piernas colgando, las manos en la armónica y ésta en la boca, el joven la encontró diciéndole desde abajo… **– ¿No te parece demasiado tarde para estar tocando?**

Gracias al susto, para sujetarse de la baranda en la que estaba sentada, la castaña soltó su instrumento que caería en la cabeza del guardabosques que además de estarse sobando oía que le decían… **– ¡Imbécil, tamaño susto me has pegado!**

**- ¡Y tú...!**.. – el joven apretó los labios para no responderle igual. No obstante gritaría… – **¡Cuidado!.**.. – al ver que Blanch, al tratar de girarse para saltar al interior del balcón, resbaló quedando su cuerpo colgado y aferradas sus manos de la angosta baranda.

Sin saber para dónde echarse a correr, Alistar saltaba de un lado para el otro oyendo de nuevo… **– ¡¿Qué esperas para venir a ayudarme, Idiota?!**

**- ¡Eso intento pero… ¿cómo?!. – **Ser nuevamente insultado por ella no le gustó así que sugirió… –** Ha no ser que quieras soltarte y aquí te atrapo.**

**- ¡¿Estás loco?!**

**- No, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa. ¿A ti sí?... – **dijo graciosamente.

**- ¡Localiza una escalera o una cuerda, animal!**

**- ¡Oh! Entonces resiste y espera, voy por ellas. No te vayas, ¿eh?. – **Riéndose Alistar se fue; saliendo sus padres de la mansión al oír los gritos y corriendo Annie y Patty a la habitación de Blanch para ayudarle a subir.

**- ¿Estás bien?...** – alguien preguntó con preocupación.

**- Sí, Miss O'Brien, gracias.**

**- Por Dios, muchacha, qué susto. Además ¿qué hacías afuera y colgada?**

**- Un estúpido que por abajo pasaba me asustó cuando tocaba, perdí el balance y… ¡mi armónica!... – **Blanch salió corriendo de su habitación para descender y salir de la residencia de las rosas; sin embargo su instrumento ya estaba en manos de Alistar que volvía con una cuerda sobre los hombros y pronunciaba dos letras doradamente grabadas...

**- B. G.**

En pijamas, despeinada, desmaquillada y sin zapatos, la dueña de aquello velozmente apareció. Y cuando a él se acercó no iba a ser nada amable al pretender arrebatarle su pertenencia. Empero ésta no fue fácilmente entregada porque el guardabosques la sostuvo altamente en su mano diciéndosele de manera amenazante… **– ¡No juegues conmigo y devuélvemela!**

**- No hasta que me respondas**... – él jugaría burlonamente con ella… **– ¿por qué no me esperaste? Ya traía la cuerda para ayudarte. ¡Mírala!**... – se la mostró en el hombro y a él una fulminante mirada aceitunada que iría acompañada con una frase sarcástica…

**- Sí, ya la miro. Y ahora para que tu viaje no haya sido en balde ¿por qué no te la enredas en el cuello y te lanzas desde la punta más alta de un árbol?**

**- ¿Y por qué haría eso?**

**- ¡Porque ya hay bastantes idiotas en el mundo y uno menos nadie extrañaría!**

**- ¿Ah si? Bueno, entonces lo haré con la condición de que tú te la enredes conmigo y saltes también.**

**- ¡Alistar ¿qué modales son esos?!**

**- ¡Ella empezó, mamá!... – **que junto a Patty y Archie también aparecieron.

**- Como haya sido, jovencito. Esos no son modos de tratar a una dama… – **observó un padre que oiría…

**- ¡¿Dama ésta deslenguada?!**

**- ¡Idiota!...** – Blanch lo pateó en la espinilla pero le dolió más al no llegar zapatos. Y aunque Alistar hubo sido lastimado, olvidándose de quienes estaban presentes, dijo el muy vengativo…

**- ¡Eso le pasa a las tramposas!... –** que demandaría nuevamente…

**- ¡Entrégame mi armónica!**

**- ¿Y si digo que no, vas a ponerte a llorar, B. G.?**

**- ¡Yo nunca lloro, pedazo de animal!**

**- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué hacías hace rato parada en la columna? ¿no llorar?**. – Blanch lo miró; y sabiéndose descubierta dijo...

**- Pues no, no lo hacía, cegatón.**

**- ¿Ni tampoco…** – el joven Cornwell emuló irónicamente el beso que le chica hubo lanzado al aire... **– el beso aéreo que le mandaste a tu enamorado?**

**- ¡¿A quién dijiste, metiche?!**

**- ¿Ahora negarás que no lo tienes?**

**- ¡Y si sí ¿cuál es tu problema?!**

**- ¡Ninguno por supuesto!. – **Como dos verdaderos rivales, los dos jóvenes corporalmente se confrontaban; mirándose intercaladamente Archie, Annie y Patty de aquella divertida escena hasta que Blanch dejó de mirarlo para pedirle a…

**- Señores Cornwell, ¿pueden decirle a su hijo que me entregue mi instrumento?**

**- ¡No…** – se adelantó el unigénito diciéndole a sus progenitores… **– hasta que ella se disculpe!. – **Eso bastó para que otra vez volvieran a los alegatos…

**- ¡¿Y por qué piensas que lo haría?!**

**- Porque nada más me llamaste imbécil, loco, tres veces idiota, dos animal, cegatón, metiche…**

**- Y estúpido…** – agregó Patty que se tapó la boca frente a las miradas de los padres de aquel chico que diría…

**- Gracias, tía.**

**- De nada, hijo.**

**- Patty, por favor; y tú, Alistar devuelve lo que se te pide.**

**- He dicho que no… – **a un padre; e insistiendo una madre…

**- Hijo…**

**- Está bien, señores… – **habló la visitante. –** Una de las enseñanzas de mi padre, es que debo aceptar cuando pierdo y si esto hace feliz a su hijo… – **la castaña se giró para mirarlo… **– Lo lamento. Lamento todos y cada uno de los insultos que te dije. ¿Ahora puedes darme mi armónica?**

Jugándola en la mano el joven diría… **– No estaría mal que te la confiscáramos. Resulta molesto para muchos que a esta hora duermen y más para tus compañeras de cuarto. **

**- ¡Lo son también sus ronquidos de ebrias, así que ¿porqué no vas y las confiscas, justiciero?!. – **Cansada de sus burlas, Blanch se mostró agresiva; y así fue al quitar triunfadoramente su armónica; pero antes de emprender la retirada, la joven con la mirada le demostró los deseos que tenía de asesinarlo riéndose Alistar a pesar de la amenaza y del regaño de sus padres que estaban muy extrañados del comportamiento de su hijo que serio y formal solía ser con todos y muy huraño con las chicas.

. . . . .

Yéndose cada uno a sus respectivos lugares, la noche siguió avanzando. Y arribado el nuevo día, los ahora profesores en el hall un pase de lista llevaban a cabo formando al mismo tiempo cuatro grupos de quince alumnas. Sin embargo, una faltaba y en su habitación tampoco estaba si no…

- **Hola, justiciero**

Desde el césped donde estaba sentado le preguntaría… –** ¿Tú, qué haces aquí?**

**- No quise perderme la salida del sol. – **Ella miró el horizonte oyendo...

**- Pues estás retrasada porque ese salió hace más de dos horas.**

**- Ya lo sé, imbécil.**

**- ¿Ya vamos a empezar con los insultos tan temprano?**

**- Es que te sientan tan bien que es imposible no dedicártelos. **– Ambos sostuvieron miradas pidiendo Blanch… –** ¿Puedo sentarme?**

**- Espacio hay bastante.**

Con propiedad, la joven tomó su asiento preguntando… **– ¿Qué miras?**

**- Nada. Sólo aguardo.**

**- ¿A qué?**

**- A que una barca llegue para cruzar el arroyo.**

**- ¿Vives en aquella casa que se divisa?**

**- Así es.**

**- ¿Y a dónde lleva este río?**

**- Lago abajo.**

**- ¿Está muy lejos?**

**- Si saltas por la cascada, la llegada es rápida.**

**- Muy gracioso.**

**- ¿Por qué no estás con las demás?**

**- ¿Porque resulta que estoy aquí?**

**- ¿Así de sarcástica eres siempre?**

**- No puedo evitarlo. Lo heredé de Papá... – **dicho esto Blanch se envolvió en silencio deleitando sus oídos con el ruido del agua hasta que se le cuestionó...

**- ¿De dónde eres?**

**- De Nueva York.**

**- ¿Y de verdad es una gran manzana?. – **Por primera vez Blanch sonrió indagando…

**- ¿Nunca has ido allá?**

**- No. Prefiero Chicago.**

**- ¿De ahí eres?**

**- Así es. – **Sus ojos se toparon y sin enemistad sonrieron diciendo ella…

**- Eres guapo; a tu manera pero lo eres. **

**- Gracias. Tú también. – **Blanch volvió a sonreír y dijo...

**- Bueno… **– se puso de pie… **– me voy porque quizá ya notaron mi ausencia y…**

**- Está bien, B.G. Te veo después.**

**- Sí, claro.**

. . .

La castaña era parte de su grupo; así que al ordenar a las otras aguardar, Candy fue a su habitación al escuchar por parte de sus amigos el incidente de la noche anterior. Sin embargo la recámara estaba vacía y la cama también. Pero porque ésta ya estaba correctamente arreglada, la rubia se encaminó hacia el armario asignado para ver que unas pertenencias ahí siguieran. Y al abrirlo, en efecto ahí seguían, pero al intentar cerrarlo, la pecosa volvió rápidamente su mirada al interior, abriendo con azoro los ojos que no creían lo que veían: una fotografía enmarcada elegantemente de, sí, un hombre que hacía muchos años dejó de ver y saber de él.

Con un increíble temblor, Candy estiró la mano para tomar el objeto y leer de cerca las letras que estaban impresas.

"_Eres en el mundo, el único hombre que yo amo. Y yo quisiera ser la única mujer para ti"_

_B & T.G._

Difícilmente, la rubia devolvió lo tomado; y sin tener el cuidado de cerrar, buscó rápidamente la salida para ir a interrogar a George que yacía en la oficina.

**- ¿Estás bien, Candy?... **– ésta se miraba sofocada y bastante nerviosa y así sonaba...

**- George…**

**- ¿Si?**

**- Tú… recibiste a Blanch, ¿verdad?**

**- Me imagino se trata de una alumna, ¿cierto?**

**- Sí pero… ¿recuerdas… haber visto a…?**

**- ¿A quién?**

**- ¿A… – **la rubia pasó saliva… –** a Terrence Grandchester aquí?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?**

**- Sí, ¿por qué, Candy?**

**- Porque… creo que… su hija está entre nosotros. ¡Sí!... – **gritó con acierto y diciendo…** – ¡la armónica! ¡la melodía que solía tocar! ¡Susana es la madre!**

**- ¿Candy, estás bien?...** – el moreno fue a ella para abrazarla, llevarla a sentarse y preguntarle... **– ¿Por qué te impresiona tanto?**

**- Porque… ¿lo sabrá él? ¿sabrá Terrence que su hija está aquí? ¿en Lakewood?**

**- No lo sé, pero en este momento te diré el apellido de esa chica. –** El administrador fue a la carpeta de registros y luego de revisar dijo… **– Se inscribió como Blanch Randall, residente de Nueva York.**

**- ¡Y a mí me dijo que era de Detroit! ¡Entonces se ha escapado y… oh, Dios, lo más seguro es que venga a buscarla!**

**- ¿Y hay algo malo en eso?**

Por tu atención, gracias, querida…

_Liz Carter, Iris Adriana, Luisa, Olga Liz, Dalia, Irene, Vero, Viry Queen, Amanecer Grandchester, Sayuri1707 and Celia._


	5. Chapter 5

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 4**

**. . .**

El compañero que iba con ella, fue el que caballerosamente le abrió la puerta de su casa. Dadas las gracias y quitándose un sombrero, Karen Kreis caminó por el recibidor, siendo precisamente recibida por una empleada que notificaría la ausencia del mayordomo que volvería pronto al preguntarse por él.

Ordenado té que sería llevado al porche, la guapa actriz de teatro, luego de entregar su artículo a la doméstica, tomó de la mano a su nuevo novio y hacia aquel lugar mencionado se dirigieron cuestionando él en el trayecto… **– ¿Tu hija no está en casa?**

**- No lo creo. Es hora de colegio.**

**- Pero ya son vacaciones, Karen.**

**- ¿En serio?... **– ella sonrió estúpidamente; y descarada sonaría al decir… –** ¡qué despiste el mío!... – **se atravesó a un paso para colgarse del varonil cuello y responsabilizar… –** pero de eso, tú tienes la culpa, querido… **– que intentaba quitarse unos brazos conforme decía…

**- No deberíamos estar aquí; en la casa de tu marido.**

**- No te preocupes por él. No lo sabrá.**

**- La servidumbre podría enterarlo.**

**- De ellos me encargo yo. Ahora bésame, Clark. – **Y éste así lo hizo poniendo sus manos en el cuerpo femenino que poco a poco y sin recato alguno se fue palpando y haciendo excitar, acabando aquel acto clandestino en el diván que decoraba bonitamente la sala en el porche.

La empleada que hubo preparado el té y sobre una charola lo llevaba, al ver que una puerta se cerraba, se regresó a la cocina, preguntando la encargada de esa área… **– ¿Ya volvieron a encerrarse?**

**- Dirás a nosotras… – **en la mesa se dejó lo cargado. –** Ellos ya no tienen vergüenza que no les importa si alguien los ve por fuera.**

**- Pobre del señor, tanto que trabaja para ser pagado de esta manera… – **lamentó la cocinera que no tenía mucho tiempo laborando ahí y que revisaba algo de comida en la estufa.

**- No te creas. A él poco le ha interesado la vida de su esposa.**

**- Entonces ¿por qué se casaron?**

**- Por Blanch; que por cierto, a esta hora… – **se miró un reloj de pared… –** ya estará en Illinois.**

**- Y Hernie y Ruth en camino.**

**- Sí; y esperemos que no se tarden porque la señora volverá a preguntar por él. Le dije que había salido con su hija que necesitó algo de urgencia.**

**- ¡Tremendo coraje que hará cuando sepa la verdad!**

**- Y no es por nada pero… bien que se lo merece, por ser una mala madre que también da mala influencia a su hija. Ojalá y el patrón llegara de pronto para encontrarla haciendo sus desfiguros y de una vez le quitara la custodia y se la llevara con él a California.**

**- ¿Tiene mucho tiempo allá?**

**- Uh sí. También era actor de teatro pero de un de repente decidió irse para hacer cine.**

**- Úrsula… **– se volvieron a ella para cuestionar… –** ¿es cierto que lo dejaron plantado en la iglesia?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y fue por eso que se fue?**

**- No, no lo creo porque… más que humillación pública fue una liberación personal. La mujer con la que se iba a casar, lo estaba obligando debido a un accidente donde ella perdió mucho al sacrificarse por él.**

**- ¿Dónde está ahora ella?**

**- Murió al poco tiempo de cancelada la boda. Un día intentó suicidarse; y dicen los rumores que una joven la rescató en el justo momento. La segunda vez hizo lo mismo, pero ya no hubo quien le diera pronto auxilio. Quizá se vio empujada por el arrepentimiento de haberlo dejado. La verdad, sólo ella supo porqué se quitó la vida. Bueno… – **la empleada volvió a tomar la charola… **– regresaré para ver si ya no están "ocupados" porque te aseguro que seré yo la regañada por no llevar el servicio. – **La cocinera asintió con la cabeza y la vio salir viendo Úrsula entrar al matrimonio trabajador diciéndosele rápidamente a uno…** – Quiere verte.**

El mayordomo moviendo positivamente la cabeza se acercó a la doméstica para quitarle la bandeja y ser él el encargado de llevarla. Pero antes de anunciarse se le advirtió que la señora no estaba sola. Úrsula miró a Ruth, y luego ésta a su esposo a un gesto percibido. Volviendo a hacer un "sí" y en seguida un "no", el hombre se dispuso a llamar a la puerta yéndose las dos fámulas a la cocina.

Al oír el ligero llamado, la pareja adúltera se arregló rápidamente sus ropas siendo Karen quien se levantara a abrir.

**- Perdón por la… interrupción**. – El mayordomo fue directo a una mesita de centro para dejar lo sostenido, inquiriéndose…

**- ¿Dónde fuiste?... – **la actriz caminó hacia su compañero que la mano le extendió. –** Pregunté por ti en cuanto llegué.**

Verla sentarse en el regazo del invitado hizo tartamudear a Hernie… –** A… hacer un encargo de la señorita Blanch.**

**- ¿Y dónde está ella?**

**- ¿Sirvo el té?**

**- Respóndeme primero. – **De entre los bolsillos de sus prendas de vestir, el hombre buscó y sacó el sobre que entregó indagándose otra vez… **– ¿Qué es esto?**

**- De parte de la señorita Blanch… – **que decía por medio de letra manuscrita…

_Querida mamita,_

_Como sé que estarás ¡muy entretenida! con tu nuevo galancete, no me dio tiempo para decirte en persona que me largo temporalmente de la casa para que sigas haciendo en ella lo que se te plazca._

_Ah, otra cosa; no te recomiendo que le avises a Papá porque antes de que él llegue, yo ya estaré de regreso._

_Recibe besos de tu querida y olvidada hija…_

_Blanch._

**- ¡¿A dónde se ha ido?!...** – preguntó Karen. **– ¡¿Con quién?!..**. – demandó conocimiento.

**- A un curso de verano y lo ha hecho sola.**

**- ¡¿Pero a dónde?!**

**- A… un día de aquí.**

**- ¡¿Tú la llevaste?!**

**- Señora, no pude negarme. Estaba tan sola y…**

**- ¡¿Ahora qué le diré a Terrence?!**... – Karen caminó hacia el interior de la casa seguida del empleado que iba diciendo…

**- No será necesario si sigue la indicación de su hija.**

**- ¡Tú aquí eres nadie para decirme qué hacer!... **– la castaña se volvió agresiva y rápidamente a él que oiría… **– ¡Tu obligación era hacerla desistir de esa estúpida idea no apoyarla ni mucho menos llevarla sin mi consentimiento!. **– Y como el que paga manda, el mayordomo se quedó parado y callado viendo a Karen dirigirse al teléfono y ordenar después de marcados unos dígitos… **– Comuníqueme a California… Sí, es 784 29 20… Con Terrence Graham**. – Segundos esperaron y al oír…

_- ¿Sí, diga?_

**- ¡Quiero hablar con Terrence! ¡Dígale que es urgente!**

_- Lo siento, Madame. El señor Graham tiene horas que partió a Nueva York. En cualquier momento podía llegar._

**- ¡Demonios!...** – espetó la actriz azotando rudamente el auricular para correr a donde su amante que ya la huida había emprendido al ver el arribo de un vehículo conforme hubo caminado por el jardín.

. . .

Sosteniendo un maletín de viaje, en un elegante e impecable traje gris y sombrero que cubría gran parte de su cabello castaño ahora corto, alto, gallardo y serio Terrence yacía parado en la acera mirando de frente su residencia, la cual hubo visitado tres meses atrás. Ese día, después de haber volado en un Boeing 247, volvía a hacerlo; y cada vez la pesaba más; pero Blanch era el único motivo que lo hacía regresar a esa ciudad que en cada visita insistía en alborotarle los recuerdos que sólo estando lejos podía calmar.

Arrojando un resoplido resignado, el actor emprendió sus pasos hacia el interior de su vivienda que en sí era más de su hija que de él o la misma Karen que al notar la ausencia de su amante de ocasión, apareció por el recibidor para ir a una puerta que por fuera ya se abría diciéndose al verlo por el umbral… **– ¡Terrence, qué gusto verte!**

**- Hola, Karen…** – el castaño cerró interrogándosele…

**- ¿Qué tal el viaje?**

**- ¡Horrible! Ese aparato volador brinca más que la rueda de una carreta transitando por terracería.** – De la mezcla sarcástica y divertida, la actriz rió yendo el mayordomo a recibir el equipaje del recién llegado que le saludaría… **– ¿Cómo estás, Hernie?**

**- Muy bien, señor. ¿Quiere que vaya a prepararle un baño para liberarlo del estrés del vuelo?**

**- Quisiera ver a Blanch antes de. ¿Dónde está? ¿Arriba en su habitación?**. – Allá intentaron dirigirse pero…

**- No… **– respondió Karen ahora molesta de la indiferencia de Terrence que la miró interrogándole…

**- ¿Ha salido con alguna amiga?**

**- No. – **Y debido a la escueta respuesta el castaño fue irónico y grosero al decir…

**- ¡Debo preguntar otra vez para saber ¿dónde diablos está mi hija?!**

**- Hernie puede explicártelo, ¿no es así?**

**- Sí, señora…** – contestó el mayordomo mirando de frente al actor. **– Ella… no está aquí.**

**- ¿A dónde se ha ido?... – **se frunció un ceño antes de gritar cansado de ese absurdo momento de intrigas.

**- ¡Se ha escapado de casa para largarse con quién sabe a dónde! ¡Ah, pero cuando la tenga cerca va a oírme!**

Sin embargo alguien se iría a los extremos al inquirir… **– ¡¿Acaso se ha fugado con algún enamorado?!**

**- No, señor; lo ha hecho sola porque quiso asistir a un curso de verano.**

**- Ah, menos mal.**

**- ¡¿Te parece bien lo que ha hecho?!**

**- ¿Qué de malo tiene un curso de verano?...** – se respondió sin verle la seria importancia.

**- Malo nada; ¡¿pero haberlo tomado sin la autorización de sus padres además de lo lejos que se ha ido?!**

**- ¿Tú no se lo diste? – **se inquirió tranquilamente; no obstante la otra parte respondería alterada…

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿O tú sí?!**

**- No, tampoco porque de haberlo sabido no vengo a Nueva York.**

**- ¡Claro!**... – se manoteó furiosamente y así se observaría… **– ¡Se me olvidaba que a ti sólo te interesa tu hija y que los demás se vayan al carajo!**

**- ¿Podrías decirme a qué viene tu reclamo, Karen?...** – preguntó Terrence.

**- ¡A que quince años te he dado de mi vida y tú…!**

**- ¿Yo qué?... – **se indagó con profundidad.

**- ¡Ni un mínimo de atención has tenido para conmigo!**

En cambio el castaño devolvería sin sentirse afectado… **– ¿Y por qué dártelo cuando "tus amigos" te lo ofrecen a chubascos, o no?. **– Los ojos de la castaña mostraron sorpresa; más no él que dijo… –** Vamos, Karen. Una ridícula escena de celos como ésta, va bien dentro de un matrimonio normal; el nuestro es una simple pantomima. **

**- Entonces quiero el divorcio… – **ella se escuchó chantajista; y él contuvo las risas para decir...

**- Y yo… volveré a decirle a mi abogado que te mande junto a la nueva las catorce peticiones anteriores porque de esas sólo tu firma necesitan. – **Punto final para Karen; y el siguiente guión fue para… **– Hernie, ¿a dónde se ha ido mi hija?**

**- A Illinois, señor.**

**- ¿Por qué allá?**

**- Este verano inauguraron un instituto; y como sus compañeras irían, ella también quiso ir; y yo...**

**- Es demasiado lejos para una señorita de su edad ¿no lo consideraste?**

**- No pude negarme, señor.**

**- Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo estará allá?**

**- ¡No pensarás dejarla hacer su voluntad, ¿verdad?!**

**- Karen…** – unos ojos volvieron a ella… **– por si no te has dado cuenta, ya lo hizo.**

**- ¡Aún así yo no puedo permitir que burle mi autoridad. Soy su madre y debe respetarme! ¡Y tú como su padre es tu obligación el ir por ella y traérmela que por algo tengo su custodia!**

**- Sólo eso me faltaba que me ordenaras y que yo te obedeciera. Hernie…** – volvieron a mirarlo… **– ¿el lugar es seguro?**

**- Bastante, señor. La propiedad pertenece a una familia de renombre aunque… con la crisis que está viviendo el país, perdió todo y quieren recuperarlo un poco y la han registrado como institución educativa. Las personas que están a cargo me garantizaron la seguridad de Blanch.**

**- Bueno, pues hay que confiar en ellos y dejarles a nuestra hija. Lo malo que al no estar ella aquí, yo me regreso a California.**

**- ¡¿Y serías capaz de irte sin verla?! ¡Tú no viste la cara de desilusión que puso cuando le anuncié que no llegabas a tiempo!**

**- ¿Y qué me sugieres entonces? Porque bien te dije que sólo dos días iba a tomarme en llegar y al parecer no la enteraste.**

**- Se me olvidó así que… ve a visitarla por lo menos y darle personalmente su regalo que me imagino le traes. **

Y porque el rostro de Terrence proyectaba enojo y hesitación, el valiente Hernie diría… **– Señor, sé que estoy arriesgando mucho al meterme en sus asuntos pero no sería mala idea que fuera a verla. Blanch siempre lo espera ansiosa y con gran ilusión. Una sola visita hará de ella la chica más feliz del mundo; y el tiempo que usted vuelva a ausentarse no será tan tormentoso para ella que lo ama y extraña muchísimo.**

Pensarlo no le tomaría tanto porque… **– Está bien. Voy a aprovechar que ésta vez viajaré en tren para detenerme… ¿dónde exactamente, Hernie?**

**- Chicago; y de ahí un servicio de auto puede llevarlo a Lakewood. La familia Ardley es bien conocida.**

Si anteriormente Terrence no mostró sorpresa sí la hubo al pedir corroboración… –** ¡¿Quién has dicho?!**

**- Los Ardley. Entre ellos está su hija.**

. . . . .

Una sencilla llamada hubiese bastado para saludar a Blanch. Sin embargo… ¡Verla! Verla era lo que más deseaba en la vida. Volver a verla a pesar de saberla de otro. Sí, ya no le importaba sino sólo verla. Conocerla feliz, amando diariamente a su esposo. ¿Con hijos? Quizá. Con el paso de los años intentó mitigar su pena con lo que fuera pero ahora su hija le brindaba la oportunidad de volver a mirar esos ojos color esmeralda que en las noches estando a solas extrañaba y que al amanecer jamás se cansaba de imaginársela a su lado diciéndole… **– Buenos días, amor mío..**. – y envolviéndose en besos para entregarse al amor.

**- ¡Por Dios!...** – sentado en un asiento aguardando por el convoy que le llevaría a Chicago, el actor se jaló los cabellos reconociendo… **– ¡cómo le dolía amarla así!... –** Pero más le torturaba que ella hubiera tenido **prisa por olvidarle** porque eso debió haber pasado para decidirse casarse con Albert; un hombre que Terrence no podía odiar sino pedirle que le diera la felicidad que él no pudo; y aunque hubiera querido para él ya había sido demasiado tarde porque ese día que se canceló su boda, los periódicos le corroboraron que Candice White le había dado el "sí" a William Albert Ardley, más no enterándose de la desgracia que había embargado a la recién pareja de casados.

. . .

**Liz Carter,** **Irene, Litzie171209, Luisa, Olga Liz, Amanecer Grandchester, Iris Adriana, Sayuri1707,** gracias eternas.


	6. Chapter 6

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 5**

**. . .**

Ante la cuestión **– ¿Y hay algo malo en eso? **– que George lanzó, Candy más nerviosa se hubo puesto y comenzó a caminar por la oficina pensando en voz alta…

**- No podemos mantenerla aquí.**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- ¡Porque no quiero verlo!... – **la rubia se paró abruptamente para mirar a su interlocutor que le cuestionó…

**- Candy, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?**

**- ¡Sí; hay que cancelar la suscripción de Blanch Randall o Grandchester o como se apellide!**

**- ¡Eso sería un gravísimo error!**

**- ¡Más lo sería que él llegara hasta aquí!**

**- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?... – **se inquirió frente a la actitud que no era difícil de descifrar.

**- ¡No lo sé pero debemos hacerlo!**

**- Lamento contrariarte pero no podemos.**

**- ¡Claro que sí!**

**- Candy… **– por los hombros George rápidamente la tomó para mirar unos temerosos ojos y decirle… –** yo sería el último ser humano en cuestionar estos sentimientos inexplicables de tu parte… pero cancelar a una estudiante sin darle una razonable justificación, sería el fin de lo que apenas estamos emprendiendo. **

**- ¡No si le explicamos…!**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¡Que hemos descubierto su fraude!**

George tuvo que zarandearla un poquito para hacerla reaccionar. –** Ha pagado su cuota; y nosotros no estamos en posibilidades de reembolsar ese dinero porque lo necesitamos e inclusive ya lo invertimos. Además, piensa que el resto de las chicas se dará cuenta; todas ellas van a cuestionar; y si no les damos una válida respuesta, no verán la seriedad en esto y también se irán pidiendo lo mismo y nosotros tendremos que pagar más y sin vacilación.**

Por breves segundos, moreno y rubia se miraron en silencio; luego ella diría… –** Tienes razón; discúlpame, George, yo… – **Candy se masajeó las sienes… – **simplemente no sé qué me pasó.**

Él sí, y le explicaría de este modo… **– Aunque mi fidelidad siempre será para William, te entiendo, Candy, te entiendo perfectamente.**

**- ¡Y también que lo amo, ¿verdad?!... – **su mirada verde esmeralda suplicaba que le creyeran.

**- Yo lo sé. En ningún momento lo he dudado; y tampoco soy nadie para reprochártelo porque yo comprendo muy bien ese tu sentir que por tanto tiempo se hubo mantenido dormido y de repente se despierta al simple hecho de saber de alguien que fue importante en tu vida. Tú y él tienen un pasado que ciertamente los marcó; y esas, las marcas, jamás se borran por mucho que queramos cubrirlas. **

. . .

Pidiéndosele a Johnson encarecidamente guardarle el secreto de su revelado nerviosismo, Candy salió de la oficina para ir a su respectivo grupo que de lo más aburridas aguardaban por ella en el hall. Blanch ya había arribado y reunido con sus compañeras; pero ante la mirada escudriñadora que la instructora le dedicaba en el momento de tenerla cerca, le hizo preguntar… **– ¿Está todo bien, Miss Ardley?**

Su voz la sacó de trance y la reprendería… –** No estuviste en el pase de lista, jovencita.**

**- Lo lamento. Tuve una muy mala noche; y al no poder conciliar el sueño, opté por levantarme e ir a disfrutar un poco del sol y otro tanto de Lakewood.**

**- Como haya sido, establecimos reglas y todas acordaron en respetarlas.**

**- Sí, es verdad; y de nuevo lo lamento. – **Blanch mostró docilidad ante el obvio malestar de Candy que dijo…

**- Hoy cancelaremos el Arte del Cultivo para dedicarlo a los Primeros Auxilios. – **Gestos de descontento percibió la rubia y mayormente les aclararía… –** Es para ofrecer pronto auxilio en caso de un accidente y ustedes estén cerca o presentes. Formen parejas. Y tú, Blanch, ven conmigo. Tú me servirás para demostrarles a las demás qué hacer frente a una situación de atragantamiento.**

. . .

El sol afuera estaba en todo su esplendor. Y de ello el grupo de Archie lo disfrutaba, así como de su guapa presencia, al estarles mostrando un hermoso corcel negro azabache para llevar a cabo el primero paso en su lección de equitación: el trato de confianza que debe haber entre jinete y caballo a montar.

Annie había empezado con la repostería que todos disfrutarían a la hora del lunch. Patty impartía Geografía al ser cuestionada por una alumna acerca de la distancia y tiempo que había de un hogar hasta Lakewood, soltándose todas en carcajadas cuando otra hubo interrogado si la pregunta había sido formulada por si se tenía planes de escaparse y lo peor a pie.

Y así, entre risas, suspiros, quemadas y lastimadas, transcurrieron las dos primeras horas. Y luego se rolarían a las chicas a modo que todas fueran conociendo lo mismo; comiendo a las dos de la tarde y finalizando las actividades a las diecisiete horas teniendo a partir de ese tiempo: libre, antes de ser llamadas a cenar y puestas a dormir.

. . . . .

Al día siguiente y después del pase de lista, se formaron los mismos primeros grupos, quejándose cuarenta y cinco chicas al oír que a las quince que habían quedado con Archie, éste les ordenaba ir por sus trajes de baño ya que la Natación sería la clase del día, aunque muchas no ingresarían al lago al quejarse de lo fría que estaba el agua. No siendo lo mismo para los horarios después del meridiano que lo disfrutarían enormemente.

Blanch sería una de ellas ya que su recorrido por Lakewood terminara, habiendo conocido al final quién hubo sido el creador del Portal de las Rosas: Anthony Brown; el de la Cascada: Archibald; y el de Piedra: Alistar Cornwell que por el modo que Miss O'Brien hablada de él supusieron todavía había sentimientos por el desaparecido inventor y hermano de su guapísimo instructor y del cual, su hijo rasgos le había heredado y que en su lugar de trabajo recibía al bien parecido visitante trajeado que frente a la reja del portal principal se había parado al descender de un auto rentado.

**- Buen día. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?.** – Amablemente, Alistar saludó detrás de la puerta.

**- Buen día. Sí. Me informaron que mi hija está en este lugar y quisiera verla antes de volver a retomar el tren a California.**

**- No sé si se podrá pero… ¿puedo saber su nombre?... – **¿el de ella o el de él? que diría…

**- Ella se llama Blanch Graham.**

**- ¿Eso significará B.G.?**

**- ¿Disculpa?**

**- No, no fue nada. Voy a darle el paso pero… ¿puedo ir con usted? Para anunciarlo con la directora del lugar.**

**- Sí, claro. No le veo el problema. **

**- Bien**. – Y en lo que Alistar abría la reja, Terrence regresó al auto para adentrarse al tener el acceso y esperar por su guía que lo llevaría por la vereda hasta el patio principal de la impresionante residencia disparándose locamente los latidos de un corazón al estar cada vez más y más de cerca de lo que ojos añoraban ver.

. . .

Blanch estaba siendo concentrada en el interior del improvisado Museo, y Candy ya había finalizado su clase e ingresado a la oficina a lado de George que abría una carta, cuando un auto se estacionó afuera de la lujosa construcción.

Solicitando un momento, Alistar se bajó del vehículo para entrar y anunciar al visitante que desde el interior del auto veía la dirección que el joven guardabosques había tomado.

Annie iba saliendo del área de cocina-comedor con su clase cuando su hijo apareció preguntándosele qué hacía ahí.

**- Un padre de familia busca a su hija.**

**- ¿Sabes su nombre?**

**- Ha preguntado por Blanch.**

**- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste pasar?**

**- Porque ignoraba que podía hacerlo. Además… creo que lo conozco, mamá.**

**- ¿Ah si? ¿de dónde?**

**- No estoy seguro pero… de alguna parte lo he visto.**

**- Bueno, tu tía está en la oficina ¿por qué no vas a avisarle? Yo mientras tanto voy a donde el visitante. ¿Chicas?**... – Se giraron a ellas… **– espérenme un momento. – **Aquellas ni respondieron por estar saboreando un recién horneado pan.

. . .

Desde su lugar pudo divisar que unas muchachitas se iban aproximando. Ser reconocido por alguna de ellas podía causarle problemas, así que sumiéndose en su asiento, Terrence trató de esconderse lo más que pudo; sin embargo al ver salir a la morena que reconoció y que a su dirección iba, el castaño despotricando por lo bajo, se reincorporó en su lugar y resignado tuvo que salir del auto para saludar debidamente a la que sonriente ya le decía…

**- Buen día, caballero. Mi hijo… ¡Terry!.**.. – gritó Annie palideciendo en cuestión de segundos y desvaneciéndose así de rápido. El castaño fue raudo y hábil al tomarla en brazos, pero de éstos sería retirada después de que Alistar apareciera con informes para el actor que dijo…

**- Creo que se desmayó. **

**- Sí, es lo que veo. ¿Mamá?. – **Annie reaccionó casi inmediatamente mirando con azoro al castaño personaje que le pidió silencio.

**- Y-ya, hijo, ya… me pasó. Fue… la impresión de...**

**- ¡¿Terrence Graham?!... – **una de las chicas que se acercaban y hubo visto el espectáculo de Miss Cornwell, lo reconoció prontamente siendo imposible impedir escandalosos gritos y que lo rodearan velozmente en busca de abrazos, besos y autógrafos al ser corroborado su rostro y presencia.

Mostrándose amable y sonriente, el actor correspondió a los gestos de las emocionadas y felices jovencitas que no podían creerlo sus ojos de que lo tuvieran ahí, en Lakewood, animándose algunas a preguntarle… – **¡¿Usted será parte de este curso de verano?!**

**- ¡¿Nos dará clases de actuación?!**

**- ¡De literatura!**

**- ¡No, no, no. Yo sólo…!**

**- ¡Sí, por favor! ¡Haga de este curso el más excitante de todos!**

**- ¡Sí, señor Graham, por favor, por favor! ¡Se lo suplicamos! ¡Enséñenos a dar un beso como los que se miran en las películas que hace!**

**- ¡Ah, no! ¡Yo quiero uno real!... – **pidió una más atrevida y que de su cuello ya estaba colgada tratando él de alejarse porque seguro sí se lo plantaba; lo malo que al girarse, otra jovencita tenía por el otro lado hasta que su salvadora llegó.

Dada la orden de retirarse por parte de Patty, Blanch y sus compañeras se dirigieron a la mansión. Y desde el momento de dar una vuelta todas divisaron el alboroto que otras estudiantes tenían, acercándose rápidamente la mayoría para ver qué pasaba. Debidamente comportada, la hija del actor con una amiga, se quedó rezagada; pero entre un hueco donde pudo identificarlo, después de gritar… **– ¡Papá!...** – la castaña perdió el porte y corrió velozmente quitando con rudeza a cuanta humanidad tuviera enfrente haciéndose camino hasta que llegó a él que la nombró…

**- ¡Blanch!**

**- ¡Papá!**

**- ¡¿Papá?!**... – preguntaron con asombro muchos presentes que no perdían detalle en la manera en que esa joven se abrazaba de aquel guapo hombre y lloraba de verle, correspondiendo él y sonriendo de su chiquilla que al oído le decía… – **¡Gracias por venir! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado!**

**- Yo también, linda**. – Con larguísimas lágrimas mojándole las mejillas Blanch se desapartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos, de pronto besarle en los labios apretadamente y luego decirle…

**- ¡Sabía que no podías defraudarme!**

**- A ti nunca, hija. – **Terrence besó la frente de Blanch que fue cuestionada…

**- ¡¿En serio es tu padre?!**

**- Sí..**. – la orgullosa castaña ya se abrazaba de él apoyando una de sus mojadas mejillas en su pecho.

**- Pero lo besaste…** – alguien inquirió con sorpresa.

**- Siempre ha sido así entre nosotros, ¿verdad, papá?**

**- Cierto.**

**- Pues como amigas de su hija, Señor Graham, creo que todas merecemos un saludo igual.**

**- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!... – **desde la cima de unas escalinatas alguien hubo gritado rígida y ¿celosamente?

Su voz era inconfundible a sus oídos; y Terrence no tuvo necesidad de girarse para saber quién estaba detrás de él que sonrió disimulada y ciertamente de felicidad. En cambio Candy, en cuanto supo de su llegada, debía portarse indiferente y dura; y las primeras a aplacar serían las jovencitas que a sus aposentos se les ordenó pasar. Sin embargo, alguien le preguntaría…

**- ¿El señor Graham se integrará al curso?**

**- ¡Vayan a sus habitaciones!... – **se les indicó nueva y estrictamente, rebelándose una al pasar junto a la rubia…

**- Pues más valdría sino… mañana mismo me largo de este lugar. Bastante tengo en casa con los gritos de mis padres como para soportar los de aquí. **

De la amenaza, la pecosa irguió su cuerpo y enarcó una ceja, pidiéndole a la última alumna… **– La orden es también para ti, Blanch.** – Ella miró a su padre que le pediría…

**- Obedece y ve.**

**- No te irás sin despedirte, ¿verdad?**

**- Claro que no. – **Un último beso entre padre e hija, Annie, Alistar y Candy presenciaron. Y ya que estuvieron a solas porque la familia Cornwell también se hubo marchado, alguien con severa ironía cuestionaría…

**- ¿Será que un día puedas llegar a un lugar sin hacer ¡tanto! alarde de tu persona?**

**- Yo no tuve la culpa; tu amiga la tímida lo provocó.** – Terrence seguía dándole la espalda a Candy que tampoco se movía de su lugar y respondía enérgicamente…

**- ¡Se llama Annie!**

**- Como sea…** – el castaño se alzó de hombros aguantando la risa de la pelea que ya tenían.

**- ¡Eres incorregible, Terrence Grandchester!**

**- Y tú…** – finalmente él se giró para preguntarle… **– ¿Eres Candice White Ardley o la Hermana Gray del Colegio San Pablo?**

. . .

Bien contenta y agradecida contigo…

Vero, Luisa, Bermone, Veronique, Aaaq, María1972, Iris Adriana, Invitada, Celia, Dalia, Amanecer Grandchester, Liz Carter, Irene, Puka, Olga Liz, Clauseri, LucyLuz.


	7. Chapter 7

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 6**

**. . .**

Y ahí estaban, luego de transcurridos dieciocho años sin saber el uno del otro y parados frente a frente, los dos más rebeldes del San Pablo. Él sintiendo más amor por ella y ella… controlando sus deseos de echarse a correr para ir a abrazarle y decirle lo contenta que estaba de verlo completamente recuperado de aquella última vez que lo vio en aquel horrible teatro de Rockstown y en una deplorable condición. Sin embargo él ignoraba que ella hubo estado ahí viéndole, haciéndole con su llorosa angelical alucinación reaccionar y regresar al teatro que al final de cuentas sí se abandonó para abrirse camino en Hollywood, lugar donde lo llevó la depresión y que le ayudaría sino a olvidar, a aminorar el dolor por haber perdido engañosamente a su gran y único amor, ese que se volvía a tener en frente y que como una vez, se temía en abrazar por el miedo de no dejarla ir. En aquel ayer hubo sido Susana el impedimento, ahora lo era el amigo ya que ella era su mujer.

Ignorando también muchas cosas en la vida de él, Candy para romper el tenso momento que se hubo formado alrededor de los dos, preguntaría por… **– ¿Tu esposa no ha venido contigo?**

**- No… – **contestó Terrence acercándose al no dársele invitación a pasar… **– porque después de ver a mi hija yo… debo seguir un camino. **

**- ¿Entonces ella está de acuerdo en dejarla con… nosotros? **

Un escalón abajo de la rubia, el castaño quedó para responder… –** No mucho porque… **

**- Blanch se les escapó, ¿cierto?**

**- Así es.**

El sentimiento de compasión que antes le caracterizaba y sin sentirlo verdaderamente, Candy exclamaría. –** Pobre Susana, me imagino el susto por el que pasó al no encontrarla en casa.**

**- ¿Susana dijiste?...** – el guapo actor la miró con ceño fruncido asegurando la pecosa…

**- Debió haberse mortificado mucho al ser ella su madre, ¿o no es así?. – **El tiempo de guardar secretos ya había pasado y se dijo…

**- No, Candy. Yo… **

**- ¡¿Te casaste con alguien más?!. –** Por alguna razón la rubia hubo alterado la voz al interrumpirle; y él diría a su intuición…

**- Sí.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- Por Blanch.**

**- ¡¿Quién es su madre?!**

**- Karen Kreis, la…**

- **Julieta del afiche en tu apartamento, ¿verdad?**

**- Efectivamente.**

**- Entonces… – **el ser y la voz de Candy temblaban pero debía cuestionar mirándole de frente… –** ¿dejaste a Susana para unirte a ella?**

**- No; fue al revés. Susana me dejó a mí justo el día que íbamos a casarnos.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!... – **se quiso saber demandantemente.

**- No lo sé. – **Entonces un increíble reproche de una boca saldría al indagar…

**- Y si ya eras libre… ¿por qué no volviste?**

**- Porque coincidentemente ese mismo día… tú te casaste con Albert… **– que en su recámara sería visitado por el moreno secretario que malas noticias había recibido y debía compartir habiendo salido de la oficina y luego por una de las muchas puertas de la mansión.

**- ¿Está todo bien, George?... – **preguntó el rubio al percibir la presencia del hombre que luego de solicitarle a Pony dejarles a solas y ella abandonado la pieza, lentamente se fue acercando, diciendo palabra hasta que sus negros ojos se toparon con los azules que sonreían al igual que su rostro. **– ¿Qué pasa, amigo?**

**- William...** – se le tomó de una mano para enterarle que… **– has recibido una carta.**

**- ¿Ah si?... – **un ceño se frunció con ligereza… –** ¿de quién?**

**- De la Familia Regan.**

**- ¡¿Y qué quieren?!... – **la voz de Albert sonó dura.

**- Anunciarte que Neil… ya ha cumplido su sentencia.**

Aunque no sentía su cuerpo, un organismo se tensó al pedir afirmación… –** ¡Y por lo mismo ha salido de la cárcel, ¿verdad?!... – **lugar donde lo encerraron después de haber cometido su fechoría.

**- Sí; y viene hacia acá para reclamar lo que es suyo.**

**- ¡¿Te refieres a Lakewood o a Candy?!**

**- No lo sé ciertamente. La señora Regan es quien lo informa a medias.**

**- ¡Rayos, George!**

**- ¡William, por favor!**... – Johnson lo liberó con cuidado para inclinarse y sujetarle con fuerza y ambas manos el rostro que reflejaba la impotencia frente a los inútiles esfuerzos de moverse.

**- ¡¿No te das cuenta del peligro que corre Candy?!**

**- ¡Pero resulta ser que no está sola!**

**- ¡Aún así, Neil no se tocará el corazón para volver a disparar a quién se le interponga! ¡Es un ex convicto del cual no sabemos qué mañas haya aprendido en la prisión! **

**- ¡Las que hayan sido no lo dejaremos acercarse; además… Terrence Grandchester está aquí!**

**- ¡¿Quién?!... – **Albert dejó de pelear.

**- ¿No decías que es tu amigo? Quizá él podría ayudarte.**

**- ¿Qué hace aquí?**

**- Su hija es una de las visitantes. Y al parecer, se fugó de casa para venir hasta aquí.**

**- ¿Candy lo sabe?**

El moreno asintió con la cabeza tampoco ocultándole que… –** Se quedó hablando con él. – **El rubio también así que pediría…

**- George, halla el modo y dile que venga.**

**- Lo haré, siempre y cuando me prometas que te quedarás tranquilo.**

**- Sí, no te preocupes por mí.**

. . .

Más de un año había transcurrido desde aquella noche helada de su separación en Nueva York hasta el momento de encontrarlo en Rockstown, área a la que Candy fue a dar creyendo ilusionada que en ese lugar estaba Albert al fijar en su nota de aquel paquete recibido, precisamente esa dirección.

No obstante, el impacto que la rubia recibió al estar caminando por lo que era el pequeño pueblo, hubo sido enorme. Su corazón no paraba de latir aceleradamente ni sus ojos se despegaban de la marquesina de aquel sucio teatro donde su nombre estaba grabado; tampoco sus oídos dejaban de impresionarse de lo que aquellas chicas dijeron conforme salían horrorizadas de ver lo bajo que la promesa de Broadway había caído.

Impulsada de que aquello fuera una vil mentira, después de haber cubierto su entrada, Candy ingresó a la carpa y efectivamente… sobre el escenario lo vio, desaliñado, ebrio e imposible de articular una sola palabra de sus diálogos a lado de esa regordeta mujer.

La furia, la frustración y el llanto se entremezclaron en su ser y lo expulsó haciendo callar al hombre que junto a otros osaban insultarlo. ¿Qué pasó después de que ella telepática y suplicantemente le pidiera volver a donde pertenecía? Candy no lo quiso saber por sí misma, sino hasta que la señora Baker, en pos de los pasos de su hijo, la llamó explicándole el gran dominio que tenía sobre de él; y la prueba fue de que Terry, en su alcohólica alucinación la vio, cambiando de pronto y asombrando a los presentes con su actuación. La de ella, la de Candy con esa intencional visita había concluido al hacérseles a ambos un bien: ella para que continuara viviendo sin fantasmas y con otras oportunidades al amor; y él para rescatarlo y que regresara a su compañía y a la compañera que no hubo hesitado en sacrificarse y todo por salvarle a él. Así que engañada de que ese amor profesado sería duradero y de que Terry, sino enamorado al principio, lo llegaría a estar de Susana con el paso del tiempo debido al agradecimiento, la pecosa White cerró definitivamente ese capítulo en su vida para iniciar otro con el hombre que a cualquier hora aparecía cuando más le necesitaba.

El tiempo que convivieron juntos, el cariño que en ambos creció plus la ilusión de saber que Albert era su príncipe de la colina, no fue difícil para Candy enamorarse rápidamente de él, olvidándose así de todo aquello que según ella ya jamás podía ser.

. . .

Habiendo asegurado el Museo de Stear, Patty se encaminó a la mansión divisando, igual que las chicas y paradas en la escalinata frontal, dos presencias. La de su amiga ya le resultaba fácil de distinguir pero ¿quién era el hombre que estaba con ella que ni aún con sus gruesos espejuelos podía enfocar bien?

Curiosa, la señorita O'Brien apresuró sus pasos para pronto saber. Y al hacerlo, ella no se desmayó como Annie sin embargo los libros que llevaba consigo, pesadamente los dejó caer interrumpiendo con su llegada y reacción la conversación que rubia y castaño sostenían.

Caballeroso, el actor se dispuso a levantar lo que yacía esparcido en el suelo recibiéndolo la morena que miraba atónita a su amiga que tenía sus ojos en él que le decían… **– Gracias… Terry.**

**- De nada…** – el actor enmudeció debido a que ignoraba un nombre que se pronunciaría…

**- Patty.**

**- Patty; prometo no olvidarlo para una próxima vez.**

**- No te preocupes… – **dijo tímidamente sonriente la recién presentada.

Con el último libro levantado, Terry lo entregaría solicitando…. **– Candy, ¿habrá problema si hablo con Blanch por unos minutos a solas?**

**- ¿Es que acaso te vas?... – **se indagó precipitadamente diciéndose...

**- En dos horas sale el tren y…**

**- Entiendo…** – dijo la rubia pidiéndole a su amiga… **– Patty, ¿podrías llamar a Blanch Grandchester?**

**- Es Graham. – **Candy lo miró enterándola él… **– Desde que dejé el colegio, renuncié a ese apellido.**

**- ¿Ni con tu madre tienes contacto?. – **Terry hizo un gesto de no mucho. **– ¡Vaya!..** – expresó la pecosa sin necesidad de corregir ya que la morena se dispuso a ir en la búsqueda de la requerida jovencita que a su habitación nunca llegó porque yacía sentada en el primer peldaño de arriba hacia abajo de la elegante escalera; y que veloz descendería al divisarse su presencia y entregado el mensaje de que su padre deseaba hablar con ella.

Como una gacela graciosa y sonriente Blanch apareció estando su mirada únicamente en su padre al que volvió a abrazar y luego lo tomó de una mano para llevárselo de ahí, alcanzando Terry apenas decir… **– Con permiso…** – a la mujer que entristecida los miraba alejarse encaminándose al portal de las rosas donde bancas habían y una sería ocupada por padre e hija que oiría… **– Reconoces que hiciste mal saliéndote así de casa, ¿cierto?**

**- Sí, lo sé; y sólo por ti, siento mucho haberlo hecho.** – Blanch se recargó en el pecho de Terry que diría…

**- Karen se ha enojado contigo.**

**- ¿Y si te digo que no me importa? Que por mí puede reventar y…**

**- ¡Oye!...** – la callaron para recordarle… **– que hablas de tu madre.**

**- Ella sólo figura serlo; y lamentablemente no la quiero. ¡No la quiero porque tampoco a ti te respeta!**

**- ¿Y tú crees que a mí me afecta cuando el respeto se lo falta a ella misma?**

**- Entonces, ¿por qué no te divorcias, Papá?**

**- Yo estoy en la mejor disposición; y te prometo que lo haré aprovechando que Karen volvió a solicitármelo.**

**- Y con ello mi custodia, por favor…** – le suplicó… **– para que yo pueda irme contigo sin ningún problema.**

**- ¿Te gustaría?**

**- Bien sabes que sí y también de que ya no quiero vivir a su lado sino al tuyo; y quien sabe hasta con la suerte de casarnos.** – En una fuerte carcajada, Terry se soltó observándole…

**- Sabes que eso es imposible.**

**- Lo sé; fue una locura dicha pero no el que te amo como ninguna mujer lo hará.**

**- ¿Eso… crees?**... – inquirió el castaño sabiendo que así era porque la que él amaba y que nunca le preguntó si también, estaba casada con otro. Y al estarlo era prueba de que no lo hizo tanto. Lo mismo con Susana que a pesar de arriesgarlo todo, pudo más una revancha que dizque su amor por él.

Abrazados y en silencio, Terry y Blanch se quedaron, siendo observados por un par de ojos azulados que proyectaban duda frente a lo recién escuchado preguntándose también ¿cómo era posible que una hija amara a su padre con la magnitud que Blanch con besos, abrazos y caricias estaba profesando? Él amaba a los suyos, sí, pero…

**- ¿Qué haces?**... – le preguntaron por detrás, saltando el joven y girándose para mirar a su padre que su clase había terminado; y al estar yendo a la mansión hubo divisado el auto visitante queriéndose saber quién era el dueño al apenas distinguirlo a lado de una alumna y perdiéndose entre las rosas.

Con un dedo índice, Alistar pidió silencio para no ser descubiertos por Los Graham que se apuntaron.

¡¿Qué demonios hacía ese hombre ahí?!... – gritó interiormente Archibald que con la duda no se quedaría; así que iría a donde Terrence, siendo seguido por su hijo que no perdería detalle de la furia y la rivalidad que su padre proyectó contra el visitante aquel que liberó a Blanch de su abrazo para ponerse de pie y confrontar al ex compañero de colegio que espetaría con enemistad… **– ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí?!.** – Dos hijos permanecieron callados para oír sardónicamente del actor…

**- ¡Vaya! Yo ¡tan! feliz que vine a verte después de pasados tantos años; y mira el recibimiento que me das.**

**- ¡Deja tus estúpidos sarcasmos para después y responde como se debe!**

**- Ya que insistes, está bien. Pues resulta que entre ustedes hay algo que me pertenece.**

Unos increíbles e incontrolados celos lo cegaron; y Archibald espetó. **– ¡Candy hace mucho tiempo dejó de serlo!**

**- ¡¿Quién?...** – quisieron saber dos diciendo fuertemente uno…

**- ¡Yo estoy hablando de mi hija!**... – que miraba extrañada a su instructor que tarde reconoció su metida de pata al dejarse claramente llevar por un sentimiento que tampoco del todo estaba muerto y que una humanidad lo descubrió no entendiendo los otros qué misterio rodeaba a sus respectivos progenitores que miradas furiosas, recriminadoras y arrepentidas se dedicaban.

Comprendiendo el avispero que había alborotado y con ellos las preguntas atacantes, Archibald veloz emprendió su retirada cuestionando Alistar al padre de ¿su amiga?...** – ¿Qué verdaderamente ha pasado aquí?**

Porque detrás de él su hijo no iba, Archie desde cierto punto gritó su nombre. El actor no le contestó pero Alistar miró a Blanch que quizá le respondería más adelante las cuestiones que también ella comenzó a formular al quedarse a solas padre e hija.

**- ¿Quién es Candy, Papá? ¿por qué el maestro Cornwell te confrontó así? ¿de donde lo conoces? ¿por qué…?**

**- Blanch…**

**- No vas a responderme, ¿verdad?**

**- Es una historia un poco larga de contar y yo apenas tengo tiempo para regresar a la estación de tren. Así que vamos al auto….** – la tomó de la mano para llevarla allá y… – **entregarte tu regalo y…**

Archibald tampoco era libre de interrogantes que no contestaba hasta que Alistar cansado de hablar vanamente y seguirlo, se detuvo para retarlo… **– Está bien. Tú no quieres decir nada; pero yo sé quién sí lo hará.**

**- ¡Alistar, ven aquí!**... – Cornwell gritó ahora yendo detrás de su hijo que su persona fue divisada por su madre que a su padre iba en su búsqueda para contarle de la visita; aunque ya era demasiado tarde; y Archibald a Annie tuvo que compartirle el indiscreto error que cometió.

. . .

Detrás del ventanal de la espaciosa oficina, Candy yacía parada y su verde mirada posaba en el portal de las rosas anhelando por lo menos verlo aparecer, ya que segura estaba que Terry no se despediría después de estar con su hija; además ella…

Recriminándose, la pecosa dejó su lugar para buscar el asiento detrás del escritorio y ocuparlo para enfrascarse en otras cosas y no pensar y volver a olvidar, al fin que haberlo visto por breves minutos no iba a cambiar en nada los quince años pasados. Sin embargo…

. . .

Llorando nuevamente y con su regalo en mano, Blanch se despidió de su padre que en continuo contacto se mantendrían, justo como lo hacían cada vez que él la visitaba en Nueva York.

Viéndola entrar a la mansión, Terry interiormente estaba inquieto; y aunque su hija tenía mucho de él, él no estaba seguro que Blanch aguardara a su regreso para contarle la relación que existió entre él y la señor Ardley, de la cual y a pesar de los deseos que sentía de volverla a ver, no iba a despedirse; así que maldiciendo a Archibald, Terrence ingresó al auto y lo puso en marcha; y la vuelta estaba dando cuando… un humano se le puso peligrosamente enfrente.

George atendería de inmediato la petición de William. Entonces a éste lo dejó para regresarse a la mansión y entrevistarse con el actor que su auto ahí estaba pero no su presencia alrededor o en el interior de la casa.

Con su cometido a cuestas, el moreno se dispuso a buscarle; y de entre los arbustos salió cuando lo vio con la intención de marcharse.

Terrence lo miró ciertamente molesto debido a la manera tan sorpresiva que saltó a su paso. Algo similar años atrás en Escocia le sucedió. Sólo que en aquel entonces él montaba a caballo y Eliza Regan hubo sido quien apareció de repente para decirle cosas desagradables acerca de Candy.

De alguna manera, Terry creyó que aquel hombre también iba a reprocharle su visita. Breves ocasiones lo hubo visto; pero bien sabía quién era. Y George se lo afirmaría conforme le decía al estar cerca de una ventanilla… **– Mil perdones por haberme atravesado así.**

**- ¡Pude haberle golpeado!**

**- Lo sé pero… era importante hacerlo detener**. – Entendiéndolo erróneamente, el actor dijo…

**- Dígale al Señor Ardley que no tendrá problemas debido a mi presencia.**

**- De hecho… no estaría mal que se lo dijera personalmente, señor Grandchester.**

**- Me encantaría sin embargo… tengo un viaje que concluir; y los minutos…**

**- No sé si vayan a ser pocos pero a William le urge hablar con usted.**

Resignado el castaño preguntaría… **– ¿Está en la mansión?**

**- No. Si gusta… lo escolto hasta él.**

**- Está bien.** – A rodear el auto George se dispuso para en seguida montarse en ello e indicar el camino que los llevaría al otro lado del arroyo cruzando éste por un estrecho puente luego de recorridas un par de millas.

. . .

La señorita Pony volvía a estar haciéndole compañía y contándole relatos que Albert de memoria ya se sabía. No obstante, grosero no se comportaba y dejaba que la senil mujer le platicara una y otra vez la misma historia que consistía en cómo Candy hubo sido encontrada y los traviesos días de su niñez.

Él también era transportado y revivía con cariño la primera vez que la vio llorando en la colina; o cuando la hubo espantado al estar disfrazado de barba y lentes oscuros después de haberla salvado de su caída por la cascada; o consolado con la muerte de Anthony pero sintiéndose confortado en el momento que apareció Terry devolviéndole con cada uno de sus encuentros su sonrisa y la ilusión de un nuevo amor que la desgracia no querida… separó. Lo que mismo que pasaba entre ella y él; y todo gracias a la maldad y la envidia de la gente que no los dejó ser felices, empero…

Un llamado a la puerta se escuchó sacando a Albert de su cavilación y autorizando Pony un acceso.

. . .

Para aprovechar el viaje, Terrence entabló una conversación dentro de la cual fue informado de la manera en cómo la familia Ardley se vio afectada con la crisis primeramente nacional.

Comprendiendo y evitando cuestionar más, el guapo actor se concentró en manejar y observar en silencio: el lugar a donde llegaban, la puerta que le abrieron para que ingresara e intrigándole ¿por qué a una recámara lo conducían? cuando desde la sala pudo divisar donde quedaba el despacho; área apropiada para recibir a un invitado y mayormente al entrevistarse con un hombre de negocios.

Aguantando sus interrogantes, Terrence detuvo sus pasos detrás de George que les anunciaba. La voz envejecida que interiormente se oyó, el castaño no la identificó sino hasta que estuvieron en la alcoba. Era la señorita Pony si la memoria no le fallaba, sólo que ahora ya se le dificultaba ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él que sonrió creyendo lo habían reconocido. Más no fue así porque la mujer a pesar de ser amable le indicaría… **– Pase, por favor, abogado. Yo me retiro.** – Terry le dio caballerosamente el paso y la vio partir.

George ya estaba a lado de Albert; y éste, desde la cama donde yacía acostado, le llamaría… **– Terry, ¿de verdad eres tú?.** – El castaño se giró para atender a quien le hablaba viendo primero al moreno que le invitaba a acercarse.

Con cada paso que daba, el actor fruncía más y más su ceño, impresionado e intrigado que quiso saber… **– ¿Estás enfermo?**

**- ¡Cuántos años de no verte!.** – Expresó Albert; entonces Terry…

**- Sí, muchos realmente pero…**

**- Has cambiado.**

**- Tengo cerca de 36 años.**

**- Sí; ya no veo al joven rebelde ni problemático que conocí.**

**- Tú también has cambiado…** – se observó el pálido rostro y… **– ¿qué ha pasado contigo? ¿por qué estás en cama?**

**- George…**

**- Con permiso**. – Johnson se retiró para dejarles a solas.

**- ¿Gustas sentarte?**... – ofreció Albert diciendo Terry…

**- No…** – y miró de pies a cabeza a su convaleciente amigo que dijo…

**- No puedo moverme.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!. –** El castaño exclamó con sorpresa y susto. **– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿te accidentaste en alguna parte?!**

**- Digamos que sí. Pero cuéntame primero de ti. Me han dicho que una hija tuya asistió al curso veraniego.**

**- Sí.** – Terry estaba severamente conmocionado y en shock.

**- ¿Tienes más?**

**- No. Sólo… Blanch.**

**- Así se llama. Y ¿a quién se parece a ti o… a tu esposa Susana?**

**- Albert, lo lamento pero… ¿qué pasó contigo? ¡¿dónde está mi amigo; aquél fuerte que añoraba comerse el mundo al recorrerlo?!**

**- Te he sorprendido, ¿verdad?**

**- Estoy… no sé cómo decírtelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes así?**

**- Quince años.**

**- ¡¿Y nadie ha podido hacer algo por ti?!**

**- Al principio sí; luego fue inútil y ahora más.**

**- ¡Dios!...** – expresó sinceramente el castaño que una inmóvil mano tomó para apretarla fuertemente entre las suyas, y así de fuerte se hizo para no llorar diciéndose a su gesto amigo…

**- Gracias, Terry. Por un momento llegué a pensar que me odiabas.**

**- No, Albert; al contrario estaba agradecido contigo por… ¡demonios!**. – Sobre una rodilla, el actor cayó llevándose una mano y la del rubio a la frente al inclinar la cabeza y estirando la otra para agarrar el delgado brazo del hombre que diría…

**- Ahora te das cuenta de cómo ha vivido ella.**

**- ¡Pobre! ¡Pobre de ti! ¡De los dos!**

**- Sin embargo, su entereza y coraje delante de mí nunca la pierde. Siempre está sonriendo, haciéndome feliz con sus gestos, ocurrencias, su cariño y su…**

**- Entiendo; y de verdad…** – Terry levantó el rostro para mirar el de su amigo que se mostraba sonriente.

**- Yo lo sé. Pero creo que ha llegado mi hora de compensarla y… voy a necesitar de ti.**

**- ¿Cómo? Y si está en mí, cuenta con ello.**

**- Hazle el amor.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**

**- Y si es posible… dale un hijo por mí.**

. . .

**Gracias, querida amiga-lectora.**

_Irene, Sayuri1707, Dalia, Iris Adriana, Amanecer Grandchester, Liz Carter, Vero, LucyLuz, Luisa, Celia, Bermone, Darling Eveling, Olga Liz, Viry Queen and Veronique, __**Cieloazul, **__**Lady G.**__  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 7**

**. . .**

Masajeándose las sienes, Alistar la encontró. La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta y se coló sigilosamente hasta quedar de frente a ella que luego de arrojar un largo suspiro abrió los ojos y lo vio. **– Al, hijo, ¿tienes rato aquí?**

**- No, tía, vengo llegando.**

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- Decir que sí te estaría mintiendo pero… te veo tan estresada que… ya no sé si preguntarte.**

**- ¿Acerca de qué?... – **Candy se puso de pie para acercarse, tomarle la mano e ir al sofá para ocuparlo mirándose de frente.

**- ¿De dónde conoces al señor Graham?**

**- Oh, fuimos compañeros de colegio allá en Londres.**

**- ¿También de Papá?**

**- Sí, claro. Y de Annie, de Patty, de Stear.**

**- Ya entiendo.**

**- ¿Qué cosa?**

**- ¿Eran amigos?**

**- En sí, sólo de Albert y… digamos que mío. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?... – **Su frustración maternal consiguió que Candy volcara todo su amor en ese chico; y con cariño comenzó a acariciarle su cobrizo cabello.

**- ¿Fue tu novio?**

**- ¡¿Quién?!... – **ella se quedó congelada por segundos.

**- El señor Graham.**

**- ¿De dónde sacas eso?... – **Candy dejó de hacer lo que hacía para ponerse de pie.

**- Mi padre acaba de tener un altercado con él y…**

**- ¡¿Dónde?!.**.. – la pecosa se giró preguntando.

**- En el rosedal. Yo venía de las cabellerizas y vi a Blanch con su padre. Me acerqué y… escuché su conversación. **

**- ¿Oíste algo que te incomodara?...** – cuestionó la rubia ante un gesto de su sobrino.

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Qué fue?**

**- Creo que Blanch está enamorada de su progenitor.**

**- ¡¿Por qué lo dices?!... – **Candy se escandalizó.

**- Cuando lo saludó por primera vez, lo besó en los labios. **

**- ¿Ah si?**

**- Lo pregunté pero se me dijo que así lo habían acostumbrado entre ellos; pero al verlos sentados en la banca y lo que ella dijo… me está haciendo dudar.**

**- ¿Qué le dijo?**

**- Que se quería ir a vivir con él y con suerte de casarse. El señor Graham rió y Blanch reconoció su locura dicha pero… no lo sé.**

**- ¿Es que acaso te gusta?**

**- Es... una chica diferente y… bueno, a lo que venía, papá los vio también; y una furia se apoderó de él y fue a confrontar al papá de esta alumna. Y entre saludos iracundos y sarcásticos salió que… el señor Graham venía por algo que le pertenecía y a mi padre se le escapó decir que tú ya habías dejado de serlo. ¿Es verdad?**

Ocultarlo no serviría de nada así que la pecosa recriminando mentalmente a su "cuñado" dijo… –** Sí; fuimos novios en el colegio; pero luego de un tiempo cada uno tomó rumbos diferentes y yo me casé con tu tío Albert cuando tú estabas en la pancita de tu mamá y yo ya no supe nada de él hasta hoy.**

**- Entonces… ¿los celos que demostró papá fueron en defensa del tío Albert o…?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!...** – sagazmente respondió Candy.

**- Quiero creerte.**

**- Y yo no tengo por qué mentirte, corazón.**

**- Bueno, entonces me voy…** – el chico se puso de pie, y así lo hizo: se fue; dejando a la rubia pensativa y resolviendo rápidamente ir en busca de Los Cornwell que yacían sentados en una parte de césped verde imposibles de ver y oír lo que decían entre ellos después de haber tenido una escena de celos por parte de Annie que reclamó a Archibald al relucir que seguía enamorado de Candy ante la presencia de Terry que...

Preguntarle si había perdido por completo el juicio además de que era obvio su movimiento, sería una irónica grosería de su parte pero, el castaño soltó la mano de su amigo para levantarse abruptamente y cuestionar… – **Albert… ¿por qué yo?**

**- ¿Acaso no quieres?**

¡Ya lo creía! pero… –** ¡Candy no lo aceptará!**

**- Lo hará.**

**- ¡¿También se lo propondrás?!**

**- No, claro que no pero…**

**- ¿Es que tú y ella…?**

**- No logramos conocernos carnalmente. **

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- El día de nuestra boda, Neil nos esperaba afuera de la iglesia con pistola en mano. También de una sarta de tonterías que dijo, pretendía llevarnos con él; pero hombres al tratar de aprehenderlo, mi sobrino disparó al azar y sin misericordia, alcanzándome el proyectil e incrustándose en mi columna vertebral cuando quise aprovechar el momento para proteger a Candy. Nuestra "luna de miel" la pasamos: ella llorando y yo dentro del área de cuidados intensivos. Día con día, mes con mes, año con año buscamos ayuda pero nadie se arriesgaba a operar por el cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades que había de vivir o morir en el intento. Ella rogaba porque lo hicieran confiando que los expertos se inclinaran hacia la balanza del éxito, sin embargo ellos dudaron de sus propios conocimientos y yo… tuve que dejar de insistir ante el rechazo de su ayuda, alimentándome desde aquel entonces con los cuidados y el amor de Candy. Pero ya no se me hace justo, Terry. Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz con alguien que le dé lo que yo no puedo.**

**- ¿Y por qué hasta hoy lo decidiste?**

**- Ya lo había pensado antes.**

**- ¿Y luego?**

**- Candy no siente por Archibald lo que un día sintió por Anthony o por ti. Y yo quiero que disfrute el acto del amor. ¿O me dirás que ya no lo sientes por ella?**

**- ¡Es una locura, Albert, lo que me sugieres hacer!**

**- ¡Lo sé; pero tú no sabes lo que es ver a través de sus ojos el deseo o sus manos acariciando un cuerpo que no reacciona a su contacto ni puede satisfacerla!**

A pesar de la impotente alteración en su voz, Terry dijo… –** Ya han pasado quince años. Ella debió acostumbrarse y… – **Albert negó con la cabeza porque recientemente su esposa durmió a su lado y pudo percibirlo, sin embargo se le confiaría al amigo…

**- Hay otro problema.**

**- ¿Cuál?**

**- Neil ha salido de la cárcel y viene para acá. Lakewood es lo único que tengo para darle a mi esposa, y sin heredero ¡fácil! se lo quitará porque estoy seguro que viene por su parte de la herencia familiar. Así que… ese es otro favor que te pido, ayúdame a protegerla de él. Yo en mi inútil condición…**

**- Por eso no te preocupes. Voy a… cancelar algunas cosas de mi trabajo y… me quedaré aquí hasta que ese peligro haya pasado.**

**- Gracias, Terry. Sólo debo advertirte que Neil…**

**- Estate tranquilo. Yo… me las ingeniaré para regresarlo a donde estaba y de donde nunca debió haber salido.**

**- Yo tampoco me explico cómo lo consiguió.**

**- Sobornos quizá. ¿Buena conducta?**

**- A George no le dijeron mucho y… – **sin permiso una puerta se abrió; y el castaño se giró para mirarla precisamente.

**- Terrence… – **la rubia pasaría a su lado diciendo… – **pensé que ya te habías ido… – **mintió al haber visto afuera su auto y luego de haber buscado sin éxito alguno a sus amigos.

**- Yo lo mandé llamar, querida. – **La seriedad que le dedicaron al actor se tornó en una amplia y hermosa sonrisa para Albert que vería y oiría la dulzura que había en su voz…

**- Por supuesto, cariño. Iba a ser una imperdonable grosería del buen amigo Terry si no venía ver al gran Albert. ¿Cómo estás?... – **Candy se inclinó para besar a su esposo que carraspearía discretamente ante una presencia que se voltearía para no ver la melosa escena que la rubia por dentro disfrutaba al hacerlo incomodar. Acción que estaba consiguiendo en Albert que preguntaría después de liberarse…

**- ¿Cómo les fue en este día?**

**- Bastante bien hasta que… "alguien" hizo su ¡espectacular aparición! y me alborotó al palomero que por cierto, Terrence**. – Éste se tuvo que girar al escuchar secamente su nombre de la mujer que lo miraba al cuestionarle… **– ¿cómo resolverás el problema que me ocasionaste?**

**- ¡¿Perdón?!... – **dijo el señalado, precisamente señalándose.

**- Fui amenazada por una de las alumnas en irse si tú no te integrabas al curso.**

**- Lo lamento pero yo… **

**- Sería genial, ¿no?...** – comentó Albert para asegurar su propósito.

**- Este, yo, bueno… ¿con una semana estará bien?**

**- Hasta con un día… – **la rubia sugirió informando envidiosamente... –** porque ya tenemos un calendario de actividades y agregarte a ti… – **el castaño lo resolvería con facilidad al responder…

**- Puedo acomodarme hasta que ustedes terminen. Al fin y al cabo que una obra de teatro o una película en las noches y a la intemperie… se disfruta mejor. – **El doble sentido de sus palabras lo apoyaría con su amigo… **– ¿o no, Albert?**

**- Sí, claro. – **El rubio rió; y Candy miró al castaño con deseos de dejarlo calvo por insinuador.

**- Bueno, ya que tenemos un trato, yo paso a retirarme.** – Terry se acercó a su amigo; le tomó una mano y la otra la posó en una frente diciéndose… **– A pesar de haberte encontrado así, me dio muchísimo gusto verte.**

**- A mí también. Gracias por venir.**

**- Te veo mañana.**

**- Claro que sí. – **Una franca sonrisa ambos se dedicaron, y el castaño se giró para decir…

**- Señora Ardley, buenas noches. – **Pero ella le preguntaría…

**- ¿Te hospedarás en el pueblo?**

**- Por hoy sí. Temprano veré si puedo rentar algún cottage cerca de aquí.**

**- Nos parece bien.**

Y si la rubia fue descortés, su esposo no y diría… **– Bien sería que te quedaras entre nosotros.**

**- No, para no alborotar más… al palomero. –** Dos hombres volvieron a reír y la mujer hizo una mueca burlona de su chiste sin gracia para ella que pediría…

**- En seguida vuelvo, Albert. Acompañaré a Terry hasta la puerta. – **¿Para asegurarse que no volviera?

**- No te preocupes, linda. De aquí no me moveré. – **William también quiso ser gracioso y Candy… bueno, bien o mal debía agradecer por levantarle el espíritu caído.

. . .

Teniendo noción del camino de regreso, el castaño lo tomó primero ofreciendo caballerosamente en la primera salida el paso a la dama que iba en silencio delante de él. Pony que yacía en la sala los vio aparecer; y al intentar ponerse pie, Terry se apresuró para extenderle su mano y ayudarle.

**- Gracias, hijo.**

**- De nada, Madame… **– un beso en su arrugado dorso el actor dejó antes de liberarla solicitando la espectadora rubia…

**- Pony, ¿podrías ir a donde Albert?**

**- Claro, hija. Voy a aprovechar que hice sopa de fideos para llevarle un poco.**

- **Sólo ten cuidado, por favor… – **se le recomendó malinterpretándose…

**- Sí, no te preocupes, no lo quemaré.**

**- Lo digo por ti.**

**- Está bien. Tendré cuidado. – **De los refunfuños, el actor sonrió negando la rubia con la cabeza y emprendiendo sus pasos hacia la última salida.

Cruzado el umbral de la puerta y caminando por el patio verdoso, se dijo… – **Gracias por haberlo visitado.** – Ella seguía mostrándose seria pero menos agresiva.

**- Candy, lo lamento mucho. Te juro que lo ignoraba. – **Sus manos, Terry las metió en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

**- Está bien. **

Sacadas unas llaves, se jugaron; y al estar cerca de un auto se detuvieron para quedar frente a frente… **– Gracias también por… participar con nosotros.**

Alzándose de hombros el castaño replicaría… –** Dices que fue mi culpa, ¿no? Entonces… debo pagar.**

**- Sólo voy a pedirte que…** – de repente la pecosa se sintió nerviosa; más debía implantar la regla en su instituto… –** Nada de besos con las chicas, por favor.**

Aguantándose las risas, él sonaría serio también. –** Los evitaré, te lo prometo.**

**- Tampoco… puedes regresar a ver Blanch. Lo harás hasta mañana; ya cuando sea tu turno de presentarte con ellas.**

**- ¡Vaya!... – **quisieron bromear… –** ¿Así de estrictas eran las normas en el colegio?. – **Candy lo miró retadoramente; y Terry le diría… **– Te sienta bien que le sonrías de vez en cuando a los demás.**

Molesta de su sugerencia, ella le reprocharía. –** ¡¿Tú lo harías en una situación parecida?!**

**- Creo que te has olvidado que yo la viví primero.**

**- Es verdad… – **la rubia que se había apresurado a olvidarlo, la recordó. –** Susana.**

**- Así es.**

**- ¿Qué fue de ella?**

**- Murió.**

**- ¡¿Cuándo?!**

**- Al poco tiempo de… haberme plantado en la iglesia.**

**- ¿De qué?**

**- Se suicidó.** – La pecosa hizo un gesto de sorpresa que no duró dos segundos porque al tercero exclamaría...

**- Bueno, ya estaría de ella el dejarte libre.**

**- Sí. – **Su gesto no muy convencido la hizo preguntarle…

**- ¿Has sido feliz?**

**- Procuro serlo.**

**- Y con una hija mejor, ¿no?... – **lo que más añoraba ella.

**- Sí, por supuesto.**

**- ¿La quieres mucho?... – **Candy aprovecharía la conversación para tomar un rumbo.

**- ¿Qué padre no ama a su hijo?... – **el suyo bien lo sabía pero…

**- Es verdad; y al parecer tu hija te ama demasiado a ti… – **se inquirió con profundidad contestándose ligeramente…

**- Eso dice ella; pero en cuanto conozca a algún chico, su amor reducirá. **

**- ¿Y eso no te molesta? **

**- No ¿por qué?**

**- No sé. Te pensé… más celoso de ella porque Blanch… es obvio que sí lo es de ti.**

**- ¿Te lo parece?**

**- Hace rato que le llamaste ¿no llegó volando y así te quería llevar al alejarte de y sin importarle los demás?**

Terrence sonrió recordando el momento y excusando… –** Casi no nos vemos y cuando sí, es seriamente demandante.**

**- Tanto que… **– ella sacaría un dato compartido…. – **quiere casarse contigo cuando viva a tu lado.**

**- ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?...** – el castaño frunció el ceño.

**- Digamos que… una rosa me lo contó… – **Candy fue burda; y Terrence interiormente se molestó saliendo de él…

**- Algo… entrometida ¿no?... – **para no decir de Archibald metiche y rajón.

**- ¿Decir lo que escuchó de la boca de tu propia hija?... – **Miradas se sostuvieron, no dejando de ser intrigante la verde… –** ¿No te parece un comentario bastante incestuoso?**

**- Tal vez; pero lo que yo recuerdo era que nuestra plática era en privado.**

**- Sí, claro. ¿Y de qué más hablan cuando están a solas? ¿de cuántos hijos van a tener?**

**- Un momento… – **su amargura era entendible y perdonable debido a su conocida situación; pero ese veneno mordaz que le lanzó no le agradó mucho, así que Terry iría al punto de lo que percibía… –** ¿estás insinuando que yo tengo algo que ver con Blanch?**

**- ¡¿Lo tienes?!. **– Ella se mostró espantada; en cambio él la dejaría explayarse a sus anchas…

**- Tú dímelo. **

**- Bueno… – **de pronto la señora Ardley se vistió de seguridad al decir... –** pues yo creo que sí.**

**- ¿Tienes pruebas?**

**- Sí. Una fotografía tuya donde decía más o menos así… – **en tono burlón… – _**"Eres en el mundo, el único hombre que yo amo. Y yo quisiera ser la única mujer para ti".**_

**- … y aunado con lo del casamiento… **

**- Ahí lo tienes.**

**- Vaya, Candice, sí que me sorprendes, aunque te pregunto… – **ya era tiempo de atacarla también y la retaría... –** ¿qué de malo tendría?**

Horrorizada ella le gritaría… **– Casi nada ¡es tu hija!**

**- ¿Y tú no lo eras de William Albert Ardley? Y mírate te casaste con él.**

**- ¡Eso es completamente diferente. Yo fui adoptada y luego… ¿Blanch no lo es?!**

. . .

Gracias por dedicarme su tiempo.

María1972, Amanecer Grandchester, **Pathya, Serena Candy Andrew,** Sayuri1707, Irene, Veronique, Olga Liz, Vero, Bermone, **Lupita1797,** Aaaq, Lady GV, Blanca, **Noemí Cullen**, Liz Carter, Celia, María de la Luz, **Pati, Verito,** Iris Adriana, Viry Queen, Pau Ardley, **Mary,** Darling Eveling, **Silvia E,** Dalia and LucyLuz.


	9. Chapter 9

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 8**

**. . .**

Con su partida, ese invierno se había convertido en el más frío y crudo de toda su vida. Una elección se hubo tomado y con ella, ya no había marcha atrás. Aún sin amarla, se quedaría a su lado, porque así lo dictaba la obligación haciendo caso omiso a lo que su corazón deseaba: salirse de su pecho para ir detrás de su verdadero amor. Ese que no se giró más a verlo y se le había sugerido seguirlo ya que según Susana no quería hacerlo sufrir con su egoísmo. Pero cuando oyó la decisión tomada, la rubia ojo azul lloró de emoción y construyó castillos en el cielo, mismos que comenzarían a derrumbarse en el momento de que Terry se mudó a vivir con ella que sólo disfrutó de su presencia breve tiempo porque…

Ser actor era un propósito que conseguiría por sí mismo. Para ser Romeo no sólo aportó su talento si no la ilusión de que Candy fuera a verlo. Suscitado el accidente con la rubia actriz, Terry se dio cuenta de cuánto egoísmo lo rodeaba. A nadie le importaba quién sufría o lloraba, sino que el show debía continuar. Él intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo pero el dolor era cada vez más intenso que definitivamente, luego de acabada y criticada severamente su última interpretación, renunció importándole lo mismo que a ninguno de sus compañeros. Así que, al salir del teatro también saldría de la vida de Susana y con suerte de que un rayo lo partiera en dos en el camino para de una vez acabar con la situación en la que estaba. No la soportaba, porque ella no era la mujer que por las noches soñaba encontrar en casa. No era su pecosa, pero tampoco podía buscarla una vez que se prefirió a Susana que para no odiarla, dejaría de verla yéndose a encerrar primero a su apartamento y después salir sin llevar rumbo fijo para vagar con su pena e intentar ahogarla en cualquier lugar. Así rodó por meses y meses, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba lejos y el dinero había escaseado; entonces para conseguirlo entró a ese teatro de malo aspecto que mientras le cubriera su necesidad qué importaba que lo abuchearan cuando más había perdido y con ello su dignidad que sería rescatada por una visión angelical.

De menos edad, ya habían sido presentados; pero de estarlo bebiendo día y noche, el alcohol se convirtió en su mejor amigo: el único que le ayudaba a olvidar. Y así lo tuviera embrutecido, lo prefería a tener qué pensar. Por eso no hablaba haciendo enfadar a la audiencia que de pronto dejó de escucharse. Él se centró en ello distinguiendo al fondo de la carpa un ser que era muy parecido a…

No, Candy no podía ser. Su perturbada mente lo estaba engañando pero… ¿por qué su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte? ¿porque su imagen era muy real así como sus lágrimas y entristecidos ojos además de estarla oyendo interiormente?

Sumando a estos actos, el llamado que brotaba de lo más profundo de su corazón y la energía proveniente de la audiencia, luego de verificar e insistir que su presencia hubo sido parte de una alucinación, aún así Terry fue despertado de su larga pesadilla, armándose de valor para reconstruir su reputación al volver prontamente a la compañía teatral y a Susana que le recibiría sonriente y sin reproches; recriminaciones que una madre tampoco haría a petición de una hija que continuaría actuando el mejor papel de su vida: la de víctima hasta que…

Al arriesgar su vida, era muestra de que su amor lo podía superar todo. Entendía que sufría por ella, por la mujer que amaba; pero con paciencia y amabilidad Susana conseguiría ganárselo; así que pensó que sería más rápido al proponerle el empezar a vivir juntos, idea que no se rechazó; sin embargo entre ensayos que más se prolongaban y salidas del castaño, la rubia no avanzaba mucho, y la desesperación comenzó a hacer mella en ella aumentándole ese día que desapareció. No obstante a un año de su desconocido paradero, Susana ya estaba al borde de la locura y dentro de ésta ¡Candy, Candy! la seguía a todas partes. Entonces ella haría lo mismo, comenzando con escribirle y mandarle una carta que aunque se redactó, contestación nunca se recibió de la enfermera que sus propios problemas seguía confrontando.

Relámpago fue la noticia de su compromiso con Neil Regan; y al leerlo en el periódico, eso volvió a alentar el corazón de la actriz al deducir que Terry no estaba con ella sino ¿en dónde y con quién? ¿acaso otra mujer? Si así fuera, entonces el amor hacia Candy no era mucho y por eso ella...

Debido a los nervios que se le dispararon, sólo medicamentos o remedios caseros que las empleadas le preparaban, la mantenían controlada. Ese día que el joven castaño regresó, Susana bajo los efectos de una droga estaba así como dormida en un diván colocado frente al ventanal desde donde podía divisar la calle por donde él debía aparecer.

La señora Marlowe que bordaba fue quien le recibió; y aunque ganas tenía de reprenderle por haber abandonado a su hija por tanto tiempo, las contuvo y amable se portó con Terry que le prohibió despertar a Susana ya que él un baño en su recámara tomaría.

Viéndolo alejarse, la madre no respetó una decisión y a su hija le habló quedamente hasta conseguir que abriera los ojos para informarle que su prometido ya estaba de regreso.

Increíblemente Susana no mostró felicidad. Lo haría en el momento de estar frente a frente. Actuación era su profesión y su papel de abnegada debía interpretarlo muy bien para que él, ya comprendido el lugar que le correspondía, acelerara su unión tanto religiosa como civil. Sin embargo, su anhelo no sería pronto compensado. Él había regresado sí, pero intentarían retomar una relación desde cero pidiendo el castaño tiempo para volver a ser aceptado y reconocido en el teatro y así limpiar su reputación y entonces…

Un año plus dos más ya eran muchos para ella que sentía que la vida en cada día que pasaba se le iba. En una silla de ruedas se mantenía todo el tiempo o acostada. Y si llegaba a levantarse sólo lo hacía cuando un todavía desamoroso pero atento Terry estaba cerca y hasta eso, volvía a ser poco el tiempo.

Hamlet le dio la oportunidad de reformarse; y si Romeo no fue éxito que él más deseó, lo logró como el Príncipe de Dinamarca. Ahora debía interpretar el de rey de su casa y el tiempo de vacilaciones llegó a su fin; y lo pondría esa misma noche que celebraron las cien primeras representaciones de la obra.

Sus sentimientos no cambiaban por mayores esfuerzos que hacía, así que entre más pronto fuera, mejor; ya no había por qué seguir alargando su agonía. No obstante, Susana fijó una fecha que debía ser especial. ¿Incomodarle su petición? Al contrario, se lo concedió sin vacilación y sin saber que su pecosa, un año atrás se había comprometido con su ex padre adoptivo que la repudió primero para poder casarse ¿cuándo? El mismo día que él lo haría.

Susana, todavía en su obsesionada persecución, lo sabía. Y a pesar de estar cubierta de lujos, de algún modo le haría pagar sus pocas atenciones personales y su desamor, aunque interiormente se burlaba de él que seguía pensando en aquella que en el olvido lo había dejado al unirse por amor con otro; así que humillarlo delante de sus invitados fue una idea que brotó de su enferma y drogada mente. Claro que pasado el efecto, mucho iba a arrepentirse.

Furioso, Terry dejó la iglesia; y así se deshizo del corsage, la corbata y el saco aventándolos con fuerza y coraje contra el suelo conforme corría por la avenida de la ciudad neoyorkina envuelto en una risa que mezclaba dolor e ironía. Sin embargo, sus ojos no lo comprobarían sino después, cuando…

En una perdida banca de las muchas del parque central fue a ocupar, quedándose ahí un buen rato hasta que un indigente hombre fue a hacerle compañía. Tal parecía que había invadido su cama porque con hojas de periódico comenzó a tapizarla. Luego se sentó, ofreciéndole amigablemente un pedazo de pan que se sacó de una sucia bolsa. Negado el alimento, el castaño lo miró comer; y a pesar de sus garras, zapatos rotos y mal olor podía ver que el hombre tenía modales ya que con propiedad, cruzó la pierna y una hoja de periódico reservada empezó a leer.

Su insistente mirada, consiguió que el vagabundo le mirara y preguntara… **– ¿Le interesaría leer la página de sociales mientras yo leo las finanzas?**

**- ¿Es de hoy?... – **Terry cuestionó temiendo.

**- Sí, el vespertino. Un compañero me lo pasó. No es mucho pero…**

**- Está bien…** – dijo el castaño para salir de una buena vez de dudas.

Corroborada la noticia, fue una puñalada a su corazón que sangraba por dentro pidiendo él nuevamente que su agonía no fuera lenta y que de una vez cayera muerto para así no sufrir al pensarla amando y siendo de otro.

Su aspecto fatal espantó a su vecino que se le acercó para preguntarle… **– ¿Estás bien, joven amigo?.** – Terry lo miró a los ojos; y debido al nudo en su garganta, negó con la cabeza. Y porque lágrimas se asomaron, le ofrecieron… **– ¿Quieres un trago? El alcohol te ayuda a olvidar hasta la más dura y triste pena.**

**- Lo sé… **– pudo pronunciar el castaño que se puso de pie diciendo… **– pero esta vez, no voy a caer en lo mismo.**

**- Duele, ¿verdad?**

**- Como no tiene idea.**

**- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?**

**- ¿Sabe cómo se vive estando lo que más se ama con alguien más?**

**- Pidiendo su felicidad para que esa, sea retribuida a ti. Eres joven; y es cierto no encontrarás un amor igual, pero date oportunidades y quizá… – **Terry lo miró de nuevo y sonrió apreciando el consejo.

**- Gracias. ¿Lo ofenderé si…?..**. – de su pantalón sacó billetes que extendió.

**- ¿Te sorprenderá si te digo que no me hace falta?**... – por alguna razón, ese hombre le recordó a otro vagabundo conocido… **– bueno eso es a mí, pero sí ayudará a otros…** – se aceptó la dádiva que efectivamente pasaría a otras manos.

Con su sentimiento controlado, Terry se despidió emprendiendo sus pasos al lugar que lo transformaba en lo que quisiera ser. Por ser día de su boda, la presentación se había cancelado. Así que solo estaría en el teatro, encerrado en su camerino y fumando hasta sentirse mareado. Sin embargo no lo estaba, dos mujeres más ocupaban el inmueble: Karen la actriz que no fue invitada de Susana, y la mujer encargada del vestuario que hacía de noche su trabajo.

Acostado sobre su diván y enfocada su mirada en el techo, el actor estaba. De pronto, un grito se escuchó y en la puerta de su camerino alguien golpeó arañándola después y alargándose un quejido de dolor.

El ruido consiguió que el castaño se levantará rápidamente encontrándose al pie de la puerta… **– ¡Señora ¿está bien?!**

**- P-por favor, ayuda…me. – **Una mano le extendió y la otra estaba sujetándose un abultado vientre.

A la petición, el castaño no se negó; y con cuidado la puso de pie mirando rápidamente hacia los lados esperanzado que alguien más estuviera con ellos y atendieran a esa mujer que al parecer estaba en labor de parto.

**- La… señorita Karen, está en… la oficina del director.**

**- Entonces, a usted la llevaré adentro… – **su camerino era lo más cerca… –** e iré por ella. – **Pero al tratar de tomarla en sus brazos, una contracción se hizo presente y el grito más desgarrador. Entre espantado y no saber qué hacer, Terry la cargó yendo a colocarla en el diván que anteriormente había ocupado.

**- ¡No me deje sola!..**. – le extendió de nuevo su mano.

**- ¡Pero…!...** – el castaño ya iba en busca de su compañera.

**- ¡Mi bebé está a punto de nacer!**

**- Señora…** – el actor tragó un buche de saliva… **– si resiste un poco podré de nuevo cargarle y llevarla a la calle para… **

**- No, ya es tarde.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- Traiga agua y… paños limpios.**

Más nervioso que la embarazada, el joven dijo… –** ¡¿Y de dónde carajos agarro todo eso?!**

**- Terry, ¿qué pasa?**

**- ¡Karen, nunca en la vida me había dado tanto gusto verte! ¡La señora…!... **– la apuntó; y sonriente la actriz se acercó a la trabajadora para preguntarle...

**- ¿Aguantará a llegar al hospital?**

**- No. Pero no se preocupen, no es la primera vez que seré madre.**

**- Entonces nosotros le ayudaremos.**

**- ¡¿Qué?… **– espetó palideciendo el castaño que fue ordenado…

**- Trae agua caliente del baño de la oficina de Hathaway.**

**- ¡Pero…!**... – Karen ya no respondió viendo Terry la posición en la que ponían a la que estaba punto de dar a luz aunque la oscuridad de pronto se hizo de él. Sin embargo al suelo no cayó o no lo dejaron caer al gritarle nuevamente lo que debía traer.

Día y noche pasaba por los pasillos. El teatro en sí lo conocía de arriba abajo. No obstante los nervios lo hicieron olvidar el camino a donde lo mandaron encontrándose a su paso al guardia de seguridad que le pidió ayuda médica.

Atinada la puerta correcta después de haber abierto muchas, Terry fue por y llevó el líquido caliente; y para esto oiría… – **Ya se ve la coronita. Un último esfuerzo y… Terry, ven, acércate.**

**- ¡¿Yo?!**

**- ¡Sí, tú!**

**- ¡Pero…!**

**- ¡Vamos, Terry! ¡No es hora de anteponer escrúpulos estúpidos. Es una vida la que viene en camino!... – **y si la habían puesto en el suyo, su obligación era cooperar. Así que… – **Lávate las manos. Ella pujará y yo le ayudaré a expulsar. Tú, ponte aquí… – **en su lugar frente a la mujer… –** y recibirás a la criatura.**

**- ¡¿No es más fácil que yo…?!... – **un grito opacó sus palabras; y debido a que alguien perdió el conocimiento, la cubeta que llevaba la puso en el suelo y metió las manos para luego ponerlas en… bueno, buena anécdota tendría para contarle a sus nietos.

**- Se ha desmayado…. – **verificó Karen.

**- Parece ser que sí.**

**- Entonces voy a presionar el vientre; y sujeta muy bien el producto.**

**- Creo que… no puedo decir que no.**

**- Lo harás bien.**

**- Sí, claro… – **y a la cuenta de tres sus ojos no se despegaron de lo que centímetro a centímetro comenzó a aparecer hasta que habló. – **Karen, ha salido la cabeza por completo. – **La castaña se acercó a él para indicarle…

**- Poco a poco y con mucho cuidado ve jalando el cuerpo. – **Las manos de ella también participaron; y luego de hacer un trabajo juntos, un pequeño ser estaba en las manos de él que sorprendido dijo…

**- Es una niña… – **en lo que Karen limpiaba su naricita y boca.

**- Sí. Ahora debemos hacerla llorar.**

**- ¿Ah, si? ¿y cómo? ¿Le cuento lo que ha sido mi desgraciada vida?**

Aguantándose la risa de su chiste sarcástico, Karen la tomó por los delgados tobillos para colgarla y darle en sus nalguitas un ligero golpecito al que reaccionó, lo mismo que Terry al decirle… **– Luego no te quejes si no te quiere.**

**- Era necesario. – **Pero ya irrumpido un llanto, él volvió a sostenerla oyendo detrás de ellos…

**- ¡Qué pulmones de criatura!**

**- Es una niña… – **se notó molestia en una voz. –** ¿Ahora puede quitarle eso?... – **el cordón umbilical.

**- Claro que sí…** – respondió un regordete hombre vestido de blanco mientras que Karen de algún lugar tomaba una manta para arroparla sonriendo con Terry que interiormente algo le había brotado y difícilmente la quería dejar ir. Pero bien sabía que a su madre pertenecía y el doctor la revisaba diciendo de inmediato… – **Está muerta.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**... – exclamaron sorprendidos.

**- La mujer lo está.**

**- ¡Pero…!**

**- Su corazón**… – el estetoscopio no percibía ningún sonido... **– no late más.**

Los actores volvieron a mirarse entre sí sospechando ¿problemas? ¿por qué? si sólo ofrecieron la ayuda que se les solicitó. Sin embargo luego de días, ellos saldrían bien librados, más no la compañía al no tener asegurada a la mujer que falleció y que sola era en el mundo a pesar de haberles dicho que no era la primera vez que iba ser madre. Y como la criatura iba a necesitar una…

**- ¿Vas a tener el corazón de dejarle en el orfanatorio?...** – Karen, cargándola, le observaba a Terry después de haber finalizado su declaración en la delegación.

**- ¿Qué más podemos hacer?**

**- Quedárnosla, porque… **

**- Te entiendo… **– el castaño la interrumpió estirando su mano para acariciar su mejilla rosada.

**- Entonces, por Blanch, por ella casémonos, dale tu apellido, una familia.**

**- Pero…**

**- No te preocupes por nuestros sentimientos, los volcaremos únicamente en ella y la haremos feliz porque a mí me ha hecho desde el momento que la vi nacer…. – **y a él también; así que sin Candy y sin Susana y con la oportunidad de dar felicidad a alguien más dijo…

. . .

Hola, chicas. Un abracito, dos besitos y tres mil gracias por continuar aquí.

Cieloazul, Viry Queen, Luisa, Amanecer Grandchester, Sayuri1707, LucyLuz, Blanca, Irene, Iris Adriana, Invitadas, Vero, Lady GV, Celia, Liz Carter, Pathya, Darling Eveling, Verito, Pati, Lupita1797, Bermone, Silvia E, May and Dalia.


	10. Chapter 10

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 9**

**. . .**

El ocaso ya estaba muriendo. Y el matrimonio Cornwell seguía sentado en el césped y en silencio. En eso un estornudo por parte de Annie se escuchó, luego otro y un tercero; entonces Archibald se levantó para indicar… – **Vayamos a casa.** – Y caballeroso extendió la mano a su esposa para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Sin pronunciar palabra y tomados de las manos, los padres de Alistar comenzaron a caminar llevando la dirección hacia las barcas para subirse en una y cruzar el arroyo.

De mil maneras Archie ya había explicado lo sucedido con Terry; pero aún así Annie iba profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo dentro de éstos no estaba su esposo con quien sí se molestaron por haber sido tan evidente con sus celos, si no su hermana de crianza y amiga de infancia que la vida seguía siendo nada amable con ella que mala persona no era entonces ¿por qué no podía ser del todo feliz? ¿por qué cada vez que estaba a punto de serlo, algo trágico tenía que pasar? Primero le sucedió con Anthony que perdió la vida al caer de un caballo, luego le siguió la separación con Terrence debido a Susana, y al último Albert, victimizado por Neil. No obstante… ¿qué significaba la presencia del actor ahí? ¿el final de sus desgracias o el inicio de más calamidades?

El escalofrío que le recorrió por el cuerpo consiguió la atención de la morena que se abrazó a sí misma y se frotó los brazos ayudándole a disipar su mal augurio cavilado.

**- ¿Estás bien?**... – le preguntó su esposo. Y ella pronosticaría…

**- Creo que voy a resfriarme.**

**- Llegando a casa inmediatamente te preparé un té.**

**- También trata de hablar con Alistar y aclararle lo que dijiste. Aunque conociéndolo, probablemente ya interrogó a Candy.**

**- ¿Y crees que ella…? ¡¿qué demonios hace él aquí?!. – **Annie se giró un poco para seguir la dirección en la mirada de Archibald y divisar a la rubia y al castaño que diría a la cuestión ¡¿Blanch no lo es?!…

**- No.** – Entonces Candy quiso conocer…

**- ¿Ella… lo sabe?**

**- Tuvimos que decírselo. En el colegio, al mencionar presuntuosamente quiénes eran sus padres, compañeritas con dureza comenzaron a burlarse de ella al no contar con rasgos míos ni…**

**- ¡¿Tampoco de Karen?!... – **sus verdes ojos expresaron sorpresa.

**- No.**

**- ¿De quién es entonces?**

**- De una trabajadora del teatro que falleció en el momento de dar a luz. Junto a mi compañera de tablas la ayudamos y… quedamos prendidos de la bebé entonces… **

**- Creo que… voy entendiendo.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Que Blanch sí pudiera estar enamorada de ti. – **De su absurdo comentario, Terry frunció el ceño y diría…

**- Eres increíble, Candice**… – en el instante de girarse con la intención de marcharse.

**- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Tú no lo crees así?!**

**- ¡No porque tú…!...** – espetó el castaño volteándose a ella y apretando fuertemente la boca para no insultarla. Pero ella lo provocaría…

**- No porque yo, ¡¿qué?!. – **La fiera que había en Candy no amedrentó a Terry que dejaría en claro…

**- ¡Es mi hija! ¡La vi nacer! ¡Estas manos...** – las mostró… **– la recibieron. Y una que otra vez y eso, en los días que me tocaba pasarlos con ella, sí, la hubieron desvestido, bañado y vestido pero siempre la han acariciado con amor de padre no como tú lo piensas!**

**- ¡Tú tal vez, pero quizá ella…!... – **sería defendida por él que dijo…

**- ¡No la creas tan enferma!. – **Sintiéndose halagada plus su frustración, amargura y celo repentino, una fuerte bofetada recibió la mejilla de Terry que mirándola con enojo, así finalizaría… – **Y ya que veo que sí, será mejor que la des de baja; y en este mismo momento me la llevo para no causarte más… espantos ni problemas, señora Ardley.**

**- ¡Te odio, te juro que lo hago!... – **sus ojos así lo proyectaban diciendo él…

**- Vaya, por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que todavía guardas un sentimiento para mí.**

Porque no iba a aguantarse las ganas de llorar frente a él, Candy se giró para echarse a correr, viéndola Terrence que hacía negación con la cabeza y decía… **– No será nada fácil la tarea que me has encomendado, Albert, porque para amarte a ti, ella tuvo demasiada prisa por olvidarse de mí.**

**- ¿Qué ha pasado?**... – preguntó Annie con consternación al estar a su lado; en cambio Archibald poseído…

**- ¡¿Qué le hiciste, infeliz arrogante?!**

**- Buenas noches, Annie…. – **se despidió el castaño disponiéndose a subir al auto y marchándose inmediatamente de ahí dejando al matrimonio Cornwell con una gigantesca incógnita y mirándose entre sí.

. . .

Clases de baile, durante las horas que tenían libres, las chicas improvisaron. El hall se prestaba para hacer una grandiosa fiesta y ellas, al contar con la sola presencia de Miss O'Brien, se lo propusieron.

Desde su habitación, Blanch volvía a escuchar los ritmos musicales. Bajar para unírseles o quedarse a contemplar su regalo y la noche que anunciaba su llegada desde el balcón donde estaba, era una intención que la tenía vacilando. Además no podía dejar de pensar en un nombre: Candy; pero también el significado que tenía en la vida de su padre que bien sabía amor no había para su madre sin embargo ¿sí para esa mujer: Miss Ardley? Porque ese era su apelativo; así la llamaban el resto de los instructores con cariño y a lo presenciado, uno muy diferente por parte del Profesor Cornwell que la ayudó a decidir. Así que bajaría, sí, pero no para ser parte de la fiesta sino para salir e ir en busca del joven guardabosques que entre más pasaba el tiempo más confundido estaba y ciertamente no quería acercarse a casa para no confrontar a su padre ni mucho menos a su madre ¿qué ignoraba esos sentimientos reservados? porque era obvio que su tía algo le había ocultado.

Cargado de frustración, Alistar lanzó un golpe, asestándolo en las hojas de una baja rama de árbol que se atravesó a su paso. La dirección que llevaba era de nuevo la mansión para reunirse afuera con un grupo de trabajadores y distribuir los lugares a vigilar.

George ya lo hacía. Se había adelantado para advertir de la futura visita de un enemigo peligroso y estar alerta de su llegada, impidiéndosele inmediatamente su entrada a Lakewood.

¿De quién se trataba? Fue la pregunta de un empleado. Y debido a los años que tenía de elaborar para la familia se lo nombró. Sin embargo… – **¿Quién es Neil Regan, George?**... – cuestionó el jovencito.

**- Es… miembro de la familia.**

**- Y si lo es, ¿por qué debemos prohibirle la entrada?**

**- Es todo, muchachos…** – ordenó Johnson esparciéndose inteligentemente los hombres para que Alistar fuera enterado en privado. **– Es el hombre que hirió a tu tío Albert.**

**- ¿Pero no estaba en la cárcel?... – **se inquirió.

**- Hemos sido notificados que ha cumplido su sentencia y… por ser parte de Los Ardley, viene a exigir su herencia.**

**- Pero la familia ya no tiene nada, excepto…** – el asentimiento de cabeza por parte del moreno, no lo dejó terminar sino indagar… **– ¿Cómo es?**

**- Aunque lo reconocerás de inmediato, es trigueño, de ojos color marrón, medianamente alto, tal vez fortachón… – **debido al tiempo encerrado…. –** delgado, en fin… debes tener mucho cuidado con él si llegas a topártelo.**

**- No te preocupes; lo tendré. Lo que me intriga, George, es… ¿cuántos secretos más oculta mi familia?**

**- Si ellos no quisieron decirte fue para…**

**- ¡Alistar!**. – Desde el inicio de la escalinata Blanch lo hubo distinguido. Un saludo de mano lejano él le dedicó dejándose a George para ir al encuentro de la joven que dijo… **– ¡Qué bueno que te encontré pronto!**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo de mí, B.G.?**

**- ¡Bien sabes que sí!. – **Ella se puso en jarras para demandar… –** Así que dime ¿qué averiguaste?**

Alzándose de hombros el ojo azul fue honesto al decir… –** No mucho. ¿Y tú?**

**- Nada… – **se escuchó frustrada diciendo de… –** Papá es… muy reservado para muchas cosas.**

**- En cambio el mío lo sabe; y definitivamente no quiso decir nada pero…** – callaron momentáneamente al pasar George a su lado. Ya que lo vieron perderse por la puerta por la cual Blanch apareció, ella precisamente insistiría al volver a estar a solas...

**- Pero ¿qué?**

**- ¿Qué clase de sentimientos tienes para con tu padre?**... – fue la inesperada cuestión un tanto reprochadora del joven que sacó de concentración a la chica que expresaría tontamente…

**- ¡¿Eh?!**

**- ¿De verdad no lo oíste o te lo repito otra vez?**

**- ¡¿De dónde vino eso tan… de repente?!**

**- Es necesario que lo contestes porque… **– la miró lastimeramente…. –** no creo que vaya a gustarte oír lo que me dijeron.**

Su femenina intuición la sacó a relucir al decir… –** ¿Que es Miss Ardley la Candy que tu padre mencionó?**

**- ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!... – **grandes ojos Alistar abrió.

**- Usando mi cerebro. – **Y grosera le golpeó la cabeza observándole sarcástica… –** ¿El tuyo no funciona?**

**- ¡Claro que sí!... – **molesto el joven manoteó.

**- Entonces, ¿quieres ser tan amable de decirme a qué se debe el doble sentido de tu insinuación?**

**- ¿Lo amas?**

**- Claro, es mi padre.**

**- Sabes que no pregunté eso, "cerebrito". – **Alistar devolvió el mismo golpe contestando una coqueta ella…

**- ¿Y eso te pone celoso?**

**- ¡¿A mí?!.** – El joven debía defenderse… **– ¿por qué debería estarlo?**

**- No lo sé, tú dime.**

**- Para corroborártelo, contesta honestamente ¿qué tipo de amor sientes por él?**

**- Nos escuchaste, ¿verdad?**

**- Merodeaba… sin querer y…**

**- ¿Te horroriza?. – **Él negó con la cabeza dando su punto de vista…

**- No es normal que una hija quiera casarse con su padre.**

**- ¿Por qué no si biológicamente no lo es?. – **Y porque un rostro se desfiguró se burlaron de ello, diciendo Blanch… **– pero aún así, sería imposible hacerlo.**

**- Aclarado que no tienen ningún…**

**- Yo lo amo es cierto; y no tienes idea cuánto. Sin embargo en mi mente, en mi corazón y legalmente es mi padre, y prefiero que siga siéndolo porque como hombre… no estoy ignorante de que no soy mujer para él sino su hija que… es verdad, mencioné "casarnos" pero no para relacionarnos como tú lo piensas sino para permanecer por siempre a su lado. Ninguna otra persona lo conoce tanto como yo que inclusive sabe lo que piensa cuando está callado. Y aunque es un hombre sumamente prodigioso y con bastante dinero, está completamente solo.**

**- Mujeres ha de tener.**

**- Sí, de unas horas y luego se van, olvidándose él rápidamente de ellas y sin deseos de volverlas a ver.**

**- Me imagino que ese es su privilegio al ser actor.**

**- ¿Y tú se lo vas a criticar? **

**- Claro que no si para ti es normal.**

**- Aunque yo no lo quisiera, son necesidades que él…**

**- Sí, sí, sí; ya entendí. El conservatismo es el polo opuesto del liberalismo.**

**- Hemos crecido en diferentes ambientes pero te aseguro que no distamos mucho el uno del otro. – **Su aceitunada mirada se lo estaba afirmando; entonces Alistar demostraría su casta al corregir…

**- Si es así… por favor, discúlpame por haber… malpensado de ti.**

**- Lo haré si me dices qué averiguaste.**

**- Que tu padre y mi tía fueron novios durante el colegio.**

**- ¿Nada más eso?**

**- Sí; y que luego cada uno tomó rumbos diferentes.**

**- ¿Sin embargo?… – **Blanch veía su clara incomodidad que seguía siendo…

**- Me tiene bastante intrigado qué pudo haber pasado con mi padre.**

**- ¿Quieres que lo averigüe?**

**- ¿Con quién?... – **él indagó con derrotado pesimismo.

**- Miss O'Brien; ella ha mostrado ser más flexible en estos dos días de curso.**

**- ¡Es cierto!... – **la esperanza brilló en el chico. –** ¿Lo harías por mí?**

**- Sí, claro. Siempre y cuando tú no dejes de contarme por si sabes más.**

**- ¡Hecho!…** – el joven estiró su mano y la chica la recibió sonriendo amigable y mutuamente en señal de complicidad.

. . .

Gracias a que compartía habitación con Patty y ella estaba en la mansión, Candy pudo llegar a su cama para echarse de bruces en ella y seguir llorando, aprovechando que hacía días no lo hacía sacando mayormente esa noche su amargura, coraje, frustración y tristeza ¿maldiciendo su aparición o agradeciendo el que lo hubiera hecho?

La tremenda confusión en la que estaba, consiguió que la rubia gritara, ahogando su clamor en la almohada y absorbiendo ésta las lágrimas que derramaba.

Annie la había seguido; y detrás de la puerta podía oírla sollozar animando mentalmente a su hermana a que lo siguiera haciendo ya que con la llegada del mañana se iba a sentir mucho mejor.

. . .

La larga y recta carretera sola estaba y su auto estacionado a un costado de ella. En medio de la oscuridad, sentado en su cofre con una pierna flexionada y recargada su espalda en el parabrisas, el hombre fumaba teniendo fija su mirada en el negro cielo y una coqueta estrella que le parpadeaba.

Sin combustible se había quedado y para llegar a Lakewood todavía le faltaban bastantes millas por recorrer aunándose a ello el tiempo que perdería al estar esperando el nuevo día y que alguien o le pudiera llevar a su destino o a la estación gasolinera más cercana.

Su pose desfachatada era indicación de que prisa no tenía. Más años estuvo en la cárcel aguardando por su salida así que ¿qué eran dos o tres días para ir a tomar lo que era su suyo? Nada. Al contrario serían noches que le agradecerían al dejarles dormir en paz porque con las manos vacías, Neil Regan se había prometido que no se iba a regresar.

. . .

**Hermosas ladies, muchas gracias por haberse hecho presentes. **

_Amanecer Grandchester, Irene, Viry Queen, Olga Liz, Liz Carter, Darling Eveling, __**Clauseri**__, Dalia, Pati, Bermone, LucyLuz, __**Ceci Andrew 1980,**__ Celia, Vero, Iris Adriana, __**Gigimtz,**__ Lady GV, Pathya, Silvia E, Blanca, Laura Grandchester and Luisa._


	11. Chapter 11

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 10**

**. . .**

Sintiéndose más tranquila, luego de llorar un par de horas más, Candy dejó la cama para ingresar al baño, lavarse la cara y mirársela en el espejo. Frente a ello, aún roja e hinchada, con altivez la rubia posó; y pasados unos segundos negó con la cabeza y se rindió. Esa no era ella y por más que quisiera aparentar ser fuerte, realmente no lo era. Quince años la culpa la tenía castigando porque… sola debió quedarse para no causar el daño que le hizo a Albert. Sí, suya era la culpa de lo que le sucedió porque a pesar de la mirada ¡más enemiga que nunca! que recibió por parte de Eliza después de cancelado su compromiso y echado su hermano a correr debido a la humillación, confiada se sintió al oír a Neil que no quería quedarse más en Chicago, recomendándole la señora Regan que no llorara porque se irían un tiempo a Florida, conformándose pronto el trigueño ante la sugerencia de su hermana de que allá encontraría mejores chicas que ella, que Candy, que nunca lo entendió si a eso le llamaba amor. Sentimiento ¿que la confundió? Muchas veces reconoció lo bien que se sentía llegar a su departamento después de trabajar en el hospital y encontrarlo ahí. Saber que Albert era su benefactor, el agradecimiento que tenía para con él, lo demostró haciendo avergonzar al rubio con la repetitiva manera de besarle la mano. Su irrumpida e inesperada aparición frente a la familia lo hizo por ella, con tal de anular el matrimonio que le estaban obligando, entonces se dio cuenta del encanto que lo rodeaba y a pesar de la añoranza que tenía de ir a casa con sus madres, una parte de su ser no lo quería dejar. ¿Acaso ya estaba enamorada de él? Y si sí, jamás debió aceptarlo sino su destino y no forzarlo, quizá con ello él ahora estaría sano y no en la triste condición en que lo dejaron y ella…

Notándose nuevamente las lágrimas, Candy se las limpió; y de un cercano closet tomó un pequeño paño, lo mojó con agua fría y lo colocó en el rostro para refrescarlo y disminuir el rastro de su llanto. A lado de su esposo debía ir y lo que menos deseaba era mortificarlo. Veinte minutos se trató la cara; y viéndosela mejor, frente al espejo donde seguía, esbozó una sonrisa; la misma que practicaba todos los días y le dedicaba con exclusividad a él que le aguardaba para preguntarle ciertas cosas con respecto a la visita del actor. Sin embargo…

Su sigiloso caminar, su oído ya lo tenía reconocido. Los ojos que mantenía cerrados, los abrió en el momento que la sintió a su lado viéndola reducir la luz de la lámpara que yacía en el buró cercano.

**- ¿Has llorado?**... – él le cuestionó.

**- No…** – dijo ella y le sonrió. Albert también lo hizo no sintiéndose engañado.

**- Lo has hecho y quieres ocultarlo. – **Descubierta, Candy en la orilla de la cama se sentó inclinándose un poco para acariciarle el rostro y decirle...

**- Sólo se trata de una fuerte jaqueca. **

**- ¿Las chicas son difíciles de controlar?**

**- No me gustó sentirme amenazada; además…**

**- ¿Te tiene incómoda su presencia? **

Ella intentó ser indiferente al sentenciar… –** Me ha causado problemas.**

**- Pero él está dispuesto a enmendarlos.**

**- Sí, lo sé. **

Su rápida y seca respuesta lo hicieron cuestionar… – **¿Qué pasa, Candy?**

**- Pasa…** – ella sonrió y se le acercó para confesarle antes de darle un beso… **– que te quiero mucho.**

No obstante, el rubio giró el rostro y molesto sonaría… **– No puedes querer seriamente a un inválido como yo.**

**- ¡Por favor, Albert, no digas eso!... – **en la mejilla que él le dio, los labios de Candy cayeron reafirmándole al contener el llanto… **– ¡de verdad lo hago; y si se pudiera, mi vida daría por ti para que tú volvieras a caminar y…!**

**- No digas tonterías.**

**- ¡No lo son!. – **Ella lo sujetó de la cara para mirarse a los ojos. **– En el pasado dos veces te interpusiste por mí; una, cuando aquel león se escapó del circo y te atacó por protegerme; luego por Neil, ¿por qué yo no podría darte algo a cambio?**

**- Porque yo no arriesgué mi vida para que tú me pagaras el favor.**

**- ¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo!... **– la rubia escondió su rostro en el cuello de él y finalmente lloró diciendo Albert…

**- Entonces… hay una manera.**

Candy se enderezó para preguntar ilusionada… **– ¡¿Volveremos a consultar a los médicos?! George ha dicho…**

**- No. El favor que quiero pedirte es diferente. **

**- ¿Y en qué consiste?**

**- En que seas honesta contigo misma y me contestes… ¿qué sentiste cuando lo volviste a ver?**

**- ¿Te refieres a…?... – **miedo le dio pronunciar su nombre.

**- Bien sabes que sí.**

Un hueco en el estómago sintió Candy y diría… – **Me… dio gusto verlo recuperado de aquella última vez que lo vi en Rockstown.**

**- Está completamente diferente.**

**- Sí; se le nota… tranquilo, contento con… su hija.**

**- ¿Es de Susana?**

**- No. Ella… murió.**

**- ¿Entonces es viudo?**

**- No. No se casó con ella; me dijo que… Susana lo dejó el día de su boda.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- No lo sabe o… no quiso decirlo. Pero está casado.**

**- ¿Con quién?**

**- Con… otra actriz.**

**- ¿Con ella la concibió?**

**- Tampoco. Blanch… es adoptada.**

**- ¡Entonces no tiene hijos!**... – expresó alentadoramente Albert. Y su sonrisa, consiguió que Candy frunciera el ceño e indagara…

**- ¿Eso dijo él?**

**- Sí; me confió que sólo era Blanch.**

**- ¿Será porque Karen no le ha podido dar? – **Aunque la pregunta era más para sí que para él, Albert respondería…

**- No lo sé… – **aferrando con eso su idea. – **Candy…**

**- Dime.**

**- ¿Me amas?**

Con su cuestión, ella le tomó de la mano y besándosela dijo… –** Sabes que sí.**

- **¿Y a él?**

Fue rápida su respuesta… – **Creo que lo olvidé.**

**- Entonces… por ese "creo"…**

Aterrada le interrumpiría… –** ¡No, Albert! ¡Estoy segura que lo hice!**

**- No; y quiero pedirte algo.**

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas arrepentidas; y por haber hesitado tuvo que cuestionar ciertamente temerosa... – **¿Qué es?**

**- Tráelo del pasado…**

**- ¡No puedo!**

**- … para que sea tu presente…**

**- ¡No!**

**- … y también tu futuro. **

. . . . .

Un hermoso pájaro se había parado en la repisa de su ventana; y con su pico golpeteaba el cristal haciéndola abruptamente despertar. Gran parte de la noche se había pasado en vela buscando la manera en cómo hacer desistir a Albert de su idea. Nada hubo conseguido en el tiempo que estuvo con él porque el rubio, luego de concluir su frase, cerró los ojos y también la boca a pesar de que Candy le insistía en responder o por lo menos autorizarle el quedarse a dormir a su lado.

Fracasando y respetando su silencio, la rubia salió de su habitación para ir a la de Pony y que ésta le consolara al decirle absolutamente nada de lo que le pasaba. En la cama de la anciana y querida mujer que tampoco cuestionó, Candy durmió y ahí abrió los ojos alarmándose y poniéndose rápidamente de pie al percibir lo tarde que era.

Corriendo a su habitación fue. Patty ya no estaba en ella, lo que facilitó el uso de un baño, el vestirse y peinarse sin contratiempo alguno.

Más o menos presentable, Candy apareció por el comedor que era ocupado por George que su visita matutina a William le daba, Alistar que iba llegando para descansarse un rato de su rondín nocturno, Patty que salía de la cocina con una jarra de jugo y Archibald que leía el periódico y enteraría… **– Está resfriada…** – al preguntársele por Annie.

Recibiendo el vaso con jugo de naranja que segundos después se le extendió, la rubia directora diría… **– Aprovechando que estamos aquí, les informo que… Terrence se integra al curso.**

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!.**.. – gritó desaprobatoriamente Cornwell.

**- No tuvimos elección.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- Por culpa de Annie… – **dijo increíblemente Candy que de referencia conocía que al ser una figura pública no tan fácilmente se exponía. Aquella divertida escena en la estación de trenes siendo raptada por él en un disfraz cuando se vieron en Nueva York y también del joven nada agraciado con el que lo confundió, la hizo ligeramente sonreír; sin embargo su esporádica mueca se borró al oír a Alistar que con un propósito, la apoyaría al decir…

**- Sí, se desmayó de la impresión de ver al exitoso actor Terrence Graham aquí.**

**- No fue por eso, hijo… – **Archibal le respondió.

**- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué? ¿era su enamorado?**

**- ¡¿De dónde sacas eso?!... – **alguien gritó con reprimenda.

**- ¿Que otra explicación pudiera ser para que tú tuvieras pendientes con él y lo atacaras como lo hiciste ayer? Celos por mi madre, ¿o no?**

**- ¡Qué audacia la tuya, jovencito!... – **lo retaron.

**- No menos que la tuya, papá. – **De su mirada furiosa y asombrada no se amedrentaron, solicitándole al chico…

**- Alistar, no le faltes el respeto a tu padre.**

**- ¡¿Y él si puede faltársela a mi madre?!. – **Bocas permanecieron calladas y ojos se miraron unos con otros diciendo Pony por detrás…

**- No regañen al muchachito tan temprano… – **cuando todo parecía que era él el que lo hacía al no decir ninguno nada para aclarar su duda, siendo de nuevo Candy quien disipara la tensión que se había formado alrededor…

**- George, ¿puedes ir al pueblo y tratar de localizarlo?**

**- ¡¿Para qué, Candy?!.** – Con su acto rezongón, Archibald no aprendía su lección explicándosele...

**- Tendremos que cubrir las horas de Annie. Enferma no puede presentarse. No nos convendría un contagio entre las alumnas.**

**- Sólo paso a saludar a William y me hago cargo de tu petición, Candy.**

**- Gracias, George…** – se le vio pasar yendo en busca de una habitación. **– Bueno, terminen de desayunar y nos reunimos en la mansión.**

**- Yo te acompaño…** – habló Patty quedándose en el área tres personas. Pero una nuevamente evadiría al más joven que negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a probar sus alimentos antes de irse a dormir.

. . .

Los turnos para ocupar la ducha iban conforme a la ubicación de sus camas. Y por ser la tercera, Blanch seguía en ella aguardando a que saliera su vecina compañera. La primera ya estaba frente al espejo y con el inconforme peinado número "la cuenta se había perdido" diciéndose… **– El quinto se te veía muy bien.**

**- ¿Lo recuerdas?... **– se preguntó con gesto olvidadizo.

**- Una simple coleta alta. – **Con una burda sonrisa, la señorita Graham dejó la cama en el momento que vio una puerta abrirse, no dándole oportunidad a la otra chica de explicarle el objetivo de su apariencia. Aunque en sí, después de revelado su parentesco con el actor, la joven castaña ningún chance otorgaba de cuestionársele nada además de que a sus fiestas no se presentaba, ganándose por otras compañeras el título de presumida chocante. Y si lo era, bueno, que se lo achacaran a su padre que…

Para nochecita que había pasado. Aunado el calor del verano, su emoción de haberla visto plus la situación en la que la había encontrado, Terrence no hubo dormido debido a que el ventilador de techo no funcionó a pesar de habérsele dicho que era nuevo al dársele la mejor habitación de ese pequeño hotel en Lakewood.

Cansado de esperar la llegada del nuevo día, el actor se levantó, aseó, vistió y dejó la suite para salir muy temprano a dar una vuelta en el pueblo y aprovechar de una vez el buscar y rentar algo más cercano a la mansión de Los Ardley.

Pasadas dos horas y dado con algo que le gustó apenas unas millas de distancia de la propiedad, Terry regresó al hotel para tomar sus pertenencias y liquidarlo. En su recepción estaba, cuando el moreno secretario hizo su aparición para entregarle mensaje y dar en seguida informes con respecto a la salud de Albert.

Apreciando su visita, una invitación a desayunar se extendió. George la aceptó llevando al actor a un buen lugar. Allá, mientras consumían, se quiso saber un poco más de la familia, principalmente de Neil Regan.

**- Luego de que William diera por cancelado su… compromiso con la señora…**

**- ¡¿Con Candy?!...** – Terry indagó sorprendido.

**- Sí. Cansado de tantas humillaciones por parte de ella, Neil recurrió a la matriarca Elroy y la amenazó de que si no se casaba también se enrolaba a la armada para irse a la guerra que se suscitó en 1914.**

**- ¡¿También?!... **– un ceño se frunció. –** ¿Quién lo hizo primero?**

**- Alistar.**

**- ¡¿El inventor?!... – **azoro su rostro no escondió.

**- El hermano de Archibald Cornwell.**

**- Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Murió?**

**- Al poco tiempo de haberse ido. **

**- ¡Caramba!... – **Terrence se rascó la nuca diciendo… –** Lo ignoraba.**

**- También nosotros cuando partió. Fue una sorpresa inesperada para todos. Por eso la señora Ardley, miedosa de perder a un elemento más de su familia, accede al capricho de Regan, que al sentirse humillado una vez más, se va a Florida. Nadie creyó que volvería justo el día que William y Candy se casaban para vengarse, aunque lo que pretendía era llevárselos y…**

**- No diga más, señor Johnson. Intuyo lo que verdaderamente quería.**

**- Sólo él puede aclararlo.**

**- ¿Aprovechando que ya viene para acá? **

**- Según su madre sí.**

**- ¿Cómo salió de la cárcel?**

**- Su sentencia no fue mucha al no morir William.**

**- Ah, menos mal…** – fue sarcástica la observación del actor.

**- Sus abogados fueron astutos al coincidir muchos testigos con sus relatos declarados. Sí, él sostenía una arma de fuego apuntando al reciente matrimonio, siendo las huellas lo que lo pusieron tras las rejas, pero como le dije, pretendía llevárselos consigo. Los hombres al atacarlo para desarmarle, pudieron haber presionado su dedo que tenía en el gatillo y…**

**- … haber disparado accidentalmente.**

**- Así es.**

**- ¿Cuántos años le dieron por eso?**

**- Cinco.**

**- ¡¿Y apenas sale?!... **– Terry se extrañó.

**- En un mitin de reos, dos aparecen muertos.**

**- Por Neil… **– se aseveró.

**- Según sí.**

**- Vaya…** – expresó Terry…** – por eso dice Albert que es peligroso… – **el moreno asintió con la cabeza. **– Bueno, entonces hay que tener cuidado.**

**- Mucho, Señor Grandchester, principalmente…**

**- Por Candy.**

. . .

En silencio salieron de casa; y en silencio llegaron a la mansión notando las dos amigas que poco a poco las alumnas se iban conglomerando en el hall para en el momento de estar todas, pasar al comedor, ahí ingerir sus alimentos y comenzar con sus actividades del día, preguntando algunas que les gustaba la cocina por Mrs. Cornwell a la que le prepararían un delicioso pastel y más tarde ser llevado por su esposo que muy nervioso se comportó en sus clases de equitación aconsejándosele amigablemente serenarse y ya no ser tan obvio en sus celos.

En el colegio y frente a ella lo había reconocido. Lo odiaba; y volver a verlo le despertó ese no grato sentimiento. En aquel ayer de juventud no pudo convencerla de que se mantuviera lejos de él que lo único que buscaba era usarla para ser protegido por ella de quien se temía la alejarían de su lado porque ya la amaba. Lamentablemente su confesión fue interrumpida por la llegada de Annie que guardaba profundos sentimientos por él que tuvo que esconderlos como su difunto hermano lo hizo y que también disfrazó para dárselos a Patty.

La promesa hecha a Candy de cuidar de Annie, le dio resignación y tampoco esperanza al saber que el actor ya no existía en su vida porque otro y también parte de su familia ingresaba en ella. Entonces Archibald para matar de una vez la tentación que representaba su presencia, pidió en matrimonio a su novia que a los pocos meses de casada, le dio la noticia de que sería padre haciéndolo feliz y prometiendo devolver la misma felicidad, además Candy ya se había comprometido con el tío William; así que ya era imposible una oportunidad para los dos. Sin embargo, el infortunio del rubio le encendió la llamita de la confianza, y mayormente la mantenía avivada cuando se le insinuó algo similar a lo de Terrence. Claro que aquello llegó a oídos de Annie, y cómo sufrió la señora de sólo pensar a su marido y hermana-amiga concibiendo un heredero con tal de que el linaje Ardley no muriera del todo ante la sufrida situación del patriarca.

Egoísta quizá de nuevo se comportó; no obstante no ignoraba los verdaderos sentimientos que su esposo guardaba. Y si la quería o respetaba debía rechazar la petición. Él un hijo ya tenía así que no era necesaria su participación, viéndose Cornwell imposibilitado de ayudar a su familia pero sobre todo de darle a ella, a Candy, la ilusión que se obtiene al ser madre y que no negaba sería otro el que lo hiciera con su llegada.

El fuetazo que dio en las ancas del caballo y del reparo que éste dio, espantó a las chicas presentes que no entendían a qué venía tanta frustración y más cuando se echaron a correr en cierta dirección y sin dar explicación. Una que se demandaría en el instante de tenerlo enfrente.

. . .

Bonito inicio de semana, queridas.

_Amanecer Grandchester, Ceci Andrew 1980, LucyLuz, Laura Grandchester, Dalia, Lupita1797, Pati, Darling Eveling, Irene, Olga Liz, Liz Carter, Luisa, Celia, __**Invitada,**__ Iris Adriana, Pathya, Lady GV, Viry Queen, __**Romelia de la A**__, Puka, __**Roxana**__ and __**Mirna**__._


	12. Chapter 12

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 11**

**. . .**

La hora del lunch terminaba a las tres de la tarde; pero conforme las jovencitas se alimentaban en el comedor se les anunció pasar a ocupar el hall donde seis hileras con diez sillas cada una en curva ya habían instalado. Así lo hubo ordenado la directora de ese instituto veraniego que completaría su sorpresa al decirles quién se había unido al curso.

Éste por su parte ya había arribado a la mansión. Y vestido completamente en linos blancos, afuera recargado en su auto aguardaba solamente a ser llamado por ella. Y mientras lo hacía, sabiendo que nadie lo vería emprendió su caminar hacia el rosedal para llenar sus pulmones del dulce aroma de las blancas rosas. Sin embargo un mal habito no podía dejar. Y ese era el fumar, que le ayudaba a controlar los nervios que de él se apoderaban cuando de hablar en público se trataba. Además hacía largo tiempo que no lo hacía para una audiencia presente mucho menos de señoritas que bien sabía la clase de preguntas que le iban a formular aunado que entre ellas estaba la que más lo hacía temblar.

De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, Terrence sacó una cigarrera y de ésta el tabaco. Sosteniéndolo en la boca, el actor se dio fuego guardando de nuevo sus artículos personales para comenzar a caminar lentamente inhalando y exhalando el humo. De pronto se detuvo frente a una rosa en todo su esplendor; no obstante su tallo verde estaba quebrado y tristemente miraba al suelo al estar muriendo. Para conservarla como un recuerdo el actor se dispuso a desprenderla gritándosele con regaño... – **¡No la cortes!**

Su voz histérica no le sorprendió; y sosteniendo la flor se giró a mirarla para decirle… **– Cuando llegué ya lo estaba; yo sólo… – **rudamente ella se la quitó de la mano al estar cerca del visitante que frunció el ceño y sonaría irónico al decir… **– Perdón, Señora Ardley, no pensé que un acto "humanitario" de mi parte, te iba a poner así.**

**- ¡Está prohibido tomar nada de aquí! ¡¿Acaso no sabes leer?!...** – Candy le apuntó un letrero; uno que él no se dignó a mirar sino a ella que de verdad estaba furiosa y más al verlo fumar. **– ¡¿Nunca dejarás ese vicio?!**

**- ¡No tengo porqué!... – **también fue grosero viendo esta vez la rubia la molestia en él que preguntaría con rudeza… **– ¡¿Ya puedo pasar a dar "mi clase", señora directora?!**

**- No**… – ella se escuchó apenada y así agachó la mirada oyendo de Terrence…

**- ¡Con lo que odio esperar!**

**- Sólo… serán unos minutos más.**

**- ¡Así sea uno!**

**- ¡Entonces eres libre de irte!**

**- ¡Con mucho gusto lo haré porque mi presencia no la impongo donde incomoda tanto. Y al parecer a ti…!**

**- ¡Terry, espera!... **– Candy lo llamó al verlo emprender sus pasos. Y porque su voz se había escuchado quebrada, él se giró para mirar las lágrimas en sus ojos verdes oyéndola decir… – **Lo siento. Yo… de verdad lo siento. No han sido tiempos fáciles para mí y… – **ella parpadeó y dos gotas saladas resbalaron largamente por sus mejillas que con rapidez fueron quitadas.

Conmovido y comprensivo él respondería… –** Está bien, pecosa, no necesitas decirme nada. Yo también lo siento porque en verdad no quise ser rudo contigo.**

**- Entonces… **– ¿para hacer las paces?… – **¿puedes apagar tu cigarro? El humo me provoca dolor de cabeza y a las rosas…. **– De la boca, el actor lo tomó y entre sus dedos lo apagó.

**- ¿Satisfecha?**... – el cigarro restante fue a dar al bolsillo de su pantalón preguntando una presuntuosa ella…

**- Para quitarte esa mala costumbre te regalé una armónica. ¿Qué le hiciste?**

Encogiéndose de hombros él le dijo… –** Honestamente… no lo sé.**

**- Tu hija tiene una….** – observó la rubia indagando saber si era la misma.

**- Sí, pero esa yo se la obsequié.**

**- También toca la misma melodía que tú.**

**- ¿La recuerdas?... – **él se sorprendió de lo refrescante que estaba su memoria.

**- Francamente no lo hice de pronto, pero sí. – **Y ya que estaban entrados en una conversación amistosa, se le cuestionaría…

**- Candy, entiendo que muchas cosas te tienen demasiado tensa pero… ¿por qué te molestó tanto que cortara la rosa?**

**- Por favor, discúlpame… – **porque no era lo único que le molestaba.

**- Lo haré si me respondes.**

**- ¿Sabes cómo se llama?. **– Terry negó con la cabeza y sonreiría al oír…. **– Bueno, pues si te hubieses dignado a leer, ahí dice "Dulce Candy? **

**- ¿En serio?**

**- Sí, fue un regalo por parte de Anthony.** – Y eso bastó para que el actor dejara de sonreír y sonara indiferentemente celoso…

**- Ah qué bien. ¿Crees que ya podemos entrar?**. – A lo percibido, la rubia rió y él diría con asombro…

**- ¡Oye, estás riéndote, y lo mejor… conmigo o de mí pero lo estás haciendo!... –**ganándose de ella…

**- ¡Eres un idiota!**

**- Sí; pero no lo divulgues por el mundo porque lo creerán. – **Una carcajada Candy soltó diciéndole esta vez él… **– Te sienta muy bien el sonreír.**

**- Sí; pero tampoco se lo digas a los demás que querrán que lo haga con frecuencia y muchas veces no estoy de humor.**

**- Ah está bien. Será un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba… – **Terry le guiñó un ojo; y debido a eso Candy fue juguetona al advertir…

**- Y si lo revelas, te mandaré yo muy pronto. – **Fingiendo miedo, el actor dio su promesa de no decir nada pero sí diría… – **A mí también… – **cuando se le dijo sinceramente… –** Me dio gusto verte.**

. . .

Con la excusa de ir a ver a su enferma esposa, Archibald llegó a la casa buscando su objetivo después de haber estado unos minutos con Annie.

Albert parecía dormido ante los relatos de la señorita Pony que balbuceante se oía al estarse arrullando sentada en la silla mecedora teniéndose dos opciones: el despertarla y pedirle amablemente salir de la habitación o regresar más tarde para cuestionar a su tío que lo oyó entrar y que en susurros le preguntaría…. – **¿Ya tan rápido acabaron las clases?**

**- No, todavía quedan unas cuantas horas.**

**- ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?**

**- Vine a ver a Annie porque está resfriada. Tío… – **Archibald no perdería el tiempo e iría el punto que verdaderamente lo llevó ahí… – **¿qué has hablado con Terrence? **

**- ¿De mi salud? **

**- ¿Nada más?**

**- ¿Te preocupa específicamente algo?**

**- Sí**

**- ¿Y qué es?**

**- ¿Le has propuesto…?**

**- Que se quede para ayudarme con Neil.**

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!. **– Su grito despertó a la religiosa que preguntaría…

**- ¿Pasa algo malo? **

**- No, Pony, pero… ¿podrías dejarme un momento a solas con mi sobrino?**

**- Sí, hijo.** – De la dificultad al enderezarse, Cornwell se apresuró a ir a ella para ayudarle. Ya que la vieron cruzar el umbral de la puerta y cerrado se retomó el cuestionamiento...

**- ¿Cuándo salió de la cárcel?**

**- Lo ignoro pero debes estar alerta. Neil no viene en son de paz.**

**- Sí, sí pero…**

**- Por favor, Archie… – **Albert por medio de George ya había sido informado de sus arranques celosos; así que le pediría… –** no protestes más ante su presencia porque me conviene para proteger a Candy. **

**- ¡Yo también podría hacerlo!**

**- No, porque de todos nosotros, él ha sido el único que lo ha confrontado… – **o la misma Candy cuando tenía las agallas.

**- Aún así ¿no crees que es demasiado riesgoso para él? ¡Regan viene de la prisión! **

**- Lo sé; y a pesar de su noble cuna, Terry conoce muy bien el mundo bajo. Ahí lo conocí peleando; con ese tipo de gente y después...**

**- En ese caso ya viéndolo así y tú confías en él…**

**- Lo necesito.**

**- ¿También para…?**

**- Anoche no dormí lo suficiente y quisiera descansar. ¿Podrías dejarme solo?**

**- Está bien, tío… – **dijo Archie con resignación al verlo cerrar los ojos.

. . .

Sesenta señoritas ya ocupaban sus respectivos lugares y con mil preguntas bombardeaban a Patty que interiormente se preguntaba por qué tardaban tanto Candy y Terry que al verlo aparecer minutos después por el hall, las reunidas gritaron animadas de que su petición fuera concedida. Sin embargo, Blanch hubo corrido a lado de su padre para cuestionarle de manera reprochadora… **– ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías decidido quedarte?!**

**- Fue algo no planeado, Blanch.**

**- ¡¿Ella te convenció de participar?!**... – la alterada joven miró a Candy y ésta a ella que oiría con cierto llamado de atención…

**- ¿Te parece bien si hablamos después?**

Por segundos la castaña permaneció callada; y ante la mirada del actor dijo… – **Sí, papá. – **Luego se giró seria y fue a su asiento; ocupándolo se cruzó de brazos para ver en mutismo la presentación.

**- Silencio, por favor.** – El audible bullicio que había, lentamente fue apagándose; y en cuanto la última voz dejó de escucharse, otra diría… **– Porque lo que más deseamos es que disfruten de este verano aquí en Lakewood, al contar con la presencia del señor Graham le hemos pedido y él aceptado ser partícipe, por unos cuantos días, de este curso.**

**- ¿No puede quedarse más tiempo?... – **alguien lo preguntó; y Candy le otorgó el habla al actor.

**- Yo que más quisiera, señorita, pero no puedo.**

**- ¿Y cuántos días serían?...** – cuestionó otra.

**- Una semana.**

**- Pero lo tendremos entre nosotras todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?… – **una tercera chica se había puesto de pie para interrogarlo.

Prontamente la respuesta la daría una muchachita que yacía en frente… –** Sí, desde que desayunamos hasta que vayamos a dormir.**

**- No lo creo… – **contestó rápidamente el solicitado antes de que volvieran a contestar por él… –** ya que tienen una guía de actividades a realizar. Sería en su tiempo libre nuestras citas.**

**- ¡No es justo!**... – rezongó una jovencita de la última hilera.

**- ¿Por qué no, señorita?**

**- Yo soy lenta para aprender.** – Terry miró a Patty porque asentía con la cabeza. **– Con decirle que lo que vimos el primer día, apenas hoy mi mente lo está procesando. Si nos monta una obra, no podré participar debido a mi mala memoria. Así que no me parece justo.**

**- Si es así, yo también me quejaría.**

**- ¿Señor Graham?...** – un coqueto ser levantó su mano.

**- ¿Si?**

**- ¿Por qué dejó el teatro?... – **Desde esta cuestión Candy se mostraría interesada en saber también.

**- Por…**

**- ¿La mamá de Blanch es el amor de su vida? Y si no ¿quién lo es entre todas las mujeres con las que se le ha relacionado sentimentalmente?**

**- Bueno… **

**- ¿Susana Marlowe qué significó para usted?**

**- ¡Vaya, sí que han estudiado!**

**- Nosotras le conocemos por medio del cine pero nuestras mamás cuando inició en el teatro.**

**- Sí, me lo imagino.**

**- ¿Piensa algún día volver a pisar un escenario de esos?**

**- Este…**

**- Luego de su fracaso ¿volvería a ser Romeo en caso de que sí?**

**- ¿Cuál fue su primera película luego de haber interpretado Hamlet?**

Un alto tenía que ponerles así que Terry alzó un poco la voz para decir… –** ¿Qué les parece si antes de adentrarnos en lo que gusten saber, nos presentamos primero?**

**- Eso lo iremos haciendo conforme vayan surgiendo los besos. ¿Cuándo empezamos nuestra primera clase? ¿Ya desde este momento?**

**- ¡Sí, de una vez!... – **dijeron muchas sugiriéndose… – **Hagamos una fila por orden alfabético.**

**- ¡Un momento!... – **se escuchó serio y potente… –** Pensé que en verdad querían una clase de actuación.**

**- ¡Sí!... – **se oyó un coro.

**- Entonces, vamos a hacer esto. Sesenta damitas son ¿cierto?... – **Terry posó su mirada en Candy que asintió.

**- Excepto Blanch que es su hija… – **la discriminaron vilmente.

**- ¡Y les aseguro que ninguna sabe más de él que yo!.** – Por haberlo dicho un abucheo se ganó la arrogante muchachita.

**- Está bien… – **el padre de aquella les pidió calma y silencio. –** La regla será así.**

**- ¡No, no, no. Más reglas no!... – **protestó la audiencia en general.

**- Sin embargo sí debe haber y voy a implantarles sólo una que será más bien un juego entre nosotros. – **A pesar de que todas se quejaron, el actor diría… – **Van a presentarse una por una. Yo trataré de recordar los nombres de todas; y cuando me dirija a alguna… **

**- Si falla… ¿pagará con lo que queramos?. – **Candy lo miró suplicantemente pidiéndole también con la cabeza que rechazara la oferta, no obstante se dijo…

**- Así es; pero también ustedes si fallaren en algo que les preguntare y no respondieren correctamente…**

**- ¡Castigo!... – **gritaron todas augurándoles un muy estricto él…

**- Y les aseguro que seré ¡tan severo! que le pedirán a Miss Ardley no más clases con Terrence Graham. **

**- ¡Ya lo creo!.** – Blanch que lo conocía se burló de todas aquellas y Candy sonrió; y sintiéndose aliviada y complacida en su petición, lo dejó a solas con las alumnas aunque cierta parte de ella quería estar presente para enterarse también de lo que había sido su vida después de lo sucedido con Susana. Sin embargo…

. . .

Desde que lo vio, un increíble remolino de emociones se apoderaron de ella. Años habían pasado, y a pesar de que muerto habían declarado a Alistar, al no contar con su cuerpo una esperanza de vida Patty se propuso a albergar en su ser, y con cada instante que vivía una porción de amor iba aumentando para que el día que él decidiera volver la encontrara amándole como el primer momento.

Con su presencia, algo por dentro le latió con fuerza. Y sí, no lo pudo negar; su corazón palpitó emocionado ante una albergada posibilidad, ya que si Terry había vuelto del pasado donde ¿muerto? lo dejaron quince años atrás ¿por qué no Alistar? En ese mismo orden se fueron, en ese mismo orden podía regresar, sólo era cuestión de seguir esperando con paciencia por su felicidad y entonces…

**- ¿Estás bien, Patty?. – **A la oficina Candy se había dirigido y detrás de ella hubo ido su amiga que preguntaría…

**- ¿Tú, cómo estás, Candy?**

**- Igual que siempre…** – dijo la amargada rubia ocupando el sillón detrás del escritorio.

Yéndose a sentar frente de ella, O'Brien pediría afirmación… – **¿Estás segura?**

**- Claro. ¿Por qué lo dudas?**

**- ¿Acaso… no te pareció el día… más brillante que ayer?**

**- ¿A ti sí?... – **frunciendo el ceño se inquirió.

**- Algo, sí. **

**- ¿Y a qué se debió?**

**- No lo sé con certeza. – **Patty quitó sus gruesas gafas para limpiarlas disimuladamente y continuar diciendo... –** Sigo pensando qué fue. **

Comprendiendo a donde iba su amiga, Candy respondería… – **¿Quizá la inesperada llegada de Terrence?**

**- ¿Crees que a eso se deba?...** – alguien fingió ser sorprendida.

**- No lo sé, tú dime.**

**- Mejor dime tú, ¿qué piensas de qué esté aquí?**

**- Me da lo mismo…** – la rubia alzó indiferentemente un hombro.

**- ¿Lo dices en serio?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!... – **se contestó de manera indignada. **– No puedo pensar en él porque soy una mujer casada. Le debo respeto a mi esposo...**

**- … y al que amas a pesar de su condición, ¿cierto?. **

La ironía proyectada la hicieron cuestionar… – **¿Puedo saber a qué viene de pronto todo esto, Patty?**

Poniéndose sus gafas la señorita comenzó a relatar… – **A que han sido años los que he vivido con ustedes, contigo principalmente. Tu hogar de Pony era tan cálido que me quedé más del debido tiempo no habiendo día que pasara y tú te olvidaras de sonreír. Eras muy feliz a pesar de tu situación en aquel entonces. Lo fuiste más cuando por medio de cartas comenzaste a relacionarte con Albert y después formalizaron su relación. ¡Qué decir al anunciar su boda en la cual bellísima te mirabas y se dieron el sí! Sin embargo, la desgracia que no les permitió continuar con esa felicidad también mató a mi amiga la entusiasta, la alegre, la ilusionada y en su lugar quedó la tristeza, la amargura y la soledad.**

**- ¡No lo estoy! ¡Lo tengo a él!... **– Candy se defendió.

**- Sí, es verdad. Pero tú anhelabas formar una familia. Tener hijos que se parecieran a él.**

**- ¡La vida así lo quiso!... – **sonaron resignadamente… –** ¡Yo no soy nadie para reclamarle nada!**

**- En cambio sí lo haces… – **su grito alterado había sido su más reciente ejemplo. –** En el día demuestras tu enojo, tu frustración; y en las noches lloras amargamente… – **la hubieron oído cuando en su búsqueda fueron.

**- ¡No es fácil por lo que paso!**

**- No es la primera vez que te excusas con eso y tampoco eres la única que padece el dolor, también el resto lo sentimos. ¿Recuerdas? Tú misma me lo dijiste cuando murió Alistar. Y a pesar de no querer seguir viviendo sin él, sin mi único amor, sin ninguno de sus abrazos, sin ninguno de sus besos, lo he hecho ¿y acaso he cambiado un poco? Sé que en aquel momento quise terminar con mi vida, pero fuiste tú quien volvió a rescatarme; y sabes, yo quisiera hacer algo por ti. **

**- ¿Qué más podrías hacer si no abrirme los ojos, mi querida Patty?**

**- Sonar cruel, amiga Candy… – **como un día también lo fue… –** porque bien sabes que Albert no va a levantarse de esa cama por mucho que llores y que lo pidas…** – Con el recuerdo, una vez más la rubia se soltó en llanto cayendo de bruces sobre sus brazos puestos en el escritorio. – **La bala que sigue ahí sólo que cubierta de callosidad, en su trayecto quebró discos que no pudieron ni podrán ser reparados y en el último alojada. Sacarla sería inútil. **

**- ¡Lo sé!**

**- Entonces… ¿por qué no ves en Terry la oportunidad de ser lo que tanto anhelas?**

**- ¡¿A qué te refieres?!... – **espantada Candy se enderezó para mirarla absortamente.

**- Yo me quedé soltera por decisión propia. Tú te casaste con ilusiones que se quedaron truncadas. Estoy segura de que Albert también lo desea con tal de verte feliz.**

**- ¿Hablas de…?**

**- Un hijo que también sería concebido con amor aprovechando que el destino lo ha puesto nuevamente en tu camino. **

. . .

******Gracias a su presencia y amistad.**

_Bermone, Olga Liz, Clauseri, Laura Grandchester, Vero, Iris Adriana, Silvia E, Lady GV, Luisa, __** .14,**__ Viry Queen, Liz Carter, Irene, Amanecer Grandchester, Blanca, Dalia, Celia, Mirna, Darling Eveling and Pati._


	13. Chapter 13

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 12**

**. . .**

¿Cuánto hubo deseado estar en Broadway para estar con él? ¡Mucho! Pero así como quiso, fue amarga la despedida. Susana verdaderamente lo necesitaba. Ella había arriesgado y perdido más por salvarle a él. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue ayudarle a tomar la decisión por ambos aminorando así la carga tan pesada que se había echado a los hombros sin proponérselo. Sí, hubo sido lo mejor. Sacrificar su amor para hacerla feliz a ella que también lo tenía por él. Empero de camino a Chicago, Candy no midió el tamaño del dolor que se apoderaría de su ser. Eran tantos hermosos recuerdos vividos por dejar en el pasado que solamente más aflicción le causaba aunándose a ello, los sueños que había construido para su futuro juntos.

Sí, una familia con él se había imaginado. Una familia con hijos donde él sería el esposo y ella su mujer. No obstante, el estar con Terry había sido sólo un sueño que nunca iba a hacerse realidad. Había pensado tanto y siempre en él que a partir de aquella fría noche de invierno sólo en sueños lo iba a poder ver y era tan doloroso que… era imposible vivir así. Entonces y después de llorar como se lo aconsejaron, tuvo prisa por olvidarle aprovechando que Albert todo el tiempo hubo estado a su lado y que también aportaba para que el pasado dejara de doler. Sin embargo el presente le dolía peor y aunque la oportunidad tuviera y así se lo sugirieran…

**- ¿Puedo pasar?**... – su voz la hizo gritar y brincar ofreciendo rápidamente él... **– Perdón, no quise asustarte, pero tengo un par de minutos llamándote.**

**- Sí. No. Está bien. ¿Qué pasa?...** – Debido a su perturbación, Candy se llevó las manos a la cara y con sus dedos masajeó los ojos.

**- La clase ha terminado… – **informó el guapo actor conforme se iba acercando al escritorio que ella seguía ocupando.

**- ¡¿Tan rápido?!**... – la rubia dejó de hacer lo que hacía para mirarlo con gesto extrañado e invitarle a sentarse.

**- ¿Dos horas no son suficientes?... – **él se acomodó observando su sorprendida mirada.

**- ¡¿En serio ya pasaron?!**

**- Sí.**

**- ¡Vaya! Sí que perdí la noción del tiempo. Patty no tenía mucho que estaba aquí conmigo y…**

**- Ella ya tiene un buen rato que salió pasándome a avisar que me dejaba a cargo de las chicas que… ¿ya podías ir a verlas?**

De su rostro por sentirse liberado de ellas, Candy sonrió y diría burlonamente… **– ¿Ya te fastidiaron tan pronto?**

Terry se quejaría… –** ¡Ni un reportero me había hecho tantas preguntas como las de ellas!**

**- ¿Y se las respondiste?**

**- Algunas tuve qué.**

**- ¿Como cuáles?**

**- Las que tienen que ver con mi carrera actoral. Las personales son justamente eso: personales.**

**- Sí, claro… **– ella se mostró avergonzada de su intromisión; y él que la miraba, le llamaría...

**- ¿Candy?**

**- Dime. – **Miradas verde azul se toparon pidiendo la voz masculina…

**- ¿Me das tu permiso para hablar con mi hija? **

**- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en el momento de terminar tu clase? **

**- No quise saltarme tu autoridad.**

Mofante, ella inquiriría… –** ¿Desde cuándo eres tan seguidor de reglas y normas? **

**- Ahora es más serio… – **Terry así se comportó. –** Se trata de la educación de Blanch.**

Levemente Candy sonrió observando… – **Biológicamente no será tuya, pero tiene bastante de ti.**

**- De Karen ha sido mucho la culpa.**

La pecosa algo había percibido pero lo afirmaría al cuestionar… –** ¿No hay buena relación entre ellas?**

**- Al principio sí. Prefería pasar más tiempo con ella y un esporádico fin de semana conmigo pero… a la edad de cinco años, Blanch comenzó a quejarse del comportamiento de su madre y con ello a solicitar más mi presencia.**

Sorprendida de lo recientemente escuchado, la rubia indagaría… **– ¿Nunca has vivido con ellas?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Una: por estar residiendo en California; y la otra… porque yo no tengo vida marital con Karen. Lo nuestro es… meramente aparente. Sin embargo ha llegado el tiempo de anular el matrimonio.**

La siempre entrometida pecosa salió a relucir al interrogar… –** ¿Puedo saber por qué?**

**- Digamos que… la vida privada de "mi esposa" es muy conocida por muchos.**

De su cómica cara y frase, Candy aguantó la risa para aseverar… –** ¿Te es infiel?**

**- ¡Bastante!**

**- Y por lo que veo no te incomoda mucho.**

**- No tiene por qué.**

**- Pero… son quince años de… estar unidos. Algún sentimiento debe existir entre ustedes.**

**- Absolutamente ninguno. Así lo estipuló ella cuando sugirió el casarnos para darle únicamente a Blanch felicidad.**

**- Aún así, algo me hace pensar que pudo haberse enamorado de ti.**

**- No me sorprende porque muchas lo hacen, Candy.**

**- ¡Qué horrible arrogancia la tuya, Terrence Grandchester!... – **que rió atrapando la pluma fuente que la molesta rubia le aventó al ponerse abruptamente de pie dando con eso fin a su plática para ella salir e ir en busca de Blanch que nuevamente en el primero peldaño de la escalera de arriba hacia abajo estaba sentada aguardando para ser llamada e ir con su padre que al verlo aparecer detrás de la rubia, se puso de pie y comenzó a descender apropiadamente topándose padre e hija ya en la puerta de salida con Archibald Cornwell que a su amiga Candy iba a ser compañía.

. . .

Por haberse mantenido todo el día en la cama y antes de salir de casa para dar una vuelta por los alrededores aprovechando que todavía contaban con la luz del astro rey, Alistar en su traje de guardabosques pasó a visitar a su constipada madre que al verlo aparecer por la puerta de su habitación le impidió acercarse para no contagiarle.

No teniendo la oportunidad de platicar con ella, el jovencito le lanzó un beso al aire y se dispuso a abandonar la alcoba e instantes después la vivienda que ocupaban.

Ajustándose el rifle en su hombro y en lo que emprendía sus pasos para perderse en el bosque, Alistar se mantenía vigía mirando hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales para no dejarse sorprender por la visita enemiga que su tiempo estaba tomándose en llegar.

A su auto solitario se le emparejó otro conducido por un joven; el copiloto y tres amiguitas que le acompañaban. De mujeres por quince años estuvo privado; y aunque iba en busca de una muy especial, con la que le sonrió coqueta un buen rato iba a pasar Neil al unírseles cuando le ofrecieron un raid.

. . .

Hacia el rosedal padre e hija volvieron a dirigirse. La banca que eligieron, la ocuparon en silencio, mismo mutismo que les hubo acompañado al caminar. La mente de Blanch iba ocupada de docenas de cuestiones a formular haciéndosele imposible por cuál empezar. Por su parte, la de Terry estaba más que lista para responder a la jovencita que sobre su asiento se giraría para mirarle de frente y comenzar a cuestionarle… **– ¿La conociste en el colegio?**

**- En un barco; yendo de regreso a Londres. Después coincidimos en el San Pablo. **

**- ¿Y por qué se separaron?**

**- Primero por un desagradable incidente ahí suscitado y después por Susana Marlowe.**

**- ¿La que arriesgó su vida por ti y después te dejó en el altar?**

**- Así es.**

**- ¿La quisiste mucho?**

**- Sí, claro.**

**- ¿Y por qué no la buscaste en el momento de quedar libre?**

**- Porque ya se había casado.**

**- ¡¿Lo está?!... – **Los ojos aceitunados de Blanch expresaron asombro.

**- Así es. Y su esposo es un buen amigo mío.**

**- Como no lo es el profesor Cornwell.**

**- Debido a diferencias estudiantiles. La primera vez que nos cruzamos yo… lo golpeé y…**

**- ¿También se enamoró de ella?**

**- Eso… no sabría decírtelo, hija.**

**- Porque la sigues queriendo ¿es que no has intentado buscar el amor en otra mujer?**

**- Cuando tu corazón reconoce al amor de tu vida, es difícil, Blanch, que otra persona llegue a reemplazarlo a pesar de que te hayas propuesto a encontrarlo.**

**- Sin embargo… no lo fuiste para ella ni significaste nada porque se casó con otro.**

**- Es verdad.**

**- ¡Entonces tú debiste haber hecho lo mismo! ¡Olvidarla como ella lo hizo contigo!... – **la voz de la jovencita entonó rencor diciendo su padre calmadamente…

**- Hace tiempo, hubo un hombre que amó a una mujer. Ésta le dio un hijo que además de haber sido arrebatado de ella, vivió miserable. El hombre aquel después se casó y simplemente se olvidó de ella. Porque en verdad lo hizo, yo prometí que nunca amaría de la misma manera como él.**

**- Pero estás solo, Papá.**

**- Más no infeliz. Y todo gracias a ti… – **Terry la abrazó besando la frente de Blanch que oiría recargada en su pecho… **– que justo llegaste para darle a mi vida otro sentido y significado.**

Aferrándose a él y a punto del llanto, la jovencita le declararía… **– ¡Te quiero mucho, Papá!**

**- Pero no más que yo, princesa; no más que yo.**

Al parecer, esa fea costumbre de oír conversaciones ajenas Alistar la había heredado de la persona que detrás de unos arbustos había escuchado y visto a Los Graham consiguiendo con su paternal escena y su confesión que un corazón latiera apresurado. Tantos años habían pasado y no podía creer que él la siguiera amando. De la inexplicable emoción que la embargó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y éstas derramó al estar ahogando entre sus manos sus sollozos para no ser descubierta al haberlos seguido con la excusa de ir a casa aprovechando que Archibald había llegado dejándosele a cargo al resto de las muchachas mientras que un pequeño grupo un pastel en la cocina ya horneaban y sería regalo para la enferma Cornwell.

**- Bueno…** – se oyó de nuevo la voz del actor que separó a su hija para decirle conforme se ponían de pie…** – es hora de que regreses a la mansión y yo me retire.**

**- ¿Vendrás mañana más temprano?**

**- Todo dependerá de la salud de Mrs. Cornwell.**

**- ¿Dónde te estás quedando?**

El dedo de Terry acomodaba unos cabellos sueltos de Blanch en lo que decía... –** Renté un solitario cottage a unos cuantos minutos de aquí.**

**- Papá… – **ella le tomó su mano para preguntarle…. –** ¿por qué decidiste quedarte?**

**- Se me ha pedido un favor… **– en sí fueron dos… –** y ahora quiero pedírtelo a ti.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- ¿Quieres irte conmigo a California?**

**- ¡Bien sabes que sí!...** – la chica saltó de contenta.

**- Entonces… en los días que yo esté aquí, procura no salir de noche de la mansión.**

Dado un beso a su dorso, la joven dijo…** – Te lo prometo pero… ¿pasa algo?**

**- No… – **Terry volvió a abrazarla para no levantar en ella sospechas… –** simplemente quiero que estés segura mientras yo no esté a tu alrededor.**

**- En ese caso**… – Blanch se separó para sugerirle… **– me voy contigo al cottage y puedo estar yendo y viniendo del diario. **

**- No… – **se respondió mirándose a los ojos… – **porque no será mucho el tiempo que permanezcamos aquí.**

. . .

La dificultad de Pony al caminar consiguió que Patty, ya estando en casa, se ofreciera a llevar el té para la enferma. Semi acostada y con una manta cubriéndole las piernas Annie recibió la taza apreciando la amabilidad de su amiga que sonreía. Y porque lo hacía… – **Estás muy contenta el día de hoy.**

**- Me siento, sí.**

**- ¿Y puedo saber por qué?**

Una silla cercana se divisó y fueron a ocuparla confiándose… –** Estuve pensando en Stear.**

**- Bueno, eso siempre lo haces.**

**- Sí; pero desde ayer lo hago con más fuerza.**

**- ¿Y eso?**

**- La llegada de Terry tiene mucho que ver.**

**- Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Candy respecto a él?**

**- Sabes muy bien que su carácter ha cambiado. Ya no es… tan abierta ni accesible como solía ser.**

**- Sí, es cierto. Pobrecita, ha sufrido tanto.**

**- Pero existe la posibilidad de que deje de hacerlo. **

**- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?... – **se inquirió con temor.

**- Annie… **– Patty actuó con amigable complicidad… –** ¿qué piensas de que Terry esté aquí?**

**- Para serte honesta… tengo miedo de que lo esté.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- No lo sé. Presiento algo… – **la mano en la que sostenía un pañuelo, Annie se la llevó al pecho.

**- ¿Bueno o malo?**

**- Lo llamaría… peligroso.**

La mirada fue perfectamente interpretada. – **Pero no has pensado que… ¿podría significar la realización de Candy como mujer?**

**- ¡Pero está casada!... **– expresaron con horror. –** ¡Ella no puede…!**

**- Albert tampoco.**

**- ¡Aún así… no debe faltarle!**

**- Bueno, tú lo dices porque tienes quien te caliente la cama pero ella…**

**- ¡Patty!... – **de la irreverente contestación, la convaleciente derramó sobre de ella algo de líquido caliente.

**- Lo lamento, Annie, fue algo que… salió de aquí… – **de su pecho, parándose la señorita O'Brien para ayudarle con la taza y limpiarse. Sin embargo los espantados ojos azules que sentía en ella la hicieron decir… **– Vamos, amiga, no me mires así.**

**- Pero…**

**- ¿Te sorprende?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eres una señorita y esos pensamientos…!**

**- ¿Pensar en lo que haría feliz a mi amiga es catalogado inmoral? Por favor, Annie, los tiempos han cambiado.**

**- Las chicas ya te han contagiado sus ideas, ¿verdad?**

**- Son tan divertidas y se expresan tan libremente que… sólo intenté probar. Y honestamente… no me ha dolido hacerlo. Así que…**

**- ¿La apoyas?**

**- Si se decide… ¡por supuesto! porque su felicidad sería la de algunos de nosotros que la queremos bien.**

. . .

Sosteniéndose de las manos, padre e hija llegaron a una entrada. Allí un dorso se besó antes de ser liberado. Y luego de verla ingresar a la mansión Terry se propuso a abordar su auto para marcharse de ahí habiendo sido seguido por una verde esmeralda mirada que era imposible de describir debido a los confundidos sentimientos que por dentro le peleaban y que ignorados dejarían de ser por la llegada de Alistar que a caballo montaba.

**- ¿A dónde vas?... – **se le preguntó.

**- A dar una vuelta por las afueras de Lakewood. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?**

**- ¿Por qué mejor no te acompaño? Hace tanto tiempo que no monto a caballo que…**

**- ¿Vestida así lo harás?... **– el joven la señaló.

**- ¿Qué tiene de malo?... –** la intrépida Candy respondió sonriente haciendo sorprender al jovencito que diría…

**- Por mí no hay problema si no lo tienes tú…** – Alistar pretendió descender impidiéndosele…

**- No, sólo dame tu mano y…** – un pie se subió al estribo, y con agilidad la rubia ocupó su lugar frente a su sobrino que sujetó con fuerza las riendas y arrió al animal para emprender su camino siendo una hora la que disfrutaran del paseo porque Candy a lado de Albert debía regresar.

. . .

El calor de ese día hubo sido tremendo. Y George que procuraba estar la mayor parte del día pendiente de él, ya lo había aseado al estarle refrescando el cuerpo con húmedos paños. Actividad que Candy tampoco podía hacer.

**- Gracias, George… – **apreció el rubio.

El moreno le sonrió sugiriéndole… – **Mañana intentaré sacarte de aquí. El aire fresco y el sol te caerán muy bien.**

**- Sí, como tú digas.**

**- ¿Qué pasa, William?**

Su cansada voz volvió a oírse al preguntar… – **¿Has visto a Candy?**

**- Esporádicamente. Ha estado bastante ocupada con las muchachitas.**

**- ¿Sabes si Terry se presentó en la mansión?**

**- Sí, lo hizo.**

**- ¡Qué bien! Aunque estaría mejor que estuviera entre nosotros. No quiero que sean sorprendidos por Neil.**

**- No lo estaremos. Ya hemos puesto suficiente vigilancia.**

**- Procura que la mansión esté más, para evitarle problemas a Candy.**

**- No te preocupes. Todo está completamente vigilado.**

Albert sonrió de la eficacia del secretario al que se le dijo… **– Cuando todo el peligro haya pasado, voy a pedirte un favor.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Después te lo diré, ahora… quiero dormir.**

**- ¿No lo has hecho lo suficiente?...** – George observó con preocupación.

**- Es lo único que puedo hacer estando así. – **Enseguida de arrojar un profundo suspiro, Albert cerró los ojos e increíblemente sonrió con dos propósitos, uno para demostrarle a Johnson que estaba bien y dos…

. . .

Después de haber dejado a Blanch, Terry al pueblo fue para alimentarse un poco. Luego se regresó al lugar que rentó para también refrescar su cuerpo de la humedad pegajosa del verano. Sin embargo, al recordar el segundo motivo que lo tenía ahí, vistiendo cómodamente volvió a salir de aquella casa para caminar en dirección a la extensa propiedad de Los Ardley con sus árboles frondosos, hierbas altas y flores multicolores; aunque claro, todo aquello lo hubo observado de día, porque ahora de noche sólo sombras veía y ruidos nocturnos escuchaba.

Negando con la cabeza, el actor llegó al inicio de una vereda empedrada. Su camino serpenteado y largo era alumbrado por el claro de la luna. Caminarlo lo dudaba posando su mirada en dirección de un búho que ululaba. En eso otro, haciéndolo girar la cabeza y distinguiendo sobre la verada una luz que hacía él se dirigía.

**- ¿Señor Graham?**... – su figura iluminada poco a poco se fue reconociendo, diciendo al estar cada vez más cerca…

**- Hola, jovencito.**

**- ¿Qué hace por aquí?... **– se le preguntó con curiosidad.

**- Salí a caminar un poco pero**… – improvisarían… **– creo que me perdí.**

**- Podría ser peligroso si no conoce las veredas. **

**- ¿Y tú las conoces bien?**

- **Entre ellas crecí… – **se confesó apagándose la lámpara portátil.

**- ¿A dónde lleva esta?**

**- Si la sigue derecho a una cascada.**

**- ¿Es alta?**

**- Bastante.**

**- ¿Hay desviación entonces?**

**- Un camino que se ha formado con el transcurrir del tiempo.**

**- ¿Y ese a dónde te conduce?**

**- Al portal de las rosas.**

**- Entiendo. – **Terry se giró para seguir mirando a su alrededor.

**- ¿Pasa algo?**

**- No. **

**- ¿Entonces por qué presiento que sí?**

Sonriendo de su astucia se le complementaría… –** ¿Porque eres muy inteligente?**

**- ¿Sabe que se avecina peligro? **

**- Absolutamente. – **Y debido a ese dato Alistar aprovecharía el momento para cuestionar…

**- ¿Usted lo conoce?**

**- Lo hice de joven.**

**- ¿Y así de peligroso ya era el tío Neil?**

**- No lo resultaba para mí. Sin embargo los tiempos cambian a las personas.**

**- Y mayormente estando en la prisión, ¿verdad?**

**- … donde lo único que piensan es cómo salir de ahí… para llegar a casa.**

**- Entiendo pero… ¿por qué mira tanto hacia los árboles?... – **Efectivamente Terry así lo hubo hecho durante su conversación. Entonces el joven Cornwell comprendió lo que le decía preguntando… **– ¡¿Cree que…?!...** – y su azulada mirada la posó en un árbol; luego en otro y otro y sacó su propia conclusión. – **¡Los puede usar hasta llegar a mi familia!**

**- Así es.**

**- ¡Entonces… – **el chico se preparaba para echarse a correr… –** ¿no le molesta si le dejo?!**

En el aire todavía no se olía el peligro de su presencia así que se recomendaría… – **No mientras me informes si hay alguna noticia. Tú sabes, mi hija está entre ustedes.**

**- ¡Y tiene mi palabra que nada le pasará!**

**- Confiaré en ti.**

**- ¡Buenas noches, Señor Graham!... – **y velozmente lo vio partir. Sin embargo y por las dudas Terry caminaría un poco más por la propiedad. Y debido a que silencio todo era, se regresó a casa donde…

La puerta estaba semi abierta, y él recordaba que no con seguro pero sí la había cerrado. Entonces con sigilo y precaución ingresó; manteniendo la oscuridad del lugar, Terry comenzó a recorrerlo distinguiendo prontamente una silueta muy cercana a la ventana que al oír un crujido de maderas se giró pidiéndole susurradoramente al dirigirse a él… – **Por favor, no digas ni preguntes nada. – **El actor lentamente movió la cabeza hacia los lados, y más sorprendido se quedó de lo que aquella se acercó a demandarle: su boca y de ésta un beso que no se negó a darle.

. . .

Mis más queridas y apreciadas, ladies. Muchísimas gracias.

Bermone, Silvia E, Liz Carter, Irene, Dalia, Amanecer Grandchester, Dalia, **Angeles1972**, Viry Queen, Celia, Olga Liz, Veronique, 14, Vero, Iris Adriana, Lady GV and **SolecitoC **


	14. Chapter 14

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 13**

**. . .**

El trinar de los pájaros que provenía de afuera ya la habían despertado. Y a pesar de la claridad que veía a través de la ventana, la rubia en su cama seguía. Un nuevo día había comenzado y con ello… sus actividades.

Aprovechando que Patty continuaba durmiendo, Candy se levantó en silencio para ir a donde su armario, seleccionar la ropa a usar y después ocupar el baño. Ahí permanecería un buen rato hasta que su amiga, debido a un llamado urgente, la hizo salir.

Ya vestida y todavía con la cabellera húmeda, la pecosa se dispuso a abandonar la habitación para ir a otra y ofrecer como siempre lo hacía los buenos días. Sin embargo Albert estaba profundamente dormido, así que un beso en la frente se acercaron a darle; y procurando no despertarle le dejaron nuevamente buscando el camino hacia donde movimientos ya había: en la cocina y en el comedor donde poco a poco los ocupantes de esa casa comenzaron a reunirse para alimentarse en su compañía y así salir a ejecutar sus debidos quehaceres.

Patty en el Museo permitiendo que las alumnas, con la ayuda de las herramientas de Stear, crearán algo que las mantuviera entretenidamente divertidas.

Archie les hablaría de Moda, oportunidad que las señoritas de buena figura no desaprovecharían para modelar en un desfile improvisado.

Candy en la enseñanza de la aplicación de una inyección queriendo ninguna ser la conejilla de indias de nadie, resultando esa clase verdaderamente pesada pero que sería muy bien compensada a la llegada de un siempre impecable Terry que para ese día una pequeña petición concedería; sólo iba a necesitar la ayuda de una alumna que al azar iba a ser escogida causando la suertuda la envidia de las demás al ser la Julieta de ese Romeo que empleados e instructores también iban a presenciar aclarándoseles primero que la declamación futuramente a escuchar tenía años que no la decía, así que se corría el riesgo de cometerse un error.

No importándole más que el oírle, la ansiosa audiencia aplaudió para alentarlo, guardando todos pronto silencio y prestándole atención en el instante que comenzó a rodear a la jovencita debido al nulo escenario teatral…

**Quien nunca tuvo heridas se ríe de las cicatrices. Pero ¡silencio! ¿Qué luz es ésa que brilla súbitamente al través de la ventana? Es el Oriente; Julieta es el sol… Levántate sol de belleza; mata a la luna celosa, enferma y pálida ya al ver que tú, su sierva, la superas en belleza. No seas su esclava, ya que tiene celos. El color de que se revisten sus vestales es color enfermizo y lívido: recházala lejos de ti… Sí, es mi dama; son mis amores. ¡Ay! ¡Si ella supiera lo que es para mí!... Habla; pero no deja oír sonido alguno. No importa, sus ojos tienen un lenguaje; voy a responderle. Soy muy temerario: no me habla a mí. Dos de los luceros más brillantes del cielo, que han sido llamados a otro sitio, han rogado a sus ojos que brillen en su esfera hasta que vuelvan. Pero si sus ojos se hallaran en el cielo y las estrellas en su cabeza, el brillo de sus mejillas las avergonzaría como avergüenza la luz del día a una lámpara; y desde la bóveda celeste, derramarían sus ojos al través de las regiones etéreas, torrentes de luz tan refulgente que los pájaros cantaran creyendo que no es de noche… Ved cómo se apoya en la mano la mejilla… ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano, para poder tocar esa mejilla! **

La chica que fungía como Julieta exclamó ¡Ay! tan perfectamente que Terry prosiguió… – **Está hablando…. Habla más, ángel radiante, pues en medio de la oscuridad que sobre mi cabeza se extiende, pareces tan reluciente como alado mensajero celestial que a la vista de los mortales, que le contemplan asombrados, hiende el tardo curso de las nubles y vuela por el seno de los aires.**

**- ¡Oh Romeo! ¡Romeo!... ¿Por qué eres Romeo?... Reniega de tu padre y rechaza tu nombre; y, si no quieres hacerlo, júrame que me amas, y dejaré de ser una Capuleto.**

**- ¿Debo seguir escuchando o he de contestar a eso?**

El silencio se hizo y "Julieta" lo rompió al decir honestamente… **– Ya no sé lo que sigue. **– Un abucheo por parte de la audiencia, que también se quejaría por haber echado a perder tan excelsa representación. Sin embargo, la apenada muchachita sería bien pagada su colaboración, ofreciéndole Terry un abrazo y un beso, actos que molestarían a una rubia mujer que en su lugar se giró emprendiendo la retirada, ordenando antes que las alumnas, envueltas en una nube de ensueño y comentando los escalofríos que de sus cuerpos se habían apoderado de haberle escuchado con un acento tan inglés, pasaran a sus respectivas habitaciones ya que la función y las clases habían terminado.

. . .

Con la ayuda de dos fornidos trabajadores, George había cumplido su palabra. Y ocupando una silla especial, bajo la sombra frondosa de un árbol después de haber respirado por bastante tiempo aire limpio y gozado de la naturaleza que tenía enfrente además de la compañía de ciertos amigables animales del bosque, Albert oía de Johnson… **– Es hora de entrar.** – Los mismos empleados se acercaron para tomarle en brazos y llevarle adentro. No obstante escucharon…

**- No. Quiero quedarme otro rato más.** – George les indicó esperar y rezagarse observándole al rubio…

**- Lo fresco de la tarde podría hacerte mal.**

**- ¿Sabes, George?...** – la mirada de Albert estaba puesta en el cielo azul.

**- Dime, William.**

**- Tengo un deseo.**

**- ¿Ah si? ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Quiero volver a viajar.**

**- Y…** – George, ante la nostalgia proyectada, se aclaró la garganta para preguntar… **– ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?**

**- A donde sea. Quiero ver muchas cosas antes vistas y también las nuevas. El mundo ha cambiado y…**

Johnson osó interrumpirle al sugerir… **– Candy se pondrá muy contenta. Siempre quiso…**

**- No.**

**- ¿No?**

**- Si lo hago… voy a hacerlo sin ella.**

Temeroso, el moreno indagaría… **– ¿Piensas… dejarla?**

**- Tarde o temprano lo haré.**

Sin poder frenar el miedo, se dijo con cierto regaño… **– Vamos, William, no digas eso.**

De su reacción, Albert sonrió diciéndole… **– Mi querido y estimado George, ¿tanto le temes a la muerte?**

**- A la tuya más que a ninguno. Eres tan joven que… **

**- ¿Y de qué me sirve serlo estando así? Además… quiero que Candy sea completamente feliz; y mientras esté yo, no lo será así la felicidad esté al alcance de su mano. Así que… convéncela de firmar… – **de una anulación o divorcio a solas se había hablado.

**- Bien sabes que nunca ha querido y nunca querrá.**

**- Encuentra el modo. Alguna trampa. Hay tanto documento que necesita su autorización que…**

**- Entiendo. Y cuando lo consiga… ¿lo arreglo todo o desde ya?**

**- Entre más pronto mejor. El salir hoy me ha dado suficiente energía para emprender esa jornada; y si tengo la oportunidad de volver, quiero verla realizada con…**

**- El señor Grandchester.**

**- Él la ama también; y dará lo mejor de sí para que Candy me olvide pronto si es que no ya lo está haciendo.**

. . .

Aprovechando que el grupo de señoritas se estaba dispersando, Terry buscó la puerta de salida, encontrándose afuera de la mansión a otro grupo pero de hombres que eran dirigidos por el joven Cornwell que al ver al actor, a él se encaminó para informarle que todo seguía normal.

Felicitándole del trabajo que hacía, Terry se montó en su auto para irse a casa, donde más tarde la compañía de un jinete a caballo tendría.

. . . . .

El alba apenas estaba pintando; y en cierta área de la cabaña se veía luz. Adentro una persona ya vestida se preparaba una taza de té porque dormir no hubo podido; y porque también intranquilidad se sentía, después de dar dos sorbos a su caliente bebida, salió de la casita campirana asegurándola a ésta para dirigirse al caballo que afuera se hubo quedado ya que debido a la oscuridad a la visita en auto le llevaron, montarle y dar un paseo por los alrededores.

. . .

Como él, ella tampoco pudo dormir; y aunque a su esposo no se acercaba, desde el pie de la cama lo vigilaba. Se veía tan sereno que, antes de que los remordimientos la atacaran, se alejaba de ahí y de la habitación.

La claridad que divisó por una ventana del pasillo, la condujeron a la cocina para prepararse también un té. Y en lo que éste estaba, la puerta de servicio se abrió para caminar un poco por el césped húmedo y verde y aspirar su aroma fresco atrayendo su atención pasos después, la persona a caballo que a todo galope se acercaba a ella.

Al reconocerlo, Candy espantada miró a todos los lados; y mayormente al verlo bajar con rapidez del cuadrúpedo pidiéndole al sujetarle por el brazo que entrara a la casa.

**- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Además ¿qué haces aquí?!.**.. – ella le preguntó indicándole él guardar silencio. **– Terry, ¿qué sucede?...** – Candy insistió bajando el volumen de su voz.

**- ¿Han despertado todos?**... – el actor se dispuso a correr las cortinas de varias ventanas.

**- Y si sí todavía no bajan.**

**- ¿Y Albert?**

**- En su habitación pero duerme. Ahora puedes decirme tú ¿qué pasa?.**

Sin la posibilidad de ser vistos, Terry se le acercó; y al estar de frente y analizada su vestimenta sonrió con lujuria, y así la besó alejándolo ella rápidamente y catalogándolo… –**¡No seas estúpido! ¡Pueden vernos!**... – Candy se acercó a la puerta que conducía a la sala; y debido a que seguían solos, lo miraría con regaño y exigiéndole… **– Ya dime qué haces aquí.**

Segundos se pensó en responderle; pero gracias a la mirada advertida de la mujer, el hombre diría… **– Neil está en Lakewood.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!... – **ella gritó aterrorizada. –** ¿ ¡Cuándo salió de la cárcel!?**

- **Lo ignoro pero… alguien avisó que vendría para acá; y al parecer ya está dentro de la propiedad.**

**- ¡¿Dónde exactamente?!**

. . .

A metros de distancia de la propiedad de su familia y muy cerca al inmenso lago que lo rodeaba, de aquel auto que le levantara a media carretera Neil se bajó. Antes de caminar y sin importar la hora de la mañana, un cigarrillo encendió; y conforme lo fumaba, se quedó observando lo extenso de la tierra y los años que habían pasado sin haber estado ahí. Quizá su familia estaba en la ruina, y si demandaba su parte de herencia nada le darían pero… ¿qué tal si se vendía un gran tramo de todo aquello? Él podría vivir un buen tiempo mientras la suerte le sonreía, justo como en ese momento socarronamente lo hacía de sólo pensar en las caras que pondrían al verle, sobre todo la de ella. La que lo mantuvo fuerte al estar encerrado entre cuatro frías paredes.

Su huida a Florida hubo sido contraproducente. El joven mimado y caprichoso que todos pensaron había en él, en el instante de llegar a aquel estado, dejó de existir. Una parte Neil se lo propuso; pero la otra todavía se dejaba llevar por su hermana que amistades prontamente comenzó a formar sólo para presentarle las más bonitas y acaudaladas. Sin embargo, el desfile de jovencitas que frente a él pasó no le interesó en lo absoluto debido a que ninguna se le parecía a ella: a la rubia huérfana enfermera que más odiaba en el mundo.

Los más de un rechazos que de su parte recibió, se convirtieron en una obsesión que acrecentó cada vez que Eliza lo instaba a olvidarla ya que poca cosa significaba para él. ¡Qué tan equivocada estaba la joven Regan, porque Candy desde aquella vez que lo rescató, se había convertido en el amor que le era imposible demostrar como se debía!

Por ella, se propuso a cambiar. Tal vez si lo viera llegar con otra actitud, una oportunidad tendrían los dos. Sí, lo hizo y lo estaba consiguiendo hasta el día que su hermana le llevó la noticia de que Candy había dejado de ser adoptivamente una Ardley para convertirse en la esposa del joven magnate de su tío de quien recordó las únicas palabras que en toda su vida le había dedicado… _**– Neil, lo siento, pero Candy tiene que ser la que decida con quién se quiere casar.**_

Con las imprecaciones que el joven Regan le dedicó a Albert, lo llenaron de aversión e ira, pidiéndole todo su ser el vengarse. Sí, debía hacerlo. Él osó interrumpir su compromiso sin saber cuánto amaba a la rubia, así que ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo? La fuerza se la dio el odio que sentía, así como el planear lo que haría. Irrumpir en la ceremonia y demandarla como suya. No obstante, una sonrisa diabólica le surgió; y precisamente suya sería antes de que él…

Porque su familia no fue requerida en la celebración, Neil excusando una salida con una de las tantas amiguitas de su hermana, se dirigió a Chicago… a la iglesia… a esperarlos. Desafortunadamente como lo había ideado no resultaron del todo las cosas, él fue a prisión, su tío al hospital y Candy… bueno, deseos tenía de verla; así que ya consumido su tabaco se dispuso a entrar a la propiedad sólo necesitaba decidirse por dónde porque lo que en verdad quería era sorprenderlos desconociendo Neil que su madre ya había puesto en sobre aviso a esa parte de la familia que por doquier vigilancia requirió.

. . .

¡Muchísimas gracias!

Bermone, **Mon Felton**, Sayuri1707, Irene, Viry Queen, Roxana, Lady GV, Dalia, Olga Liz, Veronique, Amanecer Grandchester, Pathya, **María de Jesús LH,** Iris Adriana, Vero, Darling Eveling, Celia, Pati, **Aseret, Chrisk, Angdl**, Liz Carter, Silvia E and **Ginaa**.


	15. Chapter 15

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 14**

**. . .**

Como todas las mañanas, el camión repartidor de leche se detenía frente al Portal de las Rosas para aguardar por su acceso y entregar a la puerta del área de servicio el correspondiente pedido lácteo.

Con normalidad, a esos empleados que ya resultaban conocidos, se les daba el paso sin obstáculo alguno; sin embargo la mañana anterior y esa, dos armados trabajadores de Lakewood debían ir a ellos para revisar primero y detenidamente la carga del camión y evitar que sorpresas se colaran a la propiedad Ardley. Empero la presencia solitaria del auto que su hubo dejado afuera, llamó su atención; y en lo que uno se quedaba con los visitantes, otro corrió hacia la mansión para avisarle a George Johnson de lo que se encontró.

Las placas fuereñas del vehículo fueron señal de su llegada. Y además de ese problema, el otro era adivinar la dirección que había tomado. Con lógica, el moreno y los hombres se dirigieron a la casa, allá donde las señoritas visitantes estaban y que peligro no corrían del todo debido a áreas que fueron cerradas, entre ellas la que conducía al tercer piso, donde según los chicos Ardley había una habitación encantada y fantasmas ancestrales aparecían por sus corredores cuando la campana de la Torre Sur sonaba exactamente a las diez de la noche.

Desde cierta distancia, Terry había notado el movimiento; y por la apurada actitud de aquellos sujetos supuso que Neil ya estaba en Lakewood. Blanch también le preocupó; pero al conocer el motivo de la visita de Regan, hacia ella corrió y más al verla afuera de la casa donde en su interior, Candy quiso saber… **– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?... **– la salida carcelaria de su ahora "sobrino".

**- Esa tarde que me entrevisté con Albert.**

**- ¿Ese es el favor que te pidió?**

Frunciendo el ceño, Terry quiso saber… **– Tú ¿cómo sabes de eso?**

Frente a él, balbuceante ella se comportó; luego molesta le dijo… **– ¡Lo sé y punto!**

Haciendo un gesto de que nada había cambiado en la pecosa, el actor contestaría… –** Pues sí.**

**- ¿Y piensas confrontarlo?...** – sus verdes ojos lo miraron con angustia.

**- Si es preciso.**

**- ¡No, Terry! ¡No lo hagas!... – **ella se abalanzó hacia él como si ya lo estuviera haciendo.

**- No tienes por qué temer… – **él la abrazo para darle confianza. Sin embargo Candy…

**- ¡Cómo no tenerle miedo después de lo que le hizo a Albert!**

Aunque bien sabían que su objetivo era otro, Terry besó la coronilla de su cabeza para en seguida decirle… –** Tienes razón; y desde este momento, no voy a dejarte sola.** – La rubia se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos… **– No voy a permitir que se acerque para causarte daño a ti o a lo que más amas. **

El arribo de George Johnson por la entrada principal de aquella casa no permitió que una boca se uniera a la otra porque al escuchar el ruido de la puerta dos cuerpos se separaron para ir el de ella a la sala y al encuentro del moreno que saludaría… **– Buenos días.**

**- Buenos días, George. – **Y sólo para asegurarse le cuestionaría… –** ¿Es cierto que Neil está en Lakewood?**

**- Así es, Candy. Debemos avisarle a Albert.**

**- ¿Para qué?**... – preguntó Terry que hubo ido detrás de la rubia que oiría…

**- Es mi obligación mantenerlo al tanto de todo, señor Grandchester.**

Éste sugeriría… –** ¿No podemos controlar la situación sin necesidad de angustiarlo? Más impotente podría sentirse de no poder ayudar.**

Los ojos oscuros del secretario se toparon con los verdes de Candy que diría… **– Creo que será mejor no decirle. También nosotros debemos actuar normal para no alarmar a las estudiantes.**

**- Pero de alguna forma lo harás. No puedes sacarlas de la casa hasta que…**

**- Ese no es problema. Yo podría entretenerlas.**

**- ¿Y si no lo capturamos hoy?**

Las palabras "¡Deben de!" y "Entonces" sonaron al mismo tiempo, al igual que el "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" de Archibald que miró enemigamente a Terrence, ignorándole éste y enterándole George… – **Archie, Neil ya llegó.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Y dónde está?!**

**- Lógico que no sabemos…. – **fue la irónica respuesta a su cuestión. Entonces Cornwell todavía incrédulo indagaría…

**- ¿Y cómo saben entonces que ya lo hizo?**

**- Un auto con placas foráneas está estacionado frente al Portal de La mansión.**

**- ¿Y están seguros qué es de él?**

**- No pero…**

**- Tampoco podemos confiarnos.**

**- ¿Y qué sugieren hacer? ¿Encerrarnos sin tener la prueba de que sea mi primo?**

**- O que te parece que Candy salga como si nada para atraerlo y preguntarle ¿qué piensa hacer? o ¿por qué no entró por la puerta o se anunció como la gente normal lo hace?**

**- ¡No digas estupideces!**

**- Tienes razón; porque para decirlas estás tú.**

**- ¡Imbécil!**

**- ¡Basta, Archibald!... – **George se interpuso a su paso agresivo; Candy miró molesta a Terry que desvió su mirada hacia otra ocupante de aquella vivienda que aparecía preguntando…

**- ¿Qué pasa? **

Nuevamente a la senil mujer se le respondería… **– Nada, Pony. – **La rubia se le acercó para tomarle por los brazos, guiarle en una dirección y solicitándole… –** ¿Me harías el favor de ir a la cocina? Dejé la tetera en la estufa con la intención de prepararme un té y…**

**- Está bien, hija. Pero, por favor, no empiecen a discutir tan temprano.**

**- No lo haremos, te lo prometo…** – y antes de soltarle, Candy le dio un beso en la frente, le indicó el camino a seguir y se volvió a los tres hombres para cuestionarle a uno… **– George, ¿qué recomiendas hacer?**

**- Tú lo dijiste, actuar normal. Váyanse Annie… **

**- Ella sigue enferma…** – interrumpió el esposo.

**- Bueno, entonces el resto a la mansión. Yo traigo a dos hombres conmigo para quedarnos a lado de Albert.**

**- ¿Será seguro?... – **preguntó Terry.

**- Sí, Alistar dirige a los demás. **

**- ¿Él vendrá con nosotros?... – **se refirieron al actor que para no caer más en el juego provocador y celosamente infantil de Archibald, permaneció callado diciendo Candy…

**- Nos ayudará a entretener a las alumnas un rato, en lo que sabemos exactamente la ubicación de Neil.**

. . .

La casa que años atrás ocuparan Los Regan estaba sola, polvosa y con telarañas. La exagerada vigilancia que vio por doquier lo hizo correr ahí habiendo forzado una bajamente apolillada puerta para ingresar. Los pocos muebles que se divisaban estaban cubiertos por ahora sucias sábanas y por su duela de madera paseaba un grisáceo ratón en busca de su nido construido en la pared.

Él también caminaría por el lugar, escuchándose el crujir de madera con cada paso que daba en dirección a lo que era el bar. De su padre recordaba el buen gusto que tenía por el licor; así que en el gabinete comenzó a buscar y con suerte encontrar una botella que le quitara la resequedad que sentía en la garganta y de paso le calmara la sed.

De todos los compartimentos que abrió con facilidad, nada halló; así que frustrado pateó el último cajón, y con el brusco golpe algo cayó en su interior. Alentado de que fuera su objetivo, se propuso a dar más patadas hasta que consiguió el acceso para tomar en su mano una regordeta botella que contenía whisky… **– Y escocés como mi parentela. Pues a la salud de ella. – **Neil la destapó usando fuerza y a la falta de algún cristal, a la boca se la llevó para empinársela largamente debido a su delicioso sabor añejado.

Ya saciada su sed y llevándose la botella consigo, el ex convicto a la sala se encaminó para descubrir un sillón, acomodarse ahí y rápidamente quedarse dormido gracias al efecto del alcohol recién ingerido. Y en lo que él era envuelto por los brazos del sueño, en la mansión…

El desayuno en el comedor era consumido con tranquilidad. Y en la oficina cuatro personas yacían en silencio al estar sus mentes concentradas en sus propios asuntos.

Archibald en la enemistad del actor y el peligro que realmente él representaba, no su primo Neil. Patty en su amiga y en lo que estaba haciendo durante las pocas horas que se notaba su ausencia en casa. Terry en Neil y en la oportunidad que no iba a darle de acercarse a la rubia; y Candy en el miedo que pasaba a ser mayor que el remordimiento, al cual miró y él a ella que… no pudo corresponder a la sonrisa de confianza que se le dedicó.

En eso, la primera campanada de ocho provenientes del gigantesco reloj de caja irrumpió en el lugar consiguiendo que alguien gritara, saltara y despotricara debido a la alteración de sus nervios.

**- ¿Estás bien?...** – dos seres al mismo tiempo le preguntaron, cuestionando Candy…

**- ¿Cómo iniciaremos las actividades del día?...** – conforme los latidos de su corazón que se dispararon, volvían a la normalidad.

**- Hoy tenía pensado llevarlas al lago para que nadaran libremente un poco. **

**- Equitación tampoco puedes darles... – **indicó la que fungía como directora.

**- Retomo Moda. Les gusta bastante.**

A su sugerencia y resolución, la rubia asintió dirigiéndose a su amiga… –** ¿Tú, Patty?**

**- Ayer trabajaron con algo de su inventiva creación. Muchas no terminaron y me pidieron que volviéramos hoy al taller.**

**- ¿Podrías darles clases de Croché para no sacarlas de aquí?**

**- Lo siento, amiga; pero de eso no sé mucho.**

**- Y tampoco puedes mantenerlas encerradas… – **se escuchó la voz de Terry. Candy evitó mirarlo más no el saber de su opinión…

**- ¿Y qué sugieres entonces?**

**- Sacarlas de aquí mientras el peligro pasa.**

**- ¿Pero a dónde las llevamos?**

Pensando, segundos permanecieron en silencio hasta que alguien dijo acertadamente… – **¡Al Hogar de Pony! ¡Les diremos que haremos una visita altruista!**

**- ¡Además en verano la colina luce hermosa que podrían organizar un picnic!**... – con el mismo entusiasmo Patty apoyó a Candy que sonreía como siempre lo hacía cada vez que hablaba de su lugar de crianza.

Y a pesar de que la idea era perfecta, don pesimismo metió la cuchara al preguntar… **– ¿Y cómo las transportaremos si son demasiadas horas de viaje las que se necesitan para llegar a ese lugar sin mencionar el dónde las hospedaremos? Porque no pretenden ir y regresar en un mismo día, ¿verdad?...** – ¿No la misma Candy cuando el chofer de Los Regan fue por ella para convertirse en la dama de compañía de Eliza hasta se sorprendió de lo lejos que la llevarían? Terry que también conoció el camino dijo…

**- Una simple visita al pueblo estará bien. Es sólo para no tenerlas enclaustradas tanto tiempo. **

Increíblemente Cornwell lo apoyaría al decir… **– Para ir allá, podemos usar los autos, carretas o inclusive otras podrían montar a caballo y todas disfrutar del paisaje que hay alrededor.**

**- Está bien. Llamemos a Alistar para preguntar qué novedades hay y organizarnos rápido para salir.**

Sin embargo, en lo que Archibald iba por su hijo, Terry, Candy y Patty fueron a donde las señoritas, después de alimentarse, se reunían: el hall.

De su temprana presencia todas se sorprendieron y comportaron coquetas; y Blanch sonriente de nuevo corrió a lado de su padre para saludarle cariñosamente y preguntarle con inquisición…** – ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?**

**- ¿Blanch?... –** se oyó la voz de Candy que le ordenaría autoritaria y ¿celosamente?… – **¿Podrías ir a ocupar tu lugar junto a tus compañeras para que a todas les compartamos una idea que esperemos les agrade? **

Frunciendo el ceño, la jovencita miró a Miss Ardley; luego al actor que con una señal le indicó obedecer. Así haciéndolo, la señorita Graham fue a sentarse; y ya que todas ocuparon un lugar oyeron la genial propuesta de la directora. No obstante, una citadina voz necesitó decir…

**- Yo odio los pueblos… – **para que más pretextos surgieran.

**- Y yo el viajar en carreta.**

**- Sí; el cuerpo duele de tanto zangoloteo.**

**- Sin decir cómo te queda el trasero de montar a caballo.**

**- Yo soy alérgica al sol. **

**- La comida chatarra no es buena para mi salud.**

**- Tampoco hay chicos guapos como en la ciudad.**

**- Ni tiendas dónde comprar.**

**- Entonces…** – los ojos de Candy las miraba con paciencia que por dentro no sentía… – **¿qué les gustaría hacer?**

**- Si tenemos el día libre… ¿por qué no organizamos una fiesta de disfraces?**

**- ¡Sí! Entre nosotras podemos intercambiar vestidos.**

**- O confeccionarlos. **

**- Maquillarnos a nuestro gusto.**

**- ¿Miss Ardley?…** – una pelirroja al ponerse de pie las interrumpió llamando su atención.

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Qué hay en el tercer piso de la casa?... – **cuestión que volvió a provocar la alteración de todas.

**- Sí, ¿por qué está cerrada?**

**- Si hay fantasmas, nos gustaría dar un paseo.**

**- Sí, sería emocionante recorrerlo.**

**- Y de noche preferentemente.**

**¡Cielos ¿no había manera de hacerlas callar?...** – alguien interiormente lo pensó. Empero su idea había resultado mejor, no habiendo así la necesidad de sacarlas de la mansión y donde ellas se mantendrían ocupadas con tal de darse su propia diversión y no enterarse del movimiento que había afuera.

. . .

A pesar del cansancio que sentía debido al desvelo de la noche anterior, el joven Alistar luciendo tan fresco como su edad, no dejaba de dar órdenes ni de señalar a los hombres los lugares que debían vigilar.

A sus dieciséis años, era sorprendente la manera en cómo se conducía: con autoridad y seguridad, acciones que ejercía aún sin las armas que cargaba que además de ser parte de su vestimenta también sabía manejarlas. Claro que a la familia les sorprendía su gusto por éstas, no adivinando hasta ese día de quién pudo haberlo heredado.

De la señora Elroy hubo sido su consuelo y orgullo. De sus padres la alegría y la unión; de sus abuelos el nieto consentido y de sus tíos el hijo que nunca lograron concebir y a los cuales también amaba y no iba a permitir que más daño les causaran. Así que para quitarse el sueño que ya estaba haciendo mella en él, Alistar se acercó a una pileta cercana para mojarse el rostro y mantenerse despierto y en alerta. Sin embargo, en el momento de estar inclinado disfrutando de la frialdad del agua en su cara, alguien con sigilo se le aproximó para juguetonamente picarle las costillas y hacerlo saltar.

Archibald en su cometida hubo dado con su presencia. Bien sabiendo la plática pendiente que le debía a su hijo, Cornwell padre fue a su lado, reaccionando tarde del golpe que le propinaron.

Con su queja y la manera de estarse sobando el estómago de un codazo dado, se disculparon rápidamente al identificarlo pero también le recomendaron… **– ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!**

**- Y-yo… sólo…** – el pobre de Archie con trabajos podía hablar.

**- Lo lamento, de verdad, pero… la situación no está para ponerse a jugar, Papá.**

**- Lo… sé.**

**- ¿Estás bien?**

Después de haber inhalado, al exhalar el aire Archie dijo… **– Sí.**

Entonces Alistar preguntaría… –** ¿Me perdonas?**

**- Por supuesto. Además…** – se reconoció el error…. –** creo que bien lo merecí. – **¿Por la explicación que le debía con respecto a sus celos o por la broma fuera de lugar recién cometida? Bueno, devolviendo la sonrisa que su padre le dedicó, el jovencito quiso saber…

**- ¿Cómo amaneció mamá?**

**- Todavía resfriada.**

**- Yo no he podido ir a verla.**

**- Ni tampoco dormir. – **Archibald levantó su mano para acariciar paternal y momentáneamente el rostro húmedo de su unigénito que le decía…

**- Y no creo que lo haga sino hasta que demos con Neil. ¿Cómo está la tía Candy?**

**- Bastante nerviosa. **

**- Procura no desapartarte de ella. La casa y el tío Albert están bien. George les hace compañía. **

**- Sí, lo sabemos. ¿Aquí qué novedades hay?**

**- Ninguna porque tal pareciera que no está dentro de la propiedad, sin embargo se siente en el ambiente su presencia.**

**- Entonces ¿no recomiendas salir?**

**- Para evitar sorpresas, es mejor no hacerlo. La mansión está bien protegida; y mientras las chicas estén adentro, están seguras.**

**- ¿Alistar?**

**- Sí, papá.**

De lo que tenía enfrente Archibald preguntaría… –** ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser un niño?**

Sonriendo de su observación, el joven dijo… –** No lo sé; pero ahora sabes que no es fácil engañarme u ocultárseme nada.**

**- Te debo esa plática, hijo.**

**- No te preocupes, papá; la tendremos en el momento que a Lakewood vuelva la tranquilidad… – **estado sereno que continuaría en el lugar mientras Neil siguiera durmiendo porque al despertarse el hambre lo haría salir de casa y visitar la de los vecinos.

. . .

Autorizada su petición, algunas jovencitas corrieron a sus habitaciones para bajar con vestidos, joyería y maquillaje; un par a la consola para ambientar de una vez la fiesta; unas cuantas a bailar atreviéndose algunas en ir para jalar al actor a pesar de la negativa que él les daba. Otras se dedicaban a mover los muebles para tener más espacio y las más calmaditas a observar desde cierto lugar todo ese relajo. Así justamente permanecía Candy, porque Patty se contagió de la alegría de la juventud y a las que se probaban atuendos fue para meter sus manos en ayudarles a pintarse.

Para informar lo dicho y recomendado por Alistar, Archibald llegó en ese momento; sorprendiéndose de lo que aquellas en cuestión de minutos ya habían hecho y preguntando…** – ¿Qué pasó?**... – al estar a lado de su amiga que dijo ciertamente burlona…

**- Que su brillante idea de ir al pueblo lo cambiaron por esto… – **se lo mostró. Sin embargo y así como se apoderaron de Terry, dos chicas fueron a Cornwell y se lo llevaron a danzar; y debido a la sola compañía en que le dejaron Candy emprendió sus pasos en dirección a la cocina para solicitarles a las encargadas tuvieran listos ponches de frutas y bocadillos para las enfiestadas.

Luego y porque su presencia no era requerida, por la parte trasera de la casa se le ocurrió caminar alcanzándola Terry para advertirle de la acechanza de Neil que entre altos y cortos arbustos se abría vereda justo en dirección a ellos.

. . .

De estar viendo a su padre bailar, Blanch sonreía conforme ayudaba a una amiga a confeccionar su vestido. Pero dejaría de hacer ambas cosas en el instante que Terry al mirar hacia donde la rubia se había quedado y notar su ausencia, se disculpó con las alumnas para seguir una dirección y preguntar por otra. Orientado el actor fue hacia la cocina frunciendo el ceño su hija y proponiéndose a seguirlo, no por desconfiar de él sino… de esa mujer que ya no le agradaba del todo luego de saber los sentimientos que su padre tenía por ella y ella ya no al haberse casado con otro.

. . .

**Les mando mi cariño así como mi gratitud por ser tan amables conmigo.**

_Amanecer Grandchester, Dalia, María1972, Celia, Darling Eveling, Irene, Liz Carter, __**Lisbely32,**__ María de Jesús LH, __**Carito Andrew,**__ Pati, Olga Liz, Roxana Medina, Lady GV, Angdl, Viry Queen, Luisa, Pathya, Iris Adriana, Chrisk, Silvia E, Blanca, Bermone, SolecitoC, Aseret, .14, Pau Ardley and __**Dulce lu**__, qué hermosa y qué gentileza de tu parte._


	16. Chapter 16

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 15**

**. . .**

Aproximadamente cien metros eran los que le separaban de su padre y Miss Ardley. Y Blanch estaba a punto de echarse a correr para darles alcance antes de que doblaran una esquina cuando a cierta distancia la joven escuchó una audible malhablada palabra cargada de enojo.

De entre tantos arbustos, las amigables espinas no faltaban. Muchas de ellas las había ignorado al ser de textura tierna en el momento que su cuerpo las rozaba. Pero la última le había causado daño pudiéndose ver en el brazo un profundo y largo arañón ensangrentado que comenzó a arderle debido a la planta ponzoñosa a la que pertenecía.

Maldiciendo su suerte e ignorando el salpullido que le brotó rápidamente en el área herida, Neil siguió abriéndose vereda.

Blanch se había quedado parada viendo la dirección de los ruidos que se acercaban; tal vez se trataba de algún animal que pudiera estar rondando en el lugar; pero mientras no supiera si era pacífico o no, la jovencita empezó a caminar el camino que su padre hubo tomado. Debía alcanzarlo para alejarlo de ella. Sí, lo haría con cualquier pretexto y éste pensaría antes de llegar a la pareja que…

En silencio hubo paseado. Preguntar lo que se pensaba sería inútil porque bien se sabía lo que cada uno le preocupaba. Neil, Albert, ellos, lo suyo, los demás; pero principalmente ¿cómo iba a acabar todo eso? ¿Haciendo daño? ¿haciéndoselos? Las dos últimas cuestiones eran las más probables ya que todo lo malo que se hace en la vida antes de que llegue la muerte, se debe pagar. Y ellos estaban haciéndolo y no, porque a pesar de que ella, entre toda su confusión y su necesidad, se negó, estaba siguiendo lo que se le peticionó. Lo mismo él. El problema era que entre ellos dos ignoraban lo que se les había pedido a cada uno por separado y no a quién supuestamente traicionaban y había sido quien lo planeara y les planteara todo y lo seguiría haciendo con tal de que ellos terminaran juntos como debió haber sido desde el instante en que se conocieron. Y aunque cada quien debe ser responsable de sus propios hechos, por los ocasionados por un miembro de su familia, Albert los compensaría. Sí, porque si Eliza debido a su envidia, celos y odio no hubiese recurrido a la trampa que les puso en el colegio para separarlos, otro rumbo la historia entre ellos hubiera tomado. Y no ese, que les tenía tan angustiados y sobresaltados hasta con el más ligero de los ruidos.

**- ¿Estás bien?.**.. – preguntó Terry al verla detenerse asustada y abrazándose a sí misma de la simple bellota que cayó al suelo gracias a la ardilla que la soltó desde la rama del árbol que estaba más arriba de sus cabezas.

Tapándose la cara, Candy resopló con fastidio y dijo… **– Esta situación me tiene bastante nerviosa. **

**- Debes tranquilizarte.**

**- Si pudiera te aseguro que lo haría. – **Las manos se las llevó a la cabeza; y por ella las pasó peinándose sus cortos y dorados cabellos.

**- Muy pronto todo esto va a terminar… **– él le auguró.

**- ¿Y luego qué, Terry?**

**- Podrás vivir tranquila.**

**- ¿Ah si?... – **la rubia lo miró con reproche. –** ¿Y cómo? Si…**

**- ¡Papá!... – **Blanch lo llamó en el justo momento de aparecer por la esquina que doblaron. La pareja le dedicó atención a la jovencita que se acercaba a ellos a paso veloz, preguntándole Terry con cierto tono reprimido cuando la tuvo cerca y de frente…

**- ¿Qué haces afuera? ¿No deberías estar con las demás?**

**- Sí; y lo siento, Miss Ardley… – **fugazmente la miró a ella para dirigirse a él… –** pero vine a preguntarte algo.**

**- ¿Qué es?... – **él sonó serio.

**- ¿Estarás en el baile?**

**- Eso es sólo para diversión de ustedes.**

**- Lo sé; sin embargo y aprovechando tu breve recital de ayer, se me ocurrió la idea de ir vestida como Julieta. Así que ¿no quieres ser mi Romeo?**

A pesar de la sonrisa inocente y traviesa de la joven Terry diría… – **Blanch, eso es imposible... – **por los recuerdos felices y amargos que todo aquello y para él significaban.

**- Para ti nada lo es…. – **la castaña actuó chiquillamente.

**- Hija… – **el actor no cedería con facilidad; no obstante…

Controlando todo lo que por dentro se le removió al memorizar lo sucedido durante el Festival de Mayo en el colegio y con él su primer beso, Candy dijo… – **Es una… excelente idea, Blanch… – **recibiendo la mirada fruncida de Terry y la de la alumna que por dentro poco agradecía su intervención.

**- ¿Verdad que sí, Miss Ardley?**

**- Sí… por supuesto. Ahora ¿me disculpan?... – **la rubia se giró para emprender su retirada. Empero, disparos la hicieron detenerse, Terry correr hacia ella llevándose a Blanch que cuestionaba…

**- ¡¿Qué pasa, Papá?!**

Ninguno de los tres lo sabía sino hasta que aparecieron trabajadores armados y ordenándoles uno… **– ¡Entren a la casa!**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!... – **se preguntó ilusamente.

**- ¡El señor Regan anda merodeando por aquí! ¡Se coló a la cocina. Una empleada lo vio, gritó y él salió corriendo!**

**- Por este lado no apareció.**

**- Entonces… lleva la dirección a la casa que antes ocupaban sus padres. Por favor, entren a la mansión y no salgan hasta que se les avise.**

**- ¡Quisiera irme a casa con Albert!... **– presa del miedo, Candy pidió inmediatamente.

**- Blanch… – **también asustada se aferró del brazo de su padre solicitándole…

**- ¡No, Papá, no me dejes sola!**

Ante la encrucijada que ponían al actor, el empleado dijo… –** No se preocupe, Señor, nosotros llevamos a la Señora Ardley con el patrón.**

. . .

Desde que arribó a su habitación, sentado en una silla colocada a un costado de la cama, George lo estuvo viendo dormir. Pero en el momento de las detonaciones y llegándoles su eco…

**- Fueron disparos ¿verdad?...** – Albert preguntó en el instante de abrir los ojos.

**- Eso parecieron… – **el moreno dejó su asiento para acercarse al enfermo que sólo quería corroboración…

**- ¿Neil?**

**- Sí, William. Tu sobrino ya está aquí.**

**- ¿Y Candy?**

**- Bien y en la mansión.**

**- ¿Terry está con ella?**

**- Y con más gente también que la protegerán. No te preocupes. – **El secretario puso una de sus manos en la frente del rubio que cerró los párpados para pelear internamente con su impotencia recomendándosele al verlo apretar con fuerza las mandíbulas… **– Tranquilo, hijo. Todo estará bien.**

**- Necesito verla para verdaderamente estarlo.**

**- La mandaré llamar. – **Johnson se dirigió a la puerta y desde ahí llamó a uno de los trabajadores que yacían en la cocina. Apresurado se fue a lado del moreno que dio la orden, oyéndola Annie que salía de su habitación.

**- ¿Está todo bien, George?... – **se le preguntó desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

**- Sí, Señora Cornwell. ¿Cómo sigue?**

**- Bastante mal.**

**- Sí, se le oye… – **lo constipado de la nariz. **– ¿Me disculpa?**

**- ¿George?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Qué pasa afuera? ¿a qué se debieron los disparos?**

Para tranquilizarla, se las ingeniarían… –** Quizá Alistar está probando su puntería.**

**- ¿Tan temprano?... **– como toda madre, Annie se preocupó. –** Además, él ya debería estar durmiendo. En la noche no podrá vigilar.**

**- En cuanto llegue Candy, yo iré personalmente a verlo pero pedirle que venga a descansarse. **

**- Se lo aprecio, George.**

**- De nada, Annie. Debo ir adentro…** – apuntó la puerta por donde entraría después de oír…

**- Sí, está bien…** – de parte de la Señora Cornwell que también ingresó a su alcoba para seguir recuperándose.

. . .

De la obligación que tenía para con ella, no podía olvidarse fácilmente. Blanch era su hija, y más que a nadie debía proteger; así que no le quedó de otra más que contener el enojo que le provocó el ver a la rubia alejarse a lado de aquellos trabajadores para volverse a la castaña, tomarle de la mano, caminar en silencio e ingresarla a la mansión. Sin embargo al indicarle que fuera a donde sus compañeras seguían escandalosamente entretenidas y divertidas…

**- Quisiera quedarme contigo… – **Blanch sugirió.

**- Yo debo salir un momento.**

**- ¡¿Para ir detrás de ella?!... **– la joven actuó molestamente celosa... –** ¡¿de una mujer casada?!**

**- De una mujer que necesita ayuda.**

**- La puede encontrar en su marido. ¡Tú no lo eres!... – **como si no lo supiera para que la joven se lo restregara en la cara.

**- Tienes razón. No lo soy; pero sí amigo de él que me pidió el favor ya que no puede moverse gracias al hombre que están buscando.**

**- ¡Entonces con mayor razón no debes ir!. **– Lágrimas aparecieron en sus aceitunados ojos e ideas en su loca cabeza que por su incontrolable boca comenzaron a salir. –** ¡O mejor vayámonos de una vez de aquí! ¡Tomemos el tren a California! ¡Sí, voy por mis cosas, no me tardo y…!**

**- No, Blanch… – **Terry la detuvo porque sí estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

**- ¡Pero, Papá!**

**- ¿Desde cuándo te comportas tan egoístamente?**

**- ¡Esto es diferente! ¡Afuera hay hombres buscando a otro! ¡Y para haber lanzado disparos no creo que se trate de alguien amigable! ¡Sólo bastó ver el horror en el rostro de Miss Ardley para también saberlo!**

**- Entonces comprenderás la ayuda que requiere.**

**- Aunque así fuera, tú no puedes arriesgarte por esa mujer. ¡Piensa en mí! ¡Yo te necesito y ella no! ¡Tiene muchísima gente a su alrededor y yo sólo te tengo a ti!. – **Aprensiva, la chica se echó a sus brazos para continuar diciéndole… –** ¡¿Te imaginas si algo malo te sucede?! ¡¿qué va a ser de mí, papá?!**

Correspondiendo a su abrazo, el actor diría… **– Vamos, hija, no seas chiquilla. Nada malo me sucederá.**

**- Tienes razón porque yo te detendré… **– más se aferró a él. –** No te dejaré ir así ella sea el amor de tu vida ya que tú eres el de la mía.**

**- ¡Blanch, no insistas en decir esas tonterías!… – **Terry la reprendió.

**- ¡¿Te parece que lo son?!.**.. – enojada la jovencita se separó para gritarle… **– ¡Eres mi padre! ¡Mío! ¡A MÍ me pusieron en tu camino para salvarte y amarte como nadie, ni mucho menos ella, lo hará! ¡¿O alguna vez te lo dijo?! ¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Ni nunca te lo dirá porque se olvidó de ti para confesarle a otro hombre su grande amor! **

Archibald ya los había visto llegar; y poco a poco hubo ido acercándose tratando de agudizar el oído y escuchar lo que parecía una acalorada conversación. Sin embargo, Cornwell ya no pudo oír más al ver a Blanch correr hacia escaleras arriba, aquellas que la llevarían ¿a su habitación? Patty que junto a otras la vieron pasar, corroboraría que ahí estuviera al ir detrás de ella para preguntarle qué pasaba; algo parecido Archie se atrevería a saber de Terry cuando estuvo a su lado… **– ¿Está todo bien?**

No pero el actor hizo un sí con la cabeza y dijo… **– Ya apareció Neil.**

**- ¡¿Dónde?!**

**- Llegó hasta la cocina.**

**- ¡¿Lo atraparon?!**

**- No.**

**- ¡Demonios! ¿Y Candy?**

**- Se fue a casa.**

**- ¡¿Sola?!**

**- Varios hombres la escoltaron.**

**- ¿Lo vio?**

**- No, sólo la empleada. Pero deducen que tomó la dirección ¿hacia dónde vivía?**

**- ¡Es verdad! ¡Su casa!**

**- ¿Está muy lejos de aquí?**

**- No, pero… no estás pensando en ir, ¿verdad?**

**- Candy ya está con Albert. A Neil de algún modo hay qué atraparlo para saber ¿por qué no dio la cara en cuanto llegó? ¿qué quiere o qué pretende al estarse escondiendo?**

**- Alardear como siempre lo ha hecho.**

**- No; quiere infundirles más miedo.**

**- ¡Pues yo no se lo tengo!... – **Archibald se comportó altanero diciendo Terry primero burlón y luego molesto…

- **Bien por ti; porque es una verdadera pena que en el rostro de Candy sí se vea el terror que le tiene…. – **Pero no sólo en la cara se le notaba; también en el cuerpo que le temblaba como gelatina y la fría sudoración en las manos que se estrujaba conforme iba de camino a casa, impidiéndole el castañetear de dientes expresar un simple "gracias" a los hombres que le hubieron llevado hasta allá.

Abierta la puerta por uno de ellos, la rubia ingresó ignorando la presencia de su querida madre que le hubo preguntado el motivo de su pronto regreso y que con la palabra en la boca se le dejó para tomarse un camino hacia la recámara de un esposo que al sentir la presencia de su esposa preguntaría rápidamente… **– ¡Candy, ¿estás bien?!**... – reflejando su voz la aflicción que también había en su guapo rostro.

Como "sí", la mujer corrió para sentarse en la orilla de la cama e inclinarse a su cuerpo para derramar sus lágrimas encima de su pecho y mojándoselo.

Para darles privacidad, George salió de la pieza. Y ni aún así Albert cuestionaría nada hasta que ella terminara de sacar lo que por dentro le acongojaba. Eran años de mucho pesar. Eran años de estarse aguantando. Era de hora de llorar y no saber cuándo detenerse ni de querer hacerlo para evitar las explicaciones que tarde o temprano debían darse.

. . .

Un grupo de veinte hombres, entre ellos Alistar y Terrence, caminaban por el interior de la casa de Los Regan habiendo encontrado los rastros de que ahí hubo estado Neil. Sin embargo, en su huida había tomado otro camino. El del establo: un día la habitación y otra de las "oficinas" de trabajo de Candy, de quien hubo pertenecido: una muy vieja cama, en la cual, el ex convicto se sentó para aguardar paciente y en completo silencio a que "sus invitados" pasaran a retirarse, habiendo reconocido antes y entre ellos, la cara de él, la de Terrence, la de ese actor a quien mentalmente le preguntaban ¡¿qué demonios hacía en Lakewood?! ¿Acaso…? No, no, no, Regan se negó a pensar. La mente la necesitaba fría para llevar a cabo un plan, ya que era obvio que hasta la casa donde música, risas y voces había escuchado, no podía llegar mucho menos desarmado. No era tan iluso para arriesgar el pellejo que tanto le hubo costado salvar al estar en la prisión y entre algunos enemigos que en ese ambiente se creó. Sin embargo… siempre sí se cuestionaría; y su pregunta consistiría en saber… si el amor de Candice y Terrence seguía siendo el mismo. Y si sí ¿qué había pasado con su tío? ¿muerto y ella viuda por eso el actor…? ¡Diablos, cómo odiaba hacer suposiciones sin tener una base real además de no contar con alguien de confianza que le ayudara a enterarse! Bueno sí, su hermana, pero para ir a hablar con ella tendría que salir de la propiedad y ésta… ni modo estaba solo y solo se las arreglaría, así que… se puso de pie para ponerse a vigilar; y en el momento que aquellos se fueran, él también saldría para regresar a la mansión tomando otra desviación y ésta vez decidido a ingresar en ella. No obstante, su plan se vendría abajo y se echaría a correr de nuevo al ver algunos hombres yendo a su dirección, agarrando escurridizamente Neil el que llevaba a la cascada, donde había una barca atada; y que al montarle y desamarrarle la corriente de agua le arrastraría hasta… la cabaña que ahora ocupaban lo que quedaba de Los Ardley; y en donde afuera, en su patio verde y fresco, Pony llamaba a las aves y a uno que otro animalito del bosque para alimentarles.

Con sigilo y astucia, Neil se le acercaría, aprovechándose de que al dar los buenos días, la anciana mujer con amabilidad iba a responderle… – **Buenos días, hijo.**

**- Bonito lugar… **– dijo el visitante para hacer plática y también admitiéndolo ya que él ignoraba de su ubicación.

**- Sí, lo es.**

**- ¿Vive aquí sola?...** – lo preguntó; quizá y con un poquito de suerte le resultara un espléndido lugar para esconderse. Sin embargo, toda la fortuna estaría de su lado al oír…

**- No. Estoy de visita con Los Ardley.**

**- ¡¿Con quién?!. – **La manera de haberle pedido verificación, hizo callar a Pony para mirarlo. Su edad ya no le ayudaba mucho; pero algo en él le dio desconfianza; y al hombre que le hubo acompañado en la cocina llamó. No obstante éste había sido llamado por George que, al escuchar el ahogado grito de la anciana, junto al otro trabajador aparecieron por la puerta de servicio que conectaba al patio donde Neil había tomado a la madre de Candy como rehén.

. . .

Hubieron sido cuatro hombres los que con su aproximación ahuyentaron a Regan siendo el establo revisado por dos, mientras que el resto checaba afuera. Las hierbas recientemente pisadas los hicieron gritar altamente apareciendo con rapidez con otros más: Alistar y Terrence que preguntaría al que conocía muy bien al área… – **¿A dónde podría llevarte este camino?**

**- A la cascada.**

**- ¿Y de ahí?...** – No hubo necesidad de oírlo, porque un ser seguido de otros emprendió carrera hacia los caballos inquiriéndose conforme los montaban…

**- ¡¿Qué pasa, Señor Graham?!**

**- ¡Candy está con Albert! Y si Neil va hacia allá… – **Alistar tampoco le prestó más atención; y a todo galope los hombres se fueron siguiendo los tajos que el joven Cornwell velozmente iba tomando.

. . .

**- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, George.**

**- Señor Regan… por favor, suelte a la dama… – **que lucía espantada y también sofocada.

**- Lo haré, siempre y cuando me digas, ¿dónde está Candy?**

**- Se lo diré pero… libérela. La está asustando y…**

**- ¿Crees que muera?... – **Neil se giró a verla pálida y a punto de perder el conocimiento en sus brazos. **– Bueno, tal parece que sí; pero no, no acataré tu petición. Así que… – **del brusco apretón que dio a un cuello, Johnson diría "¡no!" indicándole al trabajador no seguir apuntando al maloso familiar que demandaría... **– ¡Entonces dime de una buena vez ¿dónde está?! Y si es aquí, llévame con ella y si no quieres, la anciana de verdad se muere.**

. . .

******Muchas gracias, amiga querida, por seguir siendo parte de esta aventura.**

_Irene, María1972, Darling Eveling, Amanecer Grandchester, Blanca, Angdl, Laura Grandchester, Dalia, Carito Andrew, Vero, Pati, Dulce Lu, Viry Queen, Olga Liz, Iris Adriana, __Roxana Medina, Liz Carter, Lady GV, Lisbely32, Celia and Pathya._


	17. Chapter 17

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 16**

**. . .**

La amenazante determinación de Neil consiguió que George aceptara rendidamente. Sonriendo con burla y triunfador, Regan, antes de liberar a Pony, demandó la pistola del trabajador. Johnson tuvo que volver a acceder. Y en el instante que el arma estuvo en la mano del ex convicto, éste soltó a la querida anciana que efectivamente al perder el conocimiento, se cuerpo pesado caería al húmedo suelo no pudiendo George o compañía darle pronto auxilio porque a uno, al cortar gatillo, se le apuntó justo a la cabeza.

No habiendo de otra más que obedecer, el secretario de Los Ardley se giró para caminar hacia el interior de la cabaña llevando detrás a Neil que contaba los segundos y los pasos que le restaban para volver a tener a Candy frente a frente.

Deteniéndose al arribar a la puerta, George hesitó en: o abrirla o anunciarse primero. El cañón que le fue puesto en la nuca, lo hizo decidirse por la primera opción, oyéndose segundos después la voz de Albert que bajamente preguntaba… **– George, ¿eres tú?...** – ya que escuchaba el ruido de los pasos más no veía a quién pertenecían, estando su esposa, cansada de llorar, dormida a su lado.

La puerta la había cerrado Neil; luego empujó al moreno indicándole quedarse en silencio porque desde cierto lugar de la habitación se dedicaba a observar a los rubios.

Qué fácil sería acabarlos así a los dos si se tratara de una pareja de amantes infieles. Aunque… a él tal vez sí por habérsela quitado. A ella no porque la amaba demasiado; con obsesión pero lo hacía. Y ya que estaba ahí, Neil respondería… **– No, Tío William. No se trata de George sino de mí…**

**- Neil…. – **en su inconsciencia, Candy oyó su nombre y se removió un poco.

**- Así es...** – Regan finalmente se acercó a la cama para dejarse ver por él. **– Largo tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad?. – **Sus ojos se toparon; y los del recién llegado milimétricamente lo recorrieron de arriba abajo diciéndose… **– cuando me contaron el estado en que habías quedado, no creas que lo lamenté mucho. Aunque me sorprende bastante tu resistencia de vida. Quince años estando así debieron haber sido duros y pesados. Lo mismo que se vive estando encarcelado. Tú estarás postrado en esa cama, pero te apuesto lo que quieras que frío, hambre y abandono nunca has padecido; en cambio yo…**

**- Sólo recibías lo que era tu merecido.**

**- ¿Me haces responsable de lo que te pasó?... **– actuaron con inocencia. –** Mi plan era otro. Tus hombres por querer detenerme te hicieron el daño.**

**- Disparaste con la intención de hacer otro peor.**

**- ¿Quitar una vida o darla a través de ella? Que por cierto, ¡linda que se mira dormida!**

**- Neil…** – Albert lo llamó al verlo inclinarse hacia él pero para estirar su mano y acariciar su cabello dorado con la punta del cañón de la pistola que sostenía.

**- ¿Dime, Tío?.**.. – con el afán de divertirse un rato, Neil lo encañonó a la cara preguntando el rubio…

**- ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia mí?**

**- Porque Los Regan no conocemos otro modo de sentir; pero viéndote… sí, lástima también siento por ti; y más hacia ella. **– ¿Le reprocharían?... –** ¿Qué clase de vida le has dado? Una no muy buena por lo que puedo ver… **– el sobrino había mirado la femenina anticuada vestimenta de tristes y opacos colores de su tía.

**- Pero ha sido gracias a ti.**

**- ¡Y dale con lo mismo! Ya te he dicho que yo no fui. – **Su voz dejaría de ser guasona para sonar con recalcado rencor… –** Fuiste tú por haber intervenido entre los dos.**

**- Tú no tenías futuro con ella.**

**- ¡¿Y contigo sí?!**. – Con la alteración, Candy abrió los ojos con azoro. Y debido a que su rostro estaba escondido en una parte del cuerpo de Albert, no quiso moverse para escuchar lo que su esposo respondería…

**- ¡Por lo menos amor no le ha faltado!**

**- ¡¿Y cómo sabes que yo no se lo tengo?!**

**- ¡Tus métodos de conseguirlo nunca han sido los adecuados!**

**- Tienes razón; hubiera seguido los tuyos. Dar lástima, fingir amnesia y así irme a vivir a su lado ocultándole quien en verdad eras: el respetable y adinerado William Albert Ardley. El hombre que una familia quiso darle, primero adoptándole y luego…**

**- ¿Qué malo había en eso?**

**- Casi nada. Pero también habíamos otros que la amábamos. Estás en lo cierto en decir que no tuve la delicadeza necesaria para enamorarla. Fue algo que nació así de pronto y no pude controlar. El amor era un acto para mí desconocido. Yo sólo pensaba en molestarla hasta el punto en que ella me odió. Pero yo más a ti porque no me diste la oportunidad de cambiar y demostrarle que mi sentimiento podría ser verdadero. No sabes el dolor que sentí cuando supe que se casaban. Que todo aquello que ustedes habían iniciado al estar viviendo juntos iba a concluir con un final feliz. Y eso yo… no lo iba a permitir.**

**- Pues te felicito porque lo conseguiste.**

**- Pero aún así, ella se quedó contigo.**

**- Es mi esposa.**

**- ¿Y también tu mujer o…?... – **se acordaron… –** ¿Qué hace Terrence aquí?**

. . .

Afuera, el grupo de hombres a caballo arribó. Y el trabajador ya había cargado y llevado a Pony al sofá de la sala preguntando Alistar al ser el primero en ingresar a la casa… **– ¿Qué sucedió?**

**- Lo lamento… **– se dijo con pena.

**- ¡¿Está muerta?!**. – Unos ojos expresaron dolor que se mezclarían con la angustia de saber que…

**- El señor Regan nos sorprendió y…**

**- ¡¿Candy?!**

**- Con el señor Ardley; y George haciéndoles compañía.**

**- ¡Rodeen la casa; y no permitan que huya!.** – Después de dada su orden, Alistar se acercó a la Señorita Pony; le tomó de la mano y le besó apretadamente su dorso. Luego y seguido de Terrence que también sintió pena, fueron a la habitación del matrimonio.

. . .

Con el llamado a una puerta, dos pares de ojos miraron hacia allá diciendo uno… **– No intentes hacer nada. **– George del rincón que hubo ido a ocupar no se movió oyéndose del exterior…

**- ¡Neil, ya sabemos que estás aquí. La casa está rodeada; así que será mejor que te rindas! **

Albert ya había sentido el temblor de su esposa; Neil al parecer también, porque del brazo que yacía encima del cuerpo del rubio, la tomó exclamando la rubia un gritito de espanto y miedo pero obedeciendo a ponerse de pie.

Sujetándola, Regan se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y mostrarles a Terrence y Alistar. – **¿Creen que me asustan los hombres que están afuera?**... – se mofó de ellos; sin embargo les advertiría… **– Si son inteligentes nada harán para que ella no salga lastimada. **

**- No te atreverás a hacerle daño.**

**- ¿Quién dice que no?**

**- Si es cierto que la amas no lo harás.**

**- Y tú, ¿dejaste de hacerlo? Si dices sí no te importará entonces si me la llevo, ¿verdad?**

**- No llegarás lejos. Te lo prometo.**

De su mirada amenazante, Neil se burló y comenzó a alejarse oyendo de Albert… – **¡Terrence, no dejes que se la lleve! – **pero mientras Regan no moviera el cañón de la pistola de la sien de la rubia que bañada en lágrimas y a través de sus ojos les suplicaba ayuda, era imposible tratar de detenerlo. Sin embargo habiéndolos seguido y en el momento que Candy vio a la Señorita Pony tendida en el sofá, poco le importó su vida y peleó fieramente por zafarse de Neil para ir a donde su madre yacía sin vida.

Y en lo que ella corría, Alistar actuó rápido; y antes de que Regan pudiera hacer otro movimiento, el disparo que se escuchó haciendo retumbar las construcciones de la casa había sido direccionado a Neil que miró sorprendido al jovencito que le dijo a cierta distancia… **– La otra bala, te juro te atravesará el corazón.** – La primera había perforado una parte de su mano para desarmarlo; y aunque el ex convicto familiar pretendió correr, afuera varios hombres lo esperaban para atraparlo; entregarlo a las autoridades correspondientes y éstas lo pondrían de nuevo en la cárcel por otra muerte que había tomado en sus manos ¿o hubo sido culpa de las circunstancias?

. . .

Con el sonido de la detonación, la serenidad conocida en Albert se convirtió en desesperación por demandar fuertemente lo que había sucedido. George intentaba calmarlo porque en la sala el llanto de Candy era desgarrador uniéndosele a su pena Annie que a pesar del susto, valiente, de su habitación hubo salido para enterarse qué pasaba.

El joven Cornwell, al ver aparecer a su madre, se acercó a ella para consolarle, en lo que la rubia, hincada lloraba sobre el pecho de la suya, de la que le había criado, educado y dado todo su amor. Terrence yacía de pie cerca de Candy; y su mano la hubo estirado para colocarla en su hombro y transmitirle así su apoyo y consolación. Al sentirlo la rubia se despegó del ser amado y perdido para abrazarse de las piernas de él que como todos la oirían decir… **– ¡Ella no debió morir! ¡Debí haber muerto yo!**

**- ¡No digas eso!… –** rápidamente Terry se inclinó para tomarle de los brazos, ponerla de pie y abrazarle.

**- ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Si de sólo desgracias está conformada mi vida! ¡Todo lo que amo, poco a poco me ha sido arrebatado! ¡Y yo he tenido la culpa de la muerte de ella!... **– entristecida y llorosa giró a mirarle… –** ¡De mi madre! ¡Del ser que… – **con odio gritaría hacia una puerta de salida… –** ¡Maldito seas, Neil Regan! ¡Mil veces maldito seas por todo el daño que me has causado! ¡Y si es que todavía me escuchas, deseo que te pudras en la cárcel porque si vuelves a salir de ahí y te presentas a mí te juro que seré yo quien te mate! ¡Te lo juro!**

. . .

En la mansión todo seguía siendo música, risas y entretenimiento habiendo hecho Patty un gran trabajo en Blanch para que bajara a la fiesta que todas estaban organizando.

Archibald por su parte, luego de hablar con Terry y verlo partir con su hijo Alistar, se hubo encerrado en la oficina y ahí lo encontraría un mensajero para ser enterado de la desafortunada noticia que embargada a la Familia White.

Al no contar con la presencia de la directora que de repente de luto su vida se había pintado, pensar qué hacer ahora era su trabajo. ¿Cancelar o dejar que las muchachitas continuaran con su festividad? Bueno, primero que todo a Patty debía informar de lo sucedido; así que, despachado el trabajador, Cornwell salió al hall que gran avance decorativo se veía y a las señoritas felizmente divertidas, mismo entusiasmo que se notaba en la amiga O'Brien que su presencia en un lugar muy apartado se requería. Por supuesto, el llanto se hizo rápidamente de ella que preguntaría… **– ¿Qué haremos?**

**- ¿Crees que comprendan el triste momento?**

**- Algunas quizá. Otras no tanto.**

**- Entonces, en lo que no estamos seguros, ¿puedes seguir quedándote con ellas en lo que voy a preguntar qué hacemos? **

**- Sí; pero por favor, no te tardes. Quisiera ir con Candy y Annie también.**

**- Sí, claro.**

. . .

Por medio de George, Albert ya había sido notificado del fallecimiento de la buena Pony. Candy, después de haber gritado su enojo en contra de Neil, hubo ido a encerrarse a su habitación para seguir llorando a solas. Annie también lo intentó hacer en su recámara pero Alistar no se lo permitió y en su compañía estaba, mientras que hombres en la sala aguardaban por órdenes. Éstas serían dadas por Johnson en el momento que por ahí apareció para decirle a Terrence que William le llamaba.

Con el garbo que le caracterizaba, el actor ingresó a la alcoba de su amigo que miraba fijamente al techo; y que al percibirlo cerca le preguntaría por ella… **– ¿Cómo está?**

**- Sigue en su recámara.**

**- ¿Terry?... – **Albert lo llamó; y mostrándose el actor oiría… – **Aprecio mucho que estés aquí con nosotros. En un momento como estos.**

Negando con la cabeza el visitante dijo… –** Esto no debió haber sucedido, Albert.**

**- Duele mucho verla sufrir, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡No tienes idea cuánto!... – **el actor se talló el rostro debido a la desesperanza.

**- Sí**… – Albert sonrió pujando y diciendo sarcásticamente… **– no sé cuánto.**

**- Perdóname, no quise…**

**- Está bien. – **Dos pares de ojos se miraron; y el rubio sonrió amablemente a su amigo para preguntarle sin recato… **– ¿Lo ha disfrutado?**

**- ¡Por todos los cielos, Albert, no preguntes eso, por favor!... – **Terry en una indignada actitud hubo respondido.

**- Es necesario.**

**- ¡No, no lo es!**

**- Pero ya sucedió, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Tampoco voy a responderte!**

**- Ella ya lo hizo por los dos.**

**- ¡¿Se lo cuestionaste?!... – **unos fieros y reprochadores ojos miraron al rubio que contestaba a la ligera…

**- No hubo necesidad.**

**- ¡¿Y cuál es la tuya de hacer esto?! ¡¿No te basta con saber en el infierno donde voy a arder y vivir por…?!**

**- Te la llevarás.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**

**- Llévatela de aquí. El peligro no ha pasado. Los Regan cuando sepan que Neil volvió a la cárcel no la dejarán en paz hasta que le quiten todo. Yo… empezaré a hacerlo.**

**- Hacer ¿qué?**

**- La dejaré libre para… que sea feliz contigo.**

**- A ver, a ver. –** Terry mostró un gesto de no estar entendiendo. **– ¿Me pediste todo esto para que al final de cuentas me salgas con que la dejarás libre?**

**- Antes no podía hacerlo. Ella nunca ha cedido con la separación.**

**- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ahora sí lo hará?**

**- Su consciencia y su adulterio la empujarán.**

**- ¡Pero te aseguro que no a mis brazos! ¡Al contrario me encontrará el culpable y…!**

**- No, si hiciste todo lo que te pedí.**

**- ¿Sabes, Albert? Creo que tanto tiempo postrado en este lecho, te ha hecho verdadero daño. – **Terry se tocó la sien insultándolo de loco.

**- ¿Así lo piensas, Terry? ¿Por qué mejor no reconoces todo el amor que tengo para esa mujer y todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por verla feliz? Tú nunca ibas a volver de no haber sido por tu hija. A Candy la hubieras perdido por completo, en cambio hoy…**

**- ¿Debo decirte "gracias"?... – **una ligera discusión se suscitaría entre los dos. –** Entonces déjame hacerlo desde el principio. Gracias, Albert, por haberla enamorado y haber conseguido que se olvidara de mí sabiendo, amigo, lo que ella significaba en mi vida. Gracias por haberte casado con ella el mismo día que pude haberla recuperado.**

**- Tú tenías que velar por Susana. Candy no podía estar llorándote todo el tiempo ni mucho menos esperándote.**

**- Quizá si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiese ahorrado este trago amargo por el cual está pasando. Y todo "gracias" a un desquiciado malnacido venido de tu familia que desde que lo conozco a él y a su hermana, no han hecho más que fastidiarle la existencia porque ninguno de ustedes, ¡tú! les pudo poner un alto para que dejaran de hacerlo antes de llegar a estos lamentables extremos. No, amigo, tú no eres mejor que yo, ni tampoco puedes restregarme en la cara el amor que siento por ella y lo que me dolió dejarla por una obligación que yo no pedí. ¿O tú que hubieras hecho en mi lugar? ¿hubieses elegido egoístamente a la mujer amada o quedarte resignadamente con la que arriesgó más que su vida?**

Para contestar sus cuestiones Albert se desvió al decir… – **Susana lo hizo porque te amaba.**

**- Pero yo a ella no; y de puro agradecimiento nadie vive. **

. . .

**Gracias, amiga lectora.**

_Irene, Laura Grandchester, Mon Felton, Iris Adriana, Blanca, Celia, Viry Queen, Amanecer Grandchester, Darling Eveling, Angdl,__** cyt por siempre**__, Dalia, Pathya, Olga Liz, Mirna, Roxana Medina, SoledadC, Liz Carter, Dulce Lu, Lady GV, Ginaa, Pati and Lisbely32_


	18. Chapter 18

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 17**

**. . .**

Por segundos, el ambiente en la habitación y entre los dos amigos se tornó tenso; y por primera vez sus miradas proyectaron rivalidad.

A su modo, cada uno amaba por igual a la misma mujer. Pero ella ¿a quién amaba más? Esa era una cuestión que sólo uno de ellos la sabía muy bien. Por eso… **– Tienes razón, Terry. Nadie puede vivir de simple agradecimiento. Pero así como Susana, sin pensarlo quise protegerla. Mi cuerpo fue el escudo para que una bala no la lastimara. Y he vivido postrado en esta cama arrepentido…**

**- ¿De haberlo hecho?... – **se le miró con recriminación.

**- De haberme aferrado a unos ojos verde esmeralda que encontré mucho antes que tú e inclusive mis propios sobrinos. Todos se enamoraron de ella; y de ellos sólo Anthony ganó su corazón. Uno que quedó muy herido con su muerte pero que fue sanado con tu aparición. Con tu manera tan peculiar de ser, ella olvidó su pena y volvió a sonreír. Yo debía hacer lo mismo al perderte ella a ti. Así que ¿si me aproveché de la situación? Quizá. Candy bien merecía ser feliz a cambio de la felicidad que a muchos nos dio. Por eso… es tu turno al haber fracasado yo. Al haber forzado un cariño, un amor con mi inútil condición.**

. . .

En el aire se olía la desgracia que embargaba a la familia. Y antes de ingresar a la casa, Archibald la miró pareciendo ver en ella la tristeza que más pesaba en una específica habitación. Con las ganas de ir a ella para abrazarla y consolarle, Cornwell se quedaría. Annie, su esposa, también sufría; y aunque en los brazos de su hijo encontraba el conforte no era lo mismo los brazos del hombre que amaba su corazón.

Habiendo ingresado, divisado a Pony todavía en el sofá ya que hombres afuera usando la rica madera que la madre naturaleza les proporcionaba le construían lo que iba a ser su cómodo lecho para su eterno descanso, con el dolor de la pérdida Archibald a su esposa se dirigió; y a Candy la visitaría después y llevando la compañía de Annie que a su hermana le urgía ver para llorar en sus brazos también. Sin embargo, la rubia ya se había consolado a sí misma. Algo en ella había desaparecido y la serenidad apoderado de su ser.

Su rostro continuaba luciendo enrojecido; lo mismo la irritación e hinchazón en sus ojos; no obstante la sonrisa que esbozaba era la que siempre hubo caracterizado a la alegre y positiva Candy. Tal parecía que su muerte había venido a ser vida en ella; y aunque físicamente su madre ya no estaría más a su lado, espiritualmente lo haría por siempre.

**- Te lo prometo, Pony. Ya no más lágrimas; ya no más tristezas. Que tu muerte no sea en vano, Querida Madre. Que tu recuerdo día a día sea mi fortaleza.**

Cambiada su actitud y sus ropas, la rubia salió de su recámara para encargarse de lo necesario. Empero iba de camino a la sala cuando se topó con la presencia de Terry que de la alcoba de Albert recién había salido.

**- ¿Estás bien?**... – el actor le preguntó con consternación. Al sonreírle ella le dijo…

**- Gracias por estar aquí.** – Candy se le acercó para darle un ligero beso en los labios y un abrazo.

**- Lo estaré… siempre que me necesites.** – Él la miraba un tanto confundido cuando ella buscó su rostro.

La rubia que no perdía su sonrisa, asintió positivamente con la cabeza; y le soltó para hacer un cambio de dirección y entrar al lugar que el actor apenas había desocupado, sorprendiendo también a Albert con su cambio de actitud y veraniega apariencia.

**- ¿Estás bien?...** – se le formuló la misma pregunta; pero la contestación sería diferente…

**- Lo voy a estar. Esto es sólo otra lección de vida. Y con la muerte de Pony he aprendido que debo matar también mis miedos para alentarme a seguir adelante. Así que… tú y yo tenemos que hablar.** – Candy le tomó de la mano; y verde esmeralda y azul cielo se encontraron diciendo él…

**- De lo que quieras… siempre vas a tener mi comprensión y apoyo.**

**- Lo sé.** – La rubia se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios y luego decirle… **– Nunca olvides que una parte de mi corazón, verdaderamente te ama por todo lo que has hecho por mí.**

**- Y yo… nunca voy a olvidarme de tus sonrisas que te hacen ver más bonita.**

. . .

Para medio día, en su silla especial Albert acompañaba en la sala a Candy, a Annie, a Archibald, a Alistar, a Patty, a George y a Terry para darle el último adiós a Pony. A la maravillosa mujer de enorme corazón que siempre hubo tenido una amable sonrisa para todos y sobretodo amor para los más desprotegidos; por lo mismo, yaciendo parada su persona a un lado de su féretro colocado sobre una mesa y cama de flores multicolores y mismas que le rodeaban, una serena voz dijo… **– La mandaremos a donde pertenece. Sus otros hijos también merecen despedirse de ella. Yo hoy lo hago, querida Pony, agradeciendo el que me hayan puesto en tu camino. La madre que me dio la vida no la conocí pero en ti encontré el amor maternal. El consejo cuando lo necesité. Las bendiciones que me siguieron en cada vereda que tomé y la compañía de otra verdadera amiga. Te quiero, Madre. – **Un beso la rubia se inclinó a dejarle en su ya fría frente; y acariciándole su rostro continuó diciendo…. **– No te olvides de seguir alumbrando mi camino porque todavía es largo de recorrer y no sé que más me tenga deparado el destino.**

Con la conclusión de su parte y el alejamiento de su hermana, Annie se acercó para imitarla, excepto en las palabras que le eran imposible pronunciar ya que las lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta se lo impedían. Patty también se unió a la cariñosa reverencia y así lo fue haciendo el resto, menos Albert que diría… **– Fue una extraordinaria mujer. Yo… extrañaré en verdad sus relatos que la hacían dormir. – **De su comentario, Candy fue la primera en echarse a reír. Y al hacerlo unos cuantos presentes lo hicieron con ella que expresaría…

- **Así es como debe vernos a todos a partir de este día. Sonrientes y entusiastas a pesar de las vicisitudes de la vida.** – A cada uno fue recorriendo con su mirada; y con su paso y turno todos aceptaron lo dicho pidiendo corroboración del último que se notaba más serio… **– ¿o no el espectáculo debe continuar, Terry?**

**- Así es, mi querida Candy.**

**- ¡Entonces, sonríe, hombre, porque hay un baile al que debemos acudir!**

**- ¡¿No lo cancelaremos?!.**.. – con azora sorpresa preguntó Archibald oyendo todos de la despabilada Candy…

**- Las jovencitas vinieron a Lakewood para divertirse. Ellas son la juventud. La alegría que hace años no había en La Mansión de las Rosas de Los Ardley. **

. . .

Poco a poco sus vestimentas, máscaras y maquillajes fueron quedando. Desde ingeniosos trajes de época hasta los más locos del siglo XX se idearon. Pero antes de iniciar con el baile, las muchachitas, abusando inteligentemente de la presencia de los instructores, éstos serían los jueces de un concurso. ¿Recibiendo los disfraces más originales? Exclusivas piezas de baile con los galanes que harían acto de presencia. Lástima que el Señor Ardley no pudiera ser parte de ellos porque a pesar de su estado de salud, su guapura sería admirada por muchas coquetas. Una de ellas: Blanch que al verlo, su ser se llenaría de vergüenza; y con su padre intentaría hacer las paces. Sin embargo… caro iba a pagar su último insolente berrinche porque Terrence le anunciaría un cambio de planes.

**- ¡¿Te vas… sin mí?!...** – la cara de "Julieta" se pintó de tristeza. El actor, aprovechando ciertas ausencias en el hall, a su hija le pidió salir un momento a una de las tantas terrazas.

**- Sí.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- Digamos que será tu castigo.**

**- ¡¿Por lo sucedido en la mañana?!**

**- Si bien lo sabes…**

**- ¡Pero, Papá, yo… te estoy pidiendo disculpas!**

**- ¿Y si las acepto y vuelves a hacer lo mismo? Soy tu padre, Blanch; y por mucha confianza que exista entre los dos, no puedes hablarme como lo hiciste. La gente puede oírte, malinterpretar nuestra relación y ocasionarnos serios problemas.**

**- ¿Crees que el Profesor Cornwell nos escuchó?**

**- Aquí todo mundo lo hace a pesar de las dimensiones de esta propiedad.**

**- Sí, tienes razón. Su hijo Alistar… nos oyó hablando en el rosedal y también…**

**- Sé que me amas y yo te amo igual; pero este amor entre tú y yo es solamente…**

**- … de padre a hija bien lo sé. – **Terry sonrió porque bien o mal era su monstruito que resignada y con la cabeza baja preguntaría… **– ¿cuándo me levantarás el castigo?**

**- En el momento que Karen firme el divorcio y me ceda tu custodia. **– Al oírlo Blanch se enderezó para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír de lo siguiente… –** No voy a regresar a California si no a Nueva York.**

**- Y en cuanto consigas ambas cosas… ¿pasarás por mí? **

**- Tan pronto lo tenga, sí, por supuesto, y con suerte…**

. . .

Ocupando el sillón detrás del escritorio, sobre de éste George colocaba el último documento a firmar. Varias hojas ya habían sido firmadas por Candy y con la que tenía enfrente daba por concluido un contrato. Más de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerte acelere y la pluma que sostenía su mano la empezó a jugar nerviosamente.

**- Todo estará bien, Candy…** – su voz la motivó.

**- ¿No me estoy viendo muy egoísta?**

**- Más lo he sido yo al haberte retenido por quince años a mi lado.**

**- ¡Pero te juro que no me arrepiento de…!**

**- Tampoco lo harás ahora. Así que firma de una vez. La felicidad te está esperando.**

**- Creo que… mejor debería quedarme contigo.** – Candy soltó la pluma y Albert le gritaría…

**- ¡No! **

**- Albert, tú arriesgaste todo por mí. Mi pago sería permanecer eternamente contigo.**

**- ¿Y yo para que quiero que lo hagas teniéndome compasión?**

**- No la tengo.**

**- Entonces me harías sentir egoísta y eso es lo último que soy. Firma, Candy. Firma y date la oportunidad de hacer la familia que yo nunca podré darte.**

. . .

A sus respectivos lugares y a sus oídos la música llegó hasta ellos. Blanch tomó de la mano a su padre y lo llevó al hall donde una mesa se colocó para que los jueces ocuparan sus lugares. Candy también apareció yendo a su par George que le ayudaba con Albert. Archibald, Annie, Patty y Alistar ya estaban listos para presenciar el desfile y divertirse a lo grande con las ocurrencias de las estudiantes del Instituto Lakewood ganando el concurso: la jovencita que ocultó su belleza sólo para honrar a un actor que para una participación cinematográfica se hubo disfrazado de Quasimodo: el jorobado de Notre Dame.

Por supuesto y más que encantado Terry concedió su premio. Lo mismo que Archibald al segundo lugar: una muy guapa y peligrosa Medusa; y Alistar bailó con una muy tierna calabaza. Pero no sólo ellas disfrutarían de su cercanía. Blanch concedería una pieza al joven Cornwell y al actor se le pediría invitar a Candy que muy nerviosa se sintió en sus brazos a un suave vals que tocaron recordándose… _**– La misma pieza que bailé con Anthony por primera vez. Luego en el colegio con**_… – lo miró; y él le sonrió con disimulo ya que varios ojos les observaban esperando un turno que también sería concedido; continuando así la fiesta en una hermosa tarde de verano; pero llegada una noche estrellada y de luna blanca…

Todavía no terminaba el baile, cuando Terry buscó una salida para regresar a la casita que tenía rentada. La larga ducha que tomó le ayudó a quitarse todo el estrés del día. Y para seguir manteniéndose fresco, vistió pantalones de lino y una camisa de manga corta sin abotonarla. Sus pies descalzos paseaban por la duela en dirección a un mini bar para servirse un poco de agua cuando… un llamado a la puerta se escuchó.

Esbozando un sonrisa, él se dispuso a ir a atender. Era su cita la que se anunciaba; y que al tenerlo de frente, se lanzaría a sus brazos para decirle entre besos… **– Soy libre; y si ayer tuve prisa por olvidarte, hoy la tengo para que me ames.**

. . .

Gracias, hermosísima alma que me honraste con tu presencia.

_Celia, Irene, Lady GV, Linda Berenice 14, __**Guadalupe8506,**__ Liz Carter, Blanca, Viry Queen, Angdl, Roxana Medina, Aseret, Pathya, Mirna, Amanecer Grandchester, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Bermone, María de la Luz, Laura Grandchester, Luisa, Silvia E, Iris Adriana, Pati, Dulce Lu, __**Invitada**__, Olga Liz, Dalia, LucyLuz, __**Nila, Gigimtz**__ and __**Angie**__._


	19. Chapter 19

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**La continuación del Capítulo 12**

**LA PRIMERA ENTREGA**

**. . .**

Con el adiós definitivo que le dedicó a Terry, ya habíamos dicho que Candy hubo cerrado ese capítulo de su vida para comenzar a escribir, en una hoja completamente en blanco, otro a lado de Albert. Un hombre de masculina belleza tanto interior como exterior y de la cual empezó a sentirse sumamente atraída con cada día que vivía y en una verdadera mujer se convertía surgiendo con ello esa nerviosa pregunta de saber ¿cómo le iba a desaparecer esa increíble sensación que una privada parte de ella se prendía cuando él, ya formalizada su relación, le acariciaba o le besaba en el momento de quedarse a solar?

El rubor que se apoderaba de ella hacía que él se detuviera y le prometiera respetarla hasta no estar casados. Ese evento la tenía ¡muy ilusionada! Annie ya se había unido a Archibald, y a pesar de no ser conversaciones adecuadas, un día le contó lo que se sentía ser amada físicamente por el hombre deseado.

Candy contaba con el suyo; sólo tenía que ser paciente para probar con él las mieles de ese maravilloso acto de hacer el amor. Uno que gracias a Neil nunca llegaría a conocer; y que tendría que matar con el paso del tiempo sus deseos carnales. Era tan frustrante sentirse amada sin serlo que permitió que la amargura se adueñara de ella así como la resignación de no ser madre algún día. Sin embargo…

¿Qué sintió leer en aquella fotografía su simple nombre? ¡Terror! Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía del actor que se aterró de volver a verlo. Por eso actuó como actuó frente a George; y ya que lo tuvo en frente, la envidia de saberlo con una hija y mil cosas más dentro de su ser se removieron. Se le veía ¡tan bien! ¡tan varonil! más apuesto de cuando era joven que… no pudo evitar sentir celos de todas aquellas jovencitas que le rodearon pidiéndole atrevidamente… un beso, que estaba segura la rubia no iba a ser como aquel que un día en el colegio a ella le robara. No, se pensó primero; o quizá sí porque debía fingirlos a la hora de actuar como su profesión. ¿Y cuándo no?

Su pensamiento pecaminoso no era correcto en una mujer casada además Albert tal vez no reaccionaba a su contacto pero sí correspondía a sus besos. No obstante ella demandaba más y él… era una tentación que debía mantener lejos. Por eso una barrera imaginaria construiría y se portaría como había sido en los últimos tiempos. Pero, saber que él no tenía ningún tipo de compromiso, la inesperada petición por parte de su esposo y lo dicho por Patty, la pusieron a pensar alborotándole el pasado y lo que había soñado a su lado. ¿Y que podría ser posible así como los sentimientos que él todavía guardaba para con ella?

El miedo que le dio oír que podría perderlo de vista y pronto, la empujaron a tomar una decisión; así que no queriendo saber absolutamente nada y antes de que llegara el arrepentimiento, lo hizo Alistar en el justo momento.

. . .

El paseo a caballo por los alrededores exteriores de Lakewood exactamente duró cincuenta minutos. Los diez restantes el joven Cornwell los empleó, al bajarse del cuadrúpedo, para revisar una alambrada. Y porque según tarde se le hacía y la noche ya caía para ir a lado de Albert, Candy le preguntó a su sobrino… **– ¿Vas a tardar mucho arreglándola?**

La pasión heredada de su tío le hizo responder…. **– Un animal podría atorarse y lastimarse seriamente con las peligrosas púas. **

Sonriendo de su loable consternación, la rubia dijo…. –** Entonces, ¿no te importa si me llevo tu transporte?**

**- No, tía, para nada. Además de aquí comenzaré a pie con mi rondín.**

**- Bueno, cuídate mucho; y nos vemos después.**

Candy tomó las riendas y las asió oyendo de Alistar… – **Ten cuidado.** – Aunque al ver lo buena amazona que era su tía conforme se alejaba, el muchachito se volvió a su actividad, no percatándose del camino que la rubia tomaría.

. . .

Si la memoria no le fallaba, sólo había un cottage rentable cerca de ahí. Así que ese debía ser el que Terry estuviera ocupando; y efectivamente lo sería al divisarse el auto estacionado. Pero debido a la oscuridad del lugar supuso que el habitante no estaba. No, porque recientemente él había salido para echarle un ojo a la propiedad de Los Ardley donde se topó con Alistar y al regresar a casa a…

Habiendo descendido del caballo y dejado en la parte trasera de la pequeña vivienda, Candy todavía decidida se acercó a la puerta; y en el instante de hallarla sin seguro ingresó.

El olor de la madera y el de su varonil esencia rápidamente llegó a su nariz. Y para disfrutarlo cerró los ojos y lo inhaló profundamente. Luego abrió los párpados para empezar a caminar por el interior. La luz no encendería para no llamar la atención, inclusive la de él que después de haber encontrado casi abierta la puerta del cottage y recorrido el área interna, vería su silueta muy cercana a la ventana.

Ella ya lo había escuchado al abrir la puerta; pero al crujir de maderas que produjo al ir a su dirección, la rubia se giró pidiéndole susurradoramente al dirigirse a él… – **Por favor, no digas ni preguntes nada. – **El actor lentamente movió la cabeza hacia los lados; y si sorprendido estaba de tenerla allí, más se quedaría de lo que aquella se acercó a demandarle: su boca y de ésta un beso que no se negaría a darle.

Las delgadas manos de Candy las hubo puesto en el masculino pecho. Ese que subía y bajaba debido a la emoción. Cuántas noches habiendo soñado con el único beso robado que ahora que sentía de nuevo sólo que invertidamente sus labios sobre los suyos, era imposible de creer, pero no dejar de gozarlos. No, sería un sacrilegio hacerlo. Eran tan suaves, tan tersos y para nada inexpertos que... _– __**¡Demonios, Candy!..**_**. – **le reprochó en su interior… **– **_**¡No sabes la rabia que siento porque no fui yo quien te enseñó este arte que…!...**_** – **la rubia brincó, gimió y se separó debido a una fiera introducción que la hizo sentirse intimidada, nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa de más. Así que… a los labios que se saboreaban incitándola a continuar, su lengua verticalmente pasó tocando su punta la de él que rápidamente la prensó con sus labios liberándola para pasar la suya por debajo de la de ella que volvería a brincar, gemir pero no separarse porque le empezaba a gustar el interno juego de lenguas que la haría prontamente presa de la excitación y Candy de Terry al abrazarlo por el cuello, quedando su abdomen muy cerca al de él que posó sus manos en las caderas femeninas para atraerlas a su cuerpo que ya comenzaba a reaccionar.

El de ella lo hacía discretamente, lo mismo que sus gemidos los cuales pretendía ahogar; no obstante su respiración pesada la delataba, también la manera en como empezó a acariciarle. Tal parecía que sus manos se habían dado a la tarea de buscar algo y cuando lo encontraron, ahora el que brincó, gimió y se separó fue él que sonrió nerviosamente.

Mujeres de ocasión algo similar ya le habían hecho; pero ésta era especial y la menor idea tenía de lo que estaba provocando en él. Para empezar, un escalofrío que iniciaría en su oído al oír su voz pidiéndole… – **Por favor, acaricia mi cuerpo**… – y que terminaría… concediéndole su petición.

De las caderas, sus manos saltaron a su delgado talle. Y de ahí, con suavidad y gentileza ascendió. Los senos por completo no pudo rodearlos porque estos estaban pegados a sus pectorales así que las desvió hacia la espalda; llegaron a su nuca y el descenso comenzó deteniéndose una mano más abajo de un glúteo porque la otra siguió la línea de un torneado muslo que, ya teniendo el permiso, se tomó para flexionarlo en el momento de levantarle, dejarse a la altura de su cadera y continuar acariciando la pantorrilla, el tobillo y de allí otra vez el regreso, habiendo Terry memorizado cada parte femenina que hubo palpado y sintiendo Candy todavía la electricidad que al paso de sus manos dejó por ciertas áreas de su piel. Tejido que también hubo sido alterado debido al resuello cálido de la rubia que escondió su rostro en el cuello de él que percibía sus suaves labios rozándole al haber estado ella disfrutando de las caricias proporcionadas.

Acabada la encomendada tarea y permaneciendo así, dos pares de ojos se buscaron; y ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, se miraron. Había tanto por decirse que sus bocas optaron por eliminar las palabras a cambio de más besos. Al fin y al cabo nadie los veía. Y con la decisión de estar ahí era porque todos y todo hubieron dejado de existir. Sólo estaban ellos dos. Dos seres que en el pasado se amaron; y a pesar de que sus vidas tomaron rumbos diferentes, internamente lo seguían haciendo porque un amor como el de ellos era imposible de olvidar. Y para recordarlo si es que nuevamente se volvían a separar… una tercera petición se solicitó; pero antes de acceder se pediría corroboración…

**- ¿De verdad lo quieres?... – **el actor la abrazó con fuerza respondiendo ella…

**- Por favor… hazlo antes de… que me arrepienta. Albert… – **de su boca Terry se hizo ya que lo que menos quería era que se pensara en el rubio; así que… porque hacerle el amor era lo más quería en el mundo, sí, lo haría y ya no tanto por aquél ni por él si no por ella que por cada poro de su piel gritaba ¡cuánto deseaba ser amada! Con gentileza, la tomó en sus brazos; escondiendo ella de nuevo su rostro en el cuello de él al saber la dirección a la que la conducían.

Para no incomodarla en su pudor, el actor no encendió la luz de la habitación sino fue directo a la cama donde a su pie la bajó. Por segundos la miró con la cabeza agachada y abrazándose. Un acto que le hizo sonreír y enternecerle porque, a pesar de ser una mujer de más de treinta años, le parecía estar viendo a su Candy de antaño. A su pecosa que le levantaría el rostro al tomárselo entre sus dos manos para besarle su boca con ternura y con lentitud para que ella fuera perdiendo el miedo y ganara la confianza. Seguridad que pronto llegó ya que, Terry percató unos dedos buscando los botones de su camisa para colar por ésta sus manos que parecían tener cierta urgencia por tocar su piel. Él también tenía la misma necesidad de acariciar ya su desnudez pero el actor sería todo lo posible paciente porque el momento era de y para ella que lo alejaría un momento para girarse y comenzar a liberarse de su vestimenta quedando de espaldas a él en un chemise de seda blanco que moldeaba a la perfección sus formas femeninas siendo todo lo que ella se quitara de encima; y que al voltearse, él lo haría para hacer su parte.

Pero mientras el hombre se desvestía, Candy se sentó en la cama y desde ahí lo miró. O mejor dicho admiró su silueta sintiendo unos deseos que no contuvo; así que se puso de pie para ir a abrazarlo por la espalda y besársela acariciando algo que sus manos alcanzaron y que en cuestión de segundos volvieron a alterar. Pero como todavía Terry no terminaba con su desnudo, la rubia lo aprovecharía para deshacerse de una imprescindible prenda si quería que aquello que osó tocar entrara totalmente en ella y que sucedería después de minutos transcurridos entre besos y caricias dados al estar tendidos en la cama en la que la depositaron luego de volverla a cargar cuando él se desocupó.

Para ambos el gran momento había llegado. Con las manos entrelazadas y antes de, sus frentes se unieron prometiendo mentalmente él ser cuidadoso, y pidiendo ella… no precisamente que el dolor fuera pasajero sino… un leve quejido la rubia exclamó y retrocedió su cadera, aguardando el actor hasta sentirla de nuevo segura. Cuando así sucedió, fue ella la que dio el paso meciéndose con sensualidad, emitiendo gemidos excitantes y aguantando con bravura el dolor de lo que milimétrica y gruesamente ingresaba en ella y que al topar pared en su cavidad femenina, la incomodidad cambiaría de nombre por el placer.

Lástima que la oscuridad y el silencio eran dispensables para ellos; ella porque así lo hubo requerido y él porque debía complacerla; pero sus pensamientos, movimientos y facciones extasiados no dejaban de expresar lo maravilloso que para cada uno hubo sido el momento. Otro que se demandaría al buscarlo ella que muy celosa se sentiría de aquella joven "Julieta" que "Romeo" se hubo atrevido a abrazar y a besar a pesar de que Candy se lo había prohibido.

. . .

**Billonarias gracias, ladies. ¡Son un amor!**

_Liz Carter, Pathya, Olga Liz, Lady GV, Irene, Darling Eveling, __**Invitadas**__, Luisa, Blanca, __**Ana Liz,**__ Celia, Iris Adriana, María1972, Pau Ardley, Roxana Medina, Viry Queen, Gigimtz, Amanecer Grandchester, __**Ely**__, Aseret, Bermone, Silvia E, Lulú G, Vero, Laura Grandchester, Nila, Dalia, Carito Andrew, Mirna, Dulce Lu, Pati, Linny and Veronique._


	20. Chapter 20

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**La continuación del Capítulo 13**

**LA SEGUNDA ENTREGA**

**. . .**

Poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron calmándose. Y cuando el clímax hubo pasado, él comenzó a besarla con la intención de retomar un nuevo ritual de amor. Sin embargo ella tuvo que decir… **– "Debo irme a casa"… –** para devolverlo a la realidad. Ella, aunque lo hubo sido, no era suya; y efectivamente en su casa le esperaba el hombre con el que se hubo casado y debido a su condición ese "favor" le había pedido.

Sin ser tosco, Terry se removió; y en su movimiento, Candy con prisa se levantó y así cogió sus prendas de vestir preguntando… **– ¿Dónde está el baño?.** – El actor apuntó la puerta que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Allá ella se condujo; y en lo que se aseaba, él se acostó en la cama yaciendo boca arriba y fijando su mirada en el techo impidiéndose a pensar absolutamente nada; inclusive ni del momento que recién hubo vivido con ella que pronto apareció. Entonces el actor se enderezó pidiendo unos instantes para acompañarla.

El tono que usaría en la negativa que Candy le daría fue muy similar a la amarga proporcionada en la noche de su separación. **– No quiero que me lleves. **– Pero aún así él le preguntaría…

**- ¿Estás segura? Es noche ya.**

**- Sí; no te preocupes. Sé muy bien el camino.**

**- Como gustes entonces.** – Terry ya no insistió; y por haberlo hecho la rubia inquiriría…

**- ¿Irás mañana al instituto?**

**- ¿Annie ya está mejor de salud?**

**- No; tendrás que llegar temprano.**

**- Está bien. Ahí estaré.** – Empero el actor todavía no terminaba de completar su sentencia cuando Candy ya iba en busca de las puertas de salida para montarse adoloridamente en el caballo y que éste bajo la negrura de la noche y la claridad blanca de la luna le llevara hasta casa donde, ya acostumbrados a su seriedad, nadie cuestionaría nada yendo ella a su recámara para encerrarse ahí y evitar también pensar en nada aunque su cuerpo dolorido le estuviera recordando el grato instante y la felicidad que interiormente le brincaba y que difícilmente la haría dormir.

Lo mismo pasaba con él que al haberse quedado de pie, solo y desnudo así fue en busca de sus inseparables amigos de los cuales uno a uno iría fumando al sentarse en un diván colocado frente a la ventana desde la cual podía ver la hermosa luna y las estrellas que brillaban o fugazmente viajaban en el firmamento; y después a la no menos bella alborada. Cuando ésta la vio llegar, Terry abandonó su lugar para ingresar al baño, asearse, salir envuelto en un albornoz y dedicarse a cambiar la cama donde rastros de su virginidad, ella dejó.

En otra situación ¡cómo hubiese alardeado haber sido el primero en su vida! no sabiendo ahora qué iba a ser de la suya luego de haberla tomado y tener que dejarla a quien le pertenecía. Al hombre que había sido su único y mejor amigo, al cual y debido a su triste condición no podía reprocharle nada ¿o si? No; porque bien o mal se había convertido en el amante de su necesitada esposa. Mujer que Terry todavía amaba y ella, a pesar de su entrega no le dio a conocer su verdadero sentir. Aunque… ¿él realmente quería conocerlo? ¿quería oír que lo seguían queriendo? Y si ya no ¿su corazón estaba preparado? Reparado sí pero no tenía la garantía de cómo iba a responderle en caso de saberse completamente desbancado. ¿El haber sido "usado" quizá lo mantendría fuerte? Tal vez más si de su clandestina relación hubiera fruto.

Toda la inquietud que lo mantuvo en vela durante la noche desapareció a la sola idea de ¡un hijo! ¡un hijo suyo! ¡un hijo de ella! ¡un hijo que quizá no llevaría su apellido pero si su sangre y futura descendencia!

De mejor ánimo, Terry se dispuso a cambiarse. Alimento necesitaba y al pueblo iría a buscarlo entreteniéndose allí después en una feria; luego en un almacén y por último en una pequeña biblioteca donde pasó gran parte del día hasta que llegó la hora de presentarse a dar su clase.

Su corazón estaba alegre y con el mismo declamaría al haber sido solicitada una breve interpretación de aquella obra que representaba el fracaso de su vida. Pero como de éstos uno debe sostenerse para levantarse y sobresalir, lo hizo; saliendo todo a la perfección y pagándole a "Julieta" su participación porque bien se la hubo merecido. Sin embargo, su osadía ¿la pagaría caro?

El beso y el abrazo presenciado hicieron explotar un volcán de celos dentro de ella; así que furiosa Candy se giró para buscar la dirección que le llevara a la oficina donde intentaría calmarse ya que… ¿qué derecho tenía sobre de él sino era su esposo? Acaso haberse entregado a él ¿no valía? Ya lo creía que sí; entonces la fiera salió de su cueva con la intención de llamarlo para precisamente llamarle la atención, no obstante el actor aprovechando que el grupo de señoritas se estaba dispersando, buscó la puerta de salida para irse a casa.

. . .

El calor le resultaba infernal; y un baño necesitaba. La tina bañera que se llenaría de agua fría lo mantendría fresco; y no iba a tener mucho tiempo de haberse desnudado, ingresado y acostado cómodamente cuando…

Más rabia le dio no haberlo encontrado; y aunque Alistar y demás hombres estaban afuera, Candy se dirigió a las caballerizas; y ya que nadie había para atenderle escogió cualquier caballo, lo montó y para no ser vista tomó otra dirección; aunque algo lejos iba a quedarle su objetivo; pero no le importaría porque…

Durmiendo o por lo menos con los ojos cerrados ya llevaba varios minutos. De pronto sintió una mano que se posó en su cabeza; empero y antes de reaccionar, con fuerza lo presionaron y con la intención de ahogarlo, viendo desde la profundidad a Candy que furiosa algo le decía.

Porque mucha resistencia bajo del agua no tenía, Terry se zafó y emergió oyéndola espetar conforme se quitaba el agua de la cara y el cabello. **– ¡¿Qué te dije con respecto a los besos?!**

**- ¿Qué sólo te los debía dar a ti?...** – con rapidez él la atrapó; y al agua la metió gritándole ella…

**- ¡Idiota, está helada!**

**- Está en el punto exacto que te ayudará a bajar el endemoniado humor que te cargas.**

**- ¡Voy a resfriarme por tu culpa!**... – Ella, hincada, en medio y frente a él, "cacheteó" el agua arrojándosela a la cara.

Las gotas que le cayeron, Terry no se las quitó porque sus ojos estaban concentrados en la blusa de ella que se le había pegado al cuerpo habiéndole alterado lo frío del agua sus pezones. Esos que el día anterior no pudo ver ni tampoco se atrevió a tocar.

Su mirada lujuriosa la hizo ruborizar, abrazarse cubriendo la parte que era observada y girarse, dándole así a él la oportunidad de tomarle por la cintura, atraerla hacia él quedando ella sentada sobre el mármol y muy cerca de la virilidad que sentía por detrás, mientras que una boca resollaba a milímetros de su oído haciéndola sentir más escalofríos, y dedos de dos manos trabajaban en botones que uno a uno fueron abriendo la prenda femenina que se desfajó de la pretina de la falda para sacarla en su totalidad y ser dejada en la duela de madera, al igual que el sujetador reemplazando su lugar las manos de Candy, en lo que las de Terry la tomaban por el talle, se lo acariciaba ascendentemente y…

Sobre sus dorsos sintió su toque. La rubia cerró los ojos porque los labios del actor ya comenzaban a besarle desde el hombro hasta el cuello, direccionando ella poco a poco su rostro hacia él que ya venía por su mandíbula yendo en busca de su boca que pronto alcanzó, envolviéndose los dos en un beso cargado de pasión que se desbordaría en un gemido cuando ella dominada por la boca de él, dejó de sostener lo que sostenía para que Terry la tomara con libertad, haciéndola gemir primero quedamente al sentir su alterado pezón presionado con delicadeza por dos yemas; y luego audiblemente cuando…

Demasiado entregada estaba que no se dio cuenta en el momento que la otra mano del hombre había bajado para colarse por la falda y tocar con ligereza y por encima de su prenda interior: su femineidad que le dolía y que ese día no se tenía pensado penetrarla pero… le estaba sabiendo ¡tan bien! que…

Candy se giró para quedar frente a él; mirarse por instantes y volver a los besos palpando ella la piel de Terry; y él dejar su boca para deslizarla por su mandíbula, cuello, pecho y detenerse en el pezón que con gentileza sus labios atraparían y con su lengua primero lo acariciaría y luego lo succionaría.

De lo bien que se sentía, ella arqueaba la espalda y también se atrevería a expresarlo; a tomarlo por la cabeza e incitándolo a que no dejara de hacerlo porque su parte íntima estaba a punto de estallar. Pero por algún motivo y a pesar de que él no cesaba, no lo conseguía. Entonces la rubia bajó su mano para tocar lo que entendía le faltaba: a él nuevamente dentro de ella. Así que interrumpieron su actividad para que la mujer se levantara, también la falda y bajar la prenda que estorbaba. No obstante y antes de que ella regresara a su posición inicial, el actor le indicaría dónde Candy quedaría: debajo; Terry encima y los dos mirándose a los ojos, cerrándolos la rubia en el momento que el actor la penetró. Pero también lo abrazaría con piernas y brazos acompañándose ambos en gemidos placenteros que aumentaron así como el frenesí que él emplearía para esta segunda ocasión y donde si el agua al principio estuvo helada, al final de su entrega, la calidez que emanaron, la entibiaron.

. . .

Para evitarse un segundo rechazo Terry aguardó hasta que Candy se tranquilizara. Él ya lo había conseguido y por alguna razón ella seguía manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados pero eso sí, muy sonriente. ¡Tanto! que lo cacheteó queriéndose saber… – **¿Por qué me golpeaste? **

**- ¡Porque ahora no tendré ropa seca para irme!**

**- Ese no es problema. – **Su voz sonaría macabra… –** De noche nadie sabrá que a caballo una mujer desnuda pasea por los bosques de Lakewood.**

**- ¡No seas estúpido!... **– ella con las ganas de reírse no se quedó como tampoco de volver a golpearlo… – **Puedo atrapar una pulmonía con lo fresco de los árboles.**

**- Entonces para no permitir eso… te presto algo mío. **

**- Eso es peor que tu primera idea. No, mejor dame permiso…** – lo movería un poco… – **para levantarme y secarla. ¿Tendrás alguna plancha por aquí?**

**- Lo ignoro. – **Terry se puso de pie para ayudarla e inclusive a ponerle su bata sobre los hombros oyéndose el ruido de una falda pesada que cayó al suelo y que de ahí se tomaría para exprimirse, lo mismo que a las otras prendas que conformaban su vestimenta. Lo malo que los zapatos sí la delatarían ya que esos, además de seguir puestos, no se escurrían rápido ni tampoco se secarían estando el sol en su ocaso. Uno que se veía hermosamente a través de la ventana del baño donde él se quedó para vestirse en lo que ella por la cocina y en sus closets buscaba el aparato doméstico. Ese que en la parrilla de una estufa se pondría pero que tardaría en calentar y más en eliminar lo mojado de su vestimenta que necesitaba su ayuda. Misma que él le proporcionaría al tomar una toalla, colocar ahí una prenda y exprimirlas con fuerza absorbiendo lo más posible el agua. Líquido que se ofreció a beber; no obstante…

**- No; un té te caería mejor para evitar resfriados futuros.**

Y porque sobre la mesa de la cocina ella planchaba, él se acercó a la alacena; y al abrir sus compartimentos, una reprensión por la boca de la rubia saldría al divisar... **– ¿Será posible que después de lo que te pasó sigas tomando?**

**- Esto….** – él, o no la oyó, tomó una botella de whisky y se la mostró diciéndole…. **– No lo conseguí yo. Es la primera vez que la veo.**

**- Entonces, déjala ahí… – **una voz de mando le indicó. –** Aunque… llevármela estaría mejor. **

**- ¿Por qué?... – **Terry ahora sí prestó atención a su consternación.

**- Porque…** – ella hubo balbuceado… **– puede hacerte daño así como el fumar. – **Candy agarró la plancha para llevarla a la estufa, notándola él nerviosa cuando la parrilla encendió.

**- ¿Estás bien?**

Llevándose de paso la bata, la rubia se abrazó a sí misma y dijo… **– Sí. – **Y debido a que Terry pretendió destapar la botella, ella dejó su pose para ir a él y quitársela, logrando con su acción…

**- ¿Candy?**

**- Sí.**

Arqueando una ceja el actor preguntaría con inquisición…. –** ¿Te cuento un sueño que tuve hace mucho tiempo?**

**- ¿Sueño?... **– ella inquirió devolviendo el licor a la alacena.

Para él iba a resultar muy vergonzoso; pero debía saber si aquella visión de Rockstown realmente lo hubo sido. **– Bueno, en sí estaba envuelto en una pesadilla; y dentro de ella… tú me ayudaste a salir. – **El corazón de Candy comenzó a subir y a bajar notoriamente al escuchar. **– Me porté mal con Susana porque a pesar de haberme ido a vivir con ella, la dejé. No… podía controlar el dolor que sentía de haberte perdido y… el alcohol fue mi única salvación y refugio. – **Las lágrimas en la rubia ya se habían asomado en sus ojos. **– Mi carrera que apenas comenzaba a construir, la tiré en el más profundo y sucio de los fangos. No me importó lo que habían hecho por mí sino… lo que había en mi corazón. Eran tantos anhelos por verte, tantos sueños que compartir contigo, tantas cosas por hacer juntos que… en un corto periodo de tiempo se esfumaron, así también quise hacerlo yo. Tú te habías ido por aquella calle oscura y nevada de Nueva York; y al no volverte a mí supuse que nunca más volverías.**

**- Con mayor razón para haberte quedado a su lado, no huido.**

**- Lo hacía de mi propia persona. Yo no quería ser yo, porque sin ti… nada iba a ser lo mismo. Nada lo fue desde aquel día que nos despedimos.**

**- ¿Por eso… dejaste el teatro?... –** la rubia se quitaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

**- Una parte sí. La otra, la compañía se metió en problemas. Hamlet llegó a su fin y propuestas de cine llegaron; no era mi entero gusto pero, los musicales tampoco eran lo mío. Tú recién te habías casado con Albert, yo botado por Susana, Blanch me necesitaba, en fin, cosas así me hicieron dejar la ciudad y emprender nuevos caminos. Y aunque no me quejo, no puedo olvidar lo bajo que caí y que de no haber sido por una visión, no sé que hubiera sido de mí. – **Los ojos de ambos estaban fijos en sí mismos; pero al oír… **– Estuviste ahí, ¿verdad? Lo pregunto porque te vi tan real que…**

**- Sí. Yo… creí que al ayudarte a tomar una decisión iba a facilitarte las cosas. Susana había dado tanto por ti que... yo sólo iba a hacerte sufrir más. Sin embargo… así como tú… yo también te soñé. Corrí tantas veces detrás de ti, y cuando parecía que todo iba a salir bien, al final nunca te alcancé. Sentí morir aquella misma noche; no había dolor como el que yo sentía en ese momento hasta que… comencé a leer las notas en los periódicos. Habías desaparecido. Nadie sabía de ti excepto… Albert y tu madre. – **El ceño de Terry se frunció. **– Ya te había informado por medio de cartas que Albert sufrió amnesia. Al vivir juntos, él representó muchas cosas en mi vida pero principalmente el que me ayudó a superar mi pena; una de la que me olvidaba al estar completamente ocupada porque en el momento de estar a solas, volvía a mí tu recuerdo y éste me provocaba el llanto, el verte en una simple hoja de periódico o saber de ti. Un día fui engañada por Neil; usó tu nombre para hacerme ir a su lado. El chasco que me llevé me hizo abrir un poco los ojos. Tú nunca ibas a volver. Eso pensaba conforme vivía cuando… para agregarle más sufrimiento a mi existir, la gente comenzó a rumorar acerca de Albert, éste recuperó la memoria y tuvo que irse. Yo le busqué; hasta que un día… recibí un paquete con su nombre y la dirección de Rockstown. En sí fui allá tratando de encontrarle pero en aquel pequeño pueblo… fuiste tú lo que hallé. Verte en aquella condición me hizo darme cuenta cuánto estabas padeciendo; en cambio yo… me había dado a la ardua tarea de olvidar el pasado y deseando que el tiempo se pasara rápido. **

**- ¿Como supo mi madre dónde estaba?**

**- Su instinto maternal te seguía de cerca.**

**- ¿Y Albert?**

**- Lo desconozco. Quizá también te vio… – **¿o mandaría gente a buscarle? Y si sí ¿para qué y…

**- ¿Por qué hacerte ir a aquel lugar?**

**- Tal vez supuso que si tú y yo nos encontrábamos… **

**- ¿Me ibas a ayudar como lo hiciste? **

**- ¿Porque otra razón no sería así?**

**- Sí, por supuesto; ¿por qué no?… **– se respondió con ironía para no indagar ¿en que alguien pudo haber actuado con astucia porque necesitaba el camino libre? Y es que efectivamente ¿cómo y por qué Albert llegó allá? ¿Ignorando su presencia y mandando un paquete donde a él al final de cuentas no lo encontrarían pero sí a un guiñapo de actor? Y si lo sabía, ¿por qué si tan buen amigo era de él ahora que la memoria ya le había vuelto no fue quien le ayudó a volver a donde pertenecía? Aunque claro, toda la decisión de ir hubo sido de Candy que al conocerla ¡tan bien! sabrían que iría ¿y lo vería al ser un pueblo pequeño? Para resolver su asunto obviamente no, porque Terry, por mucho que huyera, lo tenía con Susana, y a ella tarde o temprano debía de regresar, no con su pecosa que felicidad merecía… ¿aún sin él? En fin…

Con incógnitas rondando por su mente, la pareja se quedó en silencio, volviendo ella a su planchado y él para prepararle el té. Pero porque más oscuro afuera se estaba tornando, como quedaran sus prendas, Candy las vestiría. También bebería su infusión caliente; no obstante con el último sorbo dado, se buscaría una salida aceptándose esta vez, dejar el caballo para ser llevada en auto a casa, donde muy cerca de ello la dejaron al haberse esquivado las vigilancias. Empero antes de bajarse, los amantes de un beso de buenas noches disfrutaron; y debido al grado de su intensidad ¿los mantendría despiertos nuevamente?

. . .

******Gracias, ladies. De verdad, les aprecio mucho su presencia y preferencia.**

_Liz Carter, Irene, Olga Liz, Viry Queen, Darling Eveling, Dulce Lu, Roxana Medina, Pathya, Blanca, Amanecer Grandchester, Aseret, Iris Adriana, Bermone, May, Silvia E, Dalia, Laura Grandchester, Vero, Carito Andrew, Pati, Invitada, Luisa, SoledadC Nila and Celia._


	21. Chapter 21

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**La continuación del Capítulo 17**

**LA TERCERA ENTREGA**

**. . .**

**- Soy libre; y si ayer tuve prisa por olvidarte, hoy la tengo para que me ames. Porque me amas ¿verdad?...** – Candy dejó de besarlo para mirarle a los ojos y conocer su respuesta, la cual consistiría en una sonrisa por parte de Terry que con un toque de arrogancia le indicaría…

**- Dímelo tú primero. ¿Me amas?**

La rubia cerró los párpados; y en el descubierto pecho masculino posaría sus manos para acariciarlo y sus labios para besárselo repetidamente confesándole segundos después… **– Sí.** – El actor la abrazó con fuerza; y prestaría atención a lo siguiente… **– Con lo que sucedió hoy: la descarga que expulsé de mi interior con mi negativo sentir hacia Neil y la inesperada muerte de mi querida madre, me despertaron de un largo letargo y me hicieron darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Quince años me dejé cobijar por el miedo, por la culpa, por el olvido, por la amargura, por el fracaso, por la frustración, por la resignación. Cosas que antes nunca hube permitido y que de haber seguido así…** – la pecosa bromearía con una observación hecha por él en el instante de su llegada… **– la Hermana Gray realmente en mí hubiera renacido.**

Terry sonrió, inclinó la cabeza para besar la suya y decirle de manera juguetona… – **Eso sí que hubiese sido fatal: terminar a lado de una vieja bruja como ella.**

**- ¿Lo recuerdas?...** – Sin soltarse de su embrace, Candy lo miró sonriendo de aquel insulto que le dedicó a la directora del San Pablo por defender a Patty y ganándose el confinamiento en el ático del colegio y la prohibición de asistir al festival de Mayo.

**- Nada de lo vivido contigo, he olvidado.**

Porque ella sí pretendió hacerlo, le extendería… **– ¿Me perdonas?**

**- ¿Por qué lo pides?... **– él subió una mano para acariciarle su rostro.

**- Por haber…** – Terry leyó en su mirada lo que le iba a decir y calló su boca con la suya para besarla con ternura, muestra de amor que él quería transmitirle a ella que lo percibió confesándole abiertamente… **– Te amo, Terry. Te amo; y si no es tarde para nosotros quisiera vivir lo que me queda de vida contigo.**

**- ¿Como mi amante o como mi esposa?...** – sus ojos se miraron mutuamente respondiendo la boca de la rubia…

**- Como el amor de tu vida que he sido.**

**- ¡Vaya con la presuntuosa pecosa! Aunque… ¿sabías que en Lakewood todo se escucha? Sólo espero que estas paredes**… – él las miró y luego a ella que se mostraba apenada… **– no hablen después de lo que tú y yo hemos hecho.**

**- ¿Y qué hemos hecho sino dejarnos llevar… por lo que sentimos?... – **ella ascendió sus manos por su pecho para abrazarle por el cuello. Sin embargo y antes de proseguir, él intentaría confesar…

**- Candy, debo decirte…**

**- Que Albert te lo pidió.**

**- ¡¿Te lo dijo?!**... – Terry cuestionó azorado al tomarle por la cintura para separarla un poco y mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

**- Que debía traerte del pasado para que seas mi presente y también mi futuro. **

**- Y tú por eso… – **¿se entregó a él?

**- Al principio mi estatus de mujer casada me hicieron resistir bastante.**

**- Y luego ¿qué te convenció?**

Ella apoyó su mejilla en su cálido pectoral y diría…** – Leer tu simple nombre, vino a perturbar lo que había sido mi insípida vida. Una que yo creía que tú tenías, inclusive realizada con una hija. Yo ni eso porque…. pudiste darte cuenta que nunca tuve nada que ver con Albert. Y tampoco puedo ocultarte que quise hacerlo al convertirse en mi esposo pero… el destino no lo permitió. Tal vez ¿porque lo forcé? ¿porque no le di oportunidad a alguien más? ¿porque me aferré a una persona que tampoco era para mí aunque yo pensé que sí? Porque… ¿recuerdas que un día en el zoológico de Londres me preguntaste de la relación que existía con Albert?**

**- Sí. **

**- Según yo la primera vez que lo vi fue cuando me salvó después de haber caído por una cascada. Pero años después supe que no. Yo tenía seis años y lloraba en la colina de Pony por Annie. Él apareció ante mí en un kilt escocés. Me consoló en mi llanto con dulces palabras y desapareció, dejando como único rastro un broche. Esa insignia me llevó, ilusionada de que volvería a verlo y necesitada del calor de una familia, a Los Regan que también pertenecían a Los Ardley así como Alistar, Archibald y Anthony; con éste último lo confundí. Eran muy parecidos pero luego de conocerlo, ese príncipe por el cual dejé el Hogar de Pony se convirtió en él: en Anthony, en alguien que me arrebatarían a los trece años, y yo en una Ardley al ser adoptada por Albert. Un agradable ser humano al que le debía mucho porque de no haber sido por él… a ti nunca te hubiera conocido.** – Candy levantó el rostro y de su boca se adueñó. Terry lo volvería hacer de su cuerpo agradeciendo interiormente que su alma también y a pesar de todo y del tiempo siguiera intacta de su amor por él que en sus brazos la tomó para llevarla por tercera vez a su lecho. Allá con gentileza la puso en el suelo; pero la rubia, facilitada, le deshizo de su camisa para que sus manos y con prisa le acariciaran su piel. Le resultaba tan excitante sentirlo que sólo eso le bastaba para encenderla internamente. Entonces, abandonó su tarea para concentrarse en otra: desabrochar su pantalón y…

Él no se lo permitiría… todavía; porque esta vez el actor la desvestiría ya que desnuda en su totalidad la quería ver, así como el sonrojo que de ella se iría apoderando con cada prenda que por su cuerpo iba saliendo, diciéndose de ello y al oído… **– Adoro tu pudor**… – al cubrirse Candy con sus brazos y al girarse, dándole la espalda a él que le besaría un hombro porque la voltearía para mirarle a los ojos que ella no confrontaba pero que oiría…. **– El rubor que aparece en tus mejillas, es simplemente… encantador. – **Las manos de Terry subieron para acariciarle el cabello, sostenerle la cabeza y acercarla para besarle su frente, lanzando estando ahí, un profundo suspiro y diciéndole con voz nostálgica y entre descendentes besos... **– Mi pecosa: mi primer y único gran amor. –** Su boca se detuvo a centímetros de la de ella que entreabiertos tenía los labios en la espera de ser besados por los de él que diría… **– Quizá muchos te amaron, pero mi corazón sólo a ti. Y hoy es especialmente feliz porque el tuyo le corresponde al mío. – **Sus bocas se unieron por instantes porque en el siguiente él apenas se separó para decir… **– Te amo, Candy, ni un segundo de mi vida lo he dejado de hacer. Tampoco si estuviera muerto.**

Tomándole de una mano, ella retrocedió sus pasos y dijo… – **Vivo es como te quiero yo para que me hagas ¿otra y muchas veces el amor?. – **Al chocar ligeramente en el borde de la cama, sobre de ello ella se sentó acercándose él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarle conforme subía las rodillas al colchón, quedando ella en medio y desabotonándole siempre sí el pantalón habiendo urgencia por sentirlo de nuevo y no precisamente en su mano así que, entregados en un largo y ardiente beso Candy primero comenzó a deslizarse por el colchón; llegado a la mitad de ello, echó la espalda hacia atrás trayéndolo consigo hasta que la espalda de la rubia tocó las colchas, poniendo Terry sus manos en las mismas y viéndola acomodar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, la cual con ellas, lo presionó hacia ella que sonrió de su atrevimiento. Acción que a él para nada le molestaría porque…

Aprovechándose del abrazo en que lo tenían, él de nuevo cambiaría la posición rodándose en la cama y quedando la rubia arriba que disfrutaría esa pose ya que más libertad se le estaba dando de acariciarlo y en su totalidad, comenzando por la cabeza al alborotarle juguetonamente sus cortos cabellos. Le seguiría la cara, delineándole con un dedo su nariz, sus labios, su quijada, su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, su vientre, su… área peligrosa que haría brincar al actor al ser rozado; pero que lo pondrían un poquito nervioso al sentir las manos de ella tratando de liberarlo de sus prendas de vestir. Y cuando lo consiguió también gracias a su ayuda, Candy continuó la tarea de acariciarlo por las piernas gozando él de su electrizante contacto al mantenerse con los ojos cerrados, los cuales abriría en el momento de moverse sonriente de las cosquillas que le proporcionaron en las plantas de los pies.

Acabada su travesura, la rubia fue a acostarse a su lado girando el guapo rostro hacia ella para posarse de su boca y besarse, moviéndose un poco él para abrazarla y terminar otra vez encima de su mujer que también sería minuciosamente acariciada y besada; pero al llegar a cierta parte… ella se enderezó para mirarle espantada y preguntarle con alarme… – **¿Qué… tenías pensado hacer?**

**- Nada, sólo… – **Ya que se lo impidieron su quijada la apoyó en su vientre plano inquiriéndose nuevamente…

**- ¿Eso es… permitido?**

**- Todo lo que pueda darte placer lo es. **– Y el sexo oral no es la excepción.

**- Pero… ¿podríamos intentarlo después? **

Su dudosa mirada, nerviosa actitud y suplicante petición lo hicieron regresar a ella que se le respondería… – **Cuando tú quieras… **– al acomodarse a su lado.

Y porque callado e inmóvil Terry se quedó se quiso saber… – **No dije o hice algo malo que te molestara ¿verdad?**

**- No, para nada… – **ni su rostro ni voz reflejaban lo contrario.

**- ¿Entonces por qué…?**

**- ¿Me detuve?**

**- Sí.**

**- Porque… – **su cara la fue a esconder en el cuello de ella que se le pediría… –** perdóname. Se me olvidó que…**

**- A pesar de mis años, soy inexperta en esto ¿cierto?... – **Conocedora de la respuesta, Candy trató de levantarse. Terry se lo impidió reconociendo…

**- Pero tú no tienes la culpa. Ha sido mía por… – **¿impaciente? Entonces se le pediría…

**- Sólo trata de darme tiempo. Además… apenas nos estamos conociendo y…**

**- Tienes toda la razón. – **El actor buscó su boca; y sobre de ésta le dijo… –** El momento de que te entregues totalmente a mí llegara en su debido tiempo.**

Candy lo tomó del rostro; le alejó un poco para aseverarle… –** ¡Quiero hacerlo! Es sólo que…**

**- Le temes a lo desconocido.**

**- ¡Y también a mis escrúpulos!**

**- Esos deben ser: los que menos deben importarte cuando se trata de ti y de mí, porque yo sólo quiero amarte, darte el más posible placer… – **él se colocó encima de ella que empezó a sentir una larga caricia por el cuerpo conforme le decía… –** Quiero que disfrutes cada instante que estemos juntos. Que permitas que me adueñe de tu cuerpo sin impedimentos. – **Terry la besaba por el cuello… – **Nada de malo hay en lo nuestro.**

A pesar de estar gozando sus caricias y besos, ella se atrevería a decir… –** ¿Que me dices de la infidelidad que cometimos y seguimos haciendo?**

No abandonando su tarea se le respondería... –** Ya no estás casada.**

**- Pero tú sí.**

**- Porque lo dice un documento que pronto también se cancelará; y entonces… – **Audiblemente Candy gimió cerrando los ojos y abrazándose a una espalda debido a la inesperada y agresiva penetración de la que fue víctima al haberse abierto un camino mientras le aturdían el oído con palabras, causando severa perturbación en el resto de sus sentidos gracias a la impetuosa manera en que iban a poseerla y con la cual, ella arquearía la espalda, enterraría las uñas en una sudada piel, enlazaría aferradamente una cadera con sus piernas y daría más acceso para sentir mayor placer al separarlas, siendo éstas sólo algunas muestras de lo mucho que disfrutaba sentirse acariciada, besada y amada por él.

. . .

Sin la necesidad de sábanas porque sus cuerpos eran suficientes para cubrirse el uno con el otro, la extasiada pareja descansaba abrazada. Yaciendo de frente, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados pero sus mentes arduamente trabajaban al estar pensando, ella: en una añorada ilusión que pronto podía hacérsele realidad; él… – **¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a Nueva York?**

La abrupta petición la hizo abrir los ojos y preguntar miedosamente… – **¿Para qué?**

**- ¿Para que no viaje solo?**

**- Me encantaría pero… debo terminar el curso antes de lo que tú y yo decidamos hacer.**

Su turbación de regresar a la ciudad que también a él le producía tristes recuerdos, la entendió; así que Terry acomodándole un rizado cairel le plantearía… –** ¿California te parece bien para vivir? **

**- Me imagino que sí. – **Sin embargo… – **¿Tienes pensado llevarte a Blanch como se lo planteaste?**

**- ¿Te molestaría?... – **se inquirió notándose cierto aire celosito.

**- Todavía no sabes cómo va a reaccionar cuando le cuentes lo nuestro.**

**- ¿Piensas que se opondrá?**

**- Tú eres su padre. Debes conocerla mejor que yo.**

**- No es tan mala como aparenta serlo.**

El surgimiento de una nueva defensa hacia la joven, consiguió que Candy le mirara y le dijera con indiferencia… **– Si tú lo dices.**

**- ¿Es que acaso estás celosa?**... – Un sí podría hacerlo también feliz.

**- Ella lo está de lo que se te acerca.**

**- Que yo sepa, no lo ha estado de sus compañeras. – **¡Y vaya que éstas eran tamañas atrevidas!

**- ¿Pero qué tal de mí? ¿O qué fue todo eso de la mañana al salir a preguntarte del disfraz de Romeo y Julieta? ¿cómo supo que estábamos juntos?**

**- No lo sé.**

**- ¡Vamos, Terrence!.** – Candy se mostró molesta; y empezaría a pelear por zafarse de sus brazos conforme le reprendía... **– No digas "no lo sé" cuando lo sabes muy bien. Está celosa y mayormente después de que le contaste lo que yo represento para ti. ¿Acaso no sonó rencorosa al sugerirte olvidarme como yo lo hice por haberme casado con otro, no siendo tú el amor de mi vida y siendo ella la salvación para la tuya que le dio otro sentido y significado? **

**- Sí.** – Tranquilo, Terry la liberó del abrazo en que la tenía para aseverarle… **– estás celosa.**

**- ¡Por supuesto!.** – Candy ya estaba sentada sobre la cama cuando lo aceptó porque… **– ¡No soporto que puedas quererla más que a mí!**

**- Yo no he dicho eso… – **el actor se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca; y desde ahí recibió la esquinada mirada furiosa de la rubia que recalcaría…

**- Se lo dijiste. ¡Yo te oí!**

Aguantándose las ganas de reír él aclararía… –** Pero nunca profesé un cariño igual al tuyo sino uno de padre a hija.**

**- ¡Ella no lo es!. – **Algo desconocido en la rubia se había apoderado de ella y Terry se preocupó enderezándose para afirmarle...

**- Legalmente sí.**

**- Entonces… déjala con su madre; con Karen. Y tú y yo…**

**- Escucha…** – él la tomó por el rostro para hacerla mirarle y calmarle… **– Sé que preguntar por la Candy que siempre pensaba en los demás antes que a sí misma sería inútil porque han pasado muchos años y obviamente has cambiado, pero te prometo que Blanch no va a hacer problema entre nosotros.**

**- ¿Y si sí? Ella ¡te ama!... **– se lo recalcó. –** Y no es la primera vez que así lo ha declarado. **

**- Pero tampoco puedo repudiarla, Candy.**

**- Yo no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas simplemente…**

**- ¿Por qué no le das la oportunidad y conócela aprovechando que la tienes cerca?**

**- ¿Quieres que sea yo quien le hable de lo nuestro?**

**- No por supuesto porque lo correcto es que lo haga yo. Pero sería después de regresar de Nueva York.**

**- ¿Cuándo tienes pensado irte?**

**- Si no tienes planes de acompañar a Pony hasta tu hogar… **– ella dijo que no precisamente para no descuidar el curso pero principalmente a las sesenta señoritas que tenía a su cargo… –** mañana mismo.**

**- ¡¿Tan pronto?!**... – Candy se giró para quedar sus cuerpos frente a frente.

**- Pero tan pronto quede liberado de compromisos, volveré.**

**- Voy a extrañarte…** – ella se abrazó de él.

**- Y yo…** – correspondió a su afecto. **– Sin embargo es necesario para que tú y yo…**

**- No podremos casarnos inmediatamente…** – por lo reciente de su divorcio.

**- Ni tampoco podré darte una boda como te mereces…** – al seguir vivas sus ex parejas. No obstante, al haber ninguno de los dos consumido sus matrimonios existía la posibilidad de que sí, empero…

**- No, esa descartémosla. El día que me vestí de blanco mi vestido se tornó de rojo y…** – Para interrumpirla Terry raudamente buscó su boca para besársela y evitar que evocara el lamentable accidente de su pasado porque en su presente estaba él que le preguntaría…

**- ¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta mañana?. – **Las excusas de irse a casa ya no las había; entonces ella dijo…

**- Si tú quieres.**

**- Quiero; para hacer de esta noche la primera de muchas que amaneceremos juntos. **– Candy sonrió porque la idea no sonaba para nada mal. Además por la manera en como comenzó a besarla y acariciarla supuso que dormir sería lo último que harían no importándoles el desvelo que a otros pondrían, entre ellos…

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!... – **exclamó con fuerza Archibald habiéndose levantado abruptamente de su asiento ocupado en un lugar de la sala de la oficina de la mansión donde luego de ser enviadas las señoritas a sus habitaciones después de terminado el baile, a los amigos les habían informado de lo recientemente acontecido…

**- Que en la tarde Candy y yo nos divorciamos.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!... – **demandó fieramente el mismo sobrino ante los ojos fijos de su hijo, los apenados de su esposa, los sorprendidos de Patty, los incondicionales de George y del propio y comprensivo Albert que diría…

**- Merece ser feliz.**

**- ¡Sí pero no con Terrence!... – **Cornwell actuaba con celosa reprobación ganándose la cuestión…

**- ¿Tú hubieras sido el ideal?... – **por parte de Alistar que más claro no podía ser el asunto.

**- ¡No digas tonterías!... – **se volvieron a él con severa rabia, misma que el jovencito devolvería…

**- ¡Tú eres el que las está diciendo además de estarse olvidando que con tu actitud sólo le estás faltando nuevamente el respeto a mi madre y no te lo voy a permitir!**

**- ¡Alistar!... – **Annie se paró de su asiento para acercarse a su hijo y abrazarle debido a la manera tan agresiva con que trataba a su padre que ninguna palabra más pudo pronunciar, pero sí el muchachito que dijo…

**- No puedo creer que tú, siendo nada para ella, la estés celando más que mi tío Albert a quien hoy admiro mayormente por su decisión tomada… – **lo miró. E yendo a su lado, le dijo… – **No debe estar siendo fácil para ti haber renunciado a la mujer que amas para que ella pueda ser feliz… con otro.**

Sosteniéndole una mano Alistar vio una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro de su tío que reconocería… –** Así debió haber sido desde el principio, hijo. Así que por favor, no la juzgues. **

**- Te juro que no lo haré porque sé que también te ama. Fue esta condición la que te orilló a dejarle en libertad. Pero estoy seguro que de haber estado sano, sus vidas hubieran sido diferentes… – **el joven Cornwell se inclinó para besar su frente y oír…

**- Quizá, muchacho. Quizá.**

**- Alistar… – **Archibald se le acercó para pedirle… **– perdóname, hijo.** – Éste se enderezó, dejando con cariño y cuidado la mano de Albert para decir…

**- No es a mí, padre. Es a ella a quien debes pedírselo…** – con su mirada azul se la indicó. **– A mi madre. A esa mujer que lo único que ha hecho, porque lo han visto mis ojos, es amarte con devoción, un acto que obviamente nunca has recibido de la tía Candy. Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a cumplir con mi trabajo.**

Con semejante lección, los adultos fueron dejados en silencio por el joven que, después de haber cruzado una puerta, luego otra y descendido unas escalinatas…

**- ¡Alistar!**... – la voz de Blanch lo llamó. Sin querer el menor de Los Ardley, al girarse, hizo un mohín grosero que fue claramente observado desde una columna que dejaron al intentar ir a su lado. **– ¿Te… molestó que te llamara? Si fue así…**

**- No, no, B.G., discúlpame… – **la detuvo en el momento que la chica pretendía girarse. – **¿Qué pasa?**

**- No, nada. **

**- ¿No deberías estar arriba, en tu habitación, tratando de descansar?**

Blanch, todavía en su traje de Julieta, se cruzó de brazos y dijo… – **Sí; pero no puedo.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- No sé. Me siento… intranquila.**

**- ¿Será por tu padre?... – **se inquirió.

**- Tal vez. ¿Tú por qué estás tan molesto?**

**- Debido al mío… – **el joven sonó irritado; y para ayudarle le pidieron…

**- ¿Quieres contarme?**

**- No lo sé porque… tu papá está involucrado en una noticia que recién me han compartido.**

**- ¿En qué y de qué se trata?**

**- Mis tíos se han divorciado.**

**- Oh cuánto lo siento. – **Ella extendió una mano para tocar apenas el brazo de Alistar que expresaría…

**- Lo lamentarás más al saber que… mi tía Candy ha dejado de ser una Ardley para convertirse en una Graham.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!... – **un gesto se mostró muy sorprendido.

**- Verás…**

**- ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!... – **se demandó primero.

**- Mi propio tío. Antes de que ustedes empezaran su fiesta, firmaron el divorcio.**

**- Entonces por eso él… – **musitó Blanch, no lo suficientemente bajo porque…

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Papá… se irá a Nueva York para solicitar también el divorcio a mamá.**

**- Mi tío me ha pedido no juzgar a nadie porque…**

**- Terrence ha vivido amando a Candy… – **la castaña reveló.

**- Y tal parece que ella a él.**

**- ¿Estás seguro de eso?... – **el chico se encogió de hombros porque ¿cómo tomaría Blanch el saber que… en ese momento y al no estar la rubia presente, era porque estaba con el actor? Sin embargo dijo…

**- Sólo del que mi padre ha estado enamorado también de ella.**

**- ¿Y qué de tu madre?**

**- Me imagino que como la tuya: amando sin ser correspondida.**

**- Bueno, en esa cuestión, Karen desde siempre lo supo.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!... – **ahora el sorprendido fue Alistar.

**- Sí, mis padres se casaron con los únicos propósitos de darme "una familia" y un apellido.**

**- Entonces… ¿es real su amor?... – **se indagó curiosamente. Y con un tono resignado Blanch diría…

**- Así parece. – **Y a partir de ese instante la joven pareja permaneció en silencio. Él mirándola con atención en sus diferentes movimientos faciales y corporales como: torciendo la boca, mordiéndose un labio, mirando al suelo entristecida, jugando sus manos, abrazándose debido a lo fresco de la noche, en fin, movimientos que le estaban provocando un sonrisa hasta que ella le miró para preguntarle… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Nada. – **Sin embargo… –** ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo?**

**- ¿Es seguro?**

**- Sí, Lakewood vuelve a hacerlo otra vez.**

Confiando en el guardabosques Blanch comenzó a caminar a la par de él que se le preguntaría… –** ¿Qué pasó con ese hombre que buscaban?**

**- Ya está con la policía.**

**- Qué bueno.**

**- Sí, qué bueno… – **expresó un poco nostálgico el joven que no revelaría de la vida que se apagó debido a la desagradable visita de Neil Regan sino de sueños, gustos, disgustos y una que otra anécdota que los mantendría muy sonrientes y con el paso del tiempo más amigables.

. . .

_SoledadC, Liz Carter, Iris Adriana, Viry Queen, Ana Liz, Irene, Pathya, Dulce Lu, Amanecer Grandchester, Aseret, Silvia E, __**Invitada1**__, Olga Liz, Darling Eveling, Vero, Blanca, María de la Luz, Bermone, Laura Grandchester, Tatiana, Dalia, Celia, __**Invitada2**__, Mirna and Pati._

**¡Gracias, amigas lectoras. Es siempre un enorme placer el escribir para ustedes!**


	22. Chapter 22

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**Capítulo 18**

**EL FINAL**

**. . .**

En la estación ferroviaria de la localidad, el tren silbaba anunciando a sus últimos pasajeros abordarle para emprender pronto su viaje hacia el oeste del país. En los vagones de carga un féretro había sido depositado y en los reservados VIP, ayudado por varios empleados, Albert era colocado en su compartimento privado. En la noche, luego de que Alistar salió de la oficina de la mansión…

_**- Annie, por favor, perdóname. – **__Cornwell se acercó a su esposa que alzó un hombro e hizo un gesto a modo de resignación porque valerse por sí sola nunca hubo aprendido y verdaderamente lo amaba como para demandarle también el divorcio por no llegar a quererle lo suficiente._

_Desde su lugar Patty había negado con la cabeza; y sus ojos se toparon con los de su amiga cuando a ésta en un abrazo la envolvieron. ¡Qué reproblable era la sujeción de Annie y qué valiente la decisión de Candy! la cual le aplaudían interiormente por haber ido detrás de la felicidad que necesitaba. Albert era un hombre extraordinario; y él a su manera también la encontraría revelando sus planes al preguntársele…_

_**- ¿Qué va a pasar entonces, Albert?... – **__Archie, después de haberle besado la mejilla a su esposa, la soltó para dirigirse a su tío que respondería… _

_**- También tienes parte en Lakewood. Te quedarás para defenderla en caso de que Los Regan vengan a reclamar su herencia. Apoya a Candy y terminen el curso de Verano.**_

_**- ¿Es que acaso piensas ir a algún lado?**_

_**- Volveré a viajar por el mundo y me detendré donde la muerte lo quiera.**_

_**- ¡Por Dios, tío, no digas eso!... – **__Archibald se espantó de sobremanera pidiéndole Albert…_

_**- No te preocupes, no dejaré que sea pronto.**_

_**- De todos modos… te mantendrás en constante comunicación con nosotros, ¿verdad?**_

_**- Por supuesto. George lo hará. – **__Al moreno se le miró con cierto reproche respondiendo el secretario…_

_**- Lo lamento, Archie. Él… **_

_**- Entiendo, te necesita más.**_

_**- En sí… mi corazón le debe fidelidad.**_

_**- Sí, claro. – **__Oírlo hubo sido un golpe bajo a su estimación; y para reponerse preguntaría… –__** ¿Candy sabe que te vas?**_

_**- No pude decírselo cuando hablamos. Además... no le sorprenderá... –**__ ya que desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno era su especialidad. Sin embargo, ésta vez ella no iba ir detrás de él para buscarle._

_**- Te vamos a echar mucho de menos… – **__Archibald se acercó para abrazar al rubio que dijo…_

_**- Yo también, sobrino. Pero por favor, que mi partida no los ponga tristes. Les aseguro que estoy disfrutando esta nueva aventura que estoy a punto de emprender.**_

_Y porque solo se vería, cuestionaría esta vez… –__** ¿Qué haré con el cuerpo de la Señorita Pony?**_

_**- Un grupo de hombres ya tiene la orden de llevarlo a Michigan y entregarlo a quien corresponde… – **__reportó George que se hubo hecho cargo durante el día._

_**- Es una pena que Candy no haya querido ir al Hogar de Pony… – **__comentó ¿reprobatoriamente Annie que tampoco lo pensaba hacer? Entonces Patty la defendería al decir…_

_**- El cuerpo es el cuerpo, y si éste está muerto pronto dejará de existir al volverse en polvo; en cambio su alma seguirá viva por siempre en el corazón de nuestra amiga porque para ella su madre no se ha ido ni nunca lo hará. – **__Ocho pares de ojos de diferente color la miraron con asombro. Esa era Patty O'Brien, la retraída, la que se dejaba intimidar rápido en el colegio, la que había aprendido de los golpes de la vida y la que también hablaba por sí misma al haber confrontado la muerte de Stear que algún día, llegado su momento, iban a encontrarse en el otro mundo para ésta vez vivirlo juntos y lo que durara la eternidad._

. . . . .

Haber despertado a su lado era un sueño cumplido, aunque el haber dormido abrazado a ella le había resultado mucho mejor ya que escasamente lo podía hacer. Sus noches normalmente se las pasaba en vela o debido a cargas de trabajo, pensando o inclusive no haciéndolo. La paz era un estado de serenidad que su cuerpo no conocía; y ahora que la tenía ¡qué bien se sentía! Lástima que debía dejarla por un tiempo; y como éste era lo que ya no quería seguir perdiendo…

Procurando no despertarla, Terry fue sumamente cuidadoso conforme iba dejando la cama. El baño le esperaba y también un tren que le llevaría a Chicago y de ahí a Nueva York donde no sólo Karen sería visitada sino… su madre. Saber de ella y lo que hizo por él en Rockstown, bien merecía la pena ir a buscarla, pedirle perdón y compensarla con su presencia que neciamente por años le negó. Sin embargo…

El calor de su cuerpo la hubo mantenido abrigada; y en el momento que una corriente de aire fresco se coló, la hizo buscarlo para abrazarse con sus brazos. No obstante no los encontró, haciéndola abrir los ojos su ausencia pero inmediatamente percibiendo sus oídos el ruido del agua que corría en el interior del cuarto privado.

Sonriendo, Candy se devolvería a su sueño; y a falta de su cuerpo las sábanas cubrirían el suyo. Empero, recordó la labor que llevaba ejerciendo los últimos días y de mala gana se destapó y levantó yendo a hacerle compañía al actor que le sorprendió su visita, más no se dieron oportunidad para un poco de acción porque a ambos se les hacía tarde. Ella para ir a casa y cambiarse de ropas; y él para irse a la estación donde sobre su plataforma a George Johnson divisarían hablando con dos hombres, pero antes…

En el momento de haber terminado de vestirse con sus prendas del día anterior, la rubia con un simple beso y rápido "te veo pronto" se despidió del actor que no pudo haber estado más de acuerdo con ella debido a la fea experiencia de su despedida, así que habiéndola visto montar a caballo y alejándose en ello, Terry terminó con su arreglo para cerrar el cottage, mismo que conservaría y le recibiría a su regreso; subirse al auto, manejarlo hasta el pueblo para entregarlo y enseguida dirigirse a la terminal para adquirir su boleto. Y justamente estaba ahí cuando reconoció al secretario de Los Ardley que indicaba ciertas cosas a dos hombres.

Despachados éstos, el actor se acercó al moreno que lo saludaría... **– Buenos días, Señor Grandchester.**

**- Señor Johnson, buenos días.**

**- ¿Se va?... –** hubo sido la extrañada pregunta del empleado de confianza al verlo con su maletín de viaje.

**- Necesito ir a Nueva York para resolver cierto asunto. **– Y ya que habían osado cuestionarlo, él también… –** ¿Y usted? **

La respuesta la obtendría del trabajador ferroviario que apareció por el estribo del convoy. **– El señor William ya ha sido instalado debidamente en su privado, Señor.**

**- ¡¿Albert está en este tren?!... – **Terry frunció gravemente el ceño.

**- Así es.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!... – **demandó conocimiento.

**- ¿Le gustaría preguntárselo personalmente?**

**- ¡Ya lo creo!...** – expresó el actor conduciéndose al interior del transporte rielero. Guiado por George, se arribó al privado lugar, sorprendiéndose Albert de su visita al que se le desearía…

**- Buen día, Terry... – **más no asiento porque el tiempo de partir estaba cada vez más cerca.

**- Buen día, Albert. Puedo saber ¿a dónde vas?**

**- No es grosería pero ni yo mismo lo sé.**

**- ¿Está enterada Candy de tu viaje?**

**- Si ya está en casa, sí. ¿Qué me dices tú?... – **se le observó también.

**- Pretendía ir a Nueva York para acelerar mi divorcio pero… ¿pensabas irte y dejarla sola?... – **se le reprochó su acción. Sin embargo Albert sonaría ciertamente receloso…

**- Contigo ya no lo está. **

Arqueando una ceja e irguiéndose altanero Terry preguntaría… –** ¿Y qué de Los Regan? **

**- Archibald se hará cargo de ellos al ya no tener Candy nada que ver con mi familia. **

A pesar de la resolución en su respuesta, se diría… – **Debiste haberme anunciado del resto de tus planes. Pude haberme ido sin saber que la dejabas desprotegida.**

**- La gente que se queda con ella no la descuidarán además… ella ya no necesita mi protección. Y mientras tú vuelves para hacerte cargo completa y debidamente de ella, Candy sabrá defenderse por sí sola.**

**- Aún así… **

El oficial a cargo les interrumpiría… **– Señor, la hora de partir ha llegado.**

El rubio y el actor se quedaron mirando diciendo uno… **– Bueno, te deseo un buen viaje y… lo mejor.**

**- Lo mismo para ti, Terry. Y por favor, hazla muy feliz… ¿por los dos?. – **La mirada que proyectaba Albert consiguió que se respondiera…

**- Sí, claro… por los dos… – **el actor se acercó al rubio, le tomó de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza, esa, que aunque no se sintió, transmitía sinceridad y promesa.

. . .

Parado sobre la plataforma, desde éste hubo observado cómo se alejaba el tren. Y ya perdido en el horizonte, Terry se dispuso a salir de la terminal, regresar por el auto antes rentado y conducirse a Lakewood donde…

Una familia compuesta por tres y una amiga yacían en el comedor de la cabaña cuando Candy arribó. Por su gesto, no era necesario preguntarle ¿cómo estaba?

Felizmente radiante, la rubia los saludó recibiendo los secos buenos días por parte de dos humanidades; y un cálido abrazo y un beso de Alistar y Patty que dejaron sus asientos para ir a ella que correspondería a su afecto, haciéndola sonrojar su amiga, ante una mirada pícara que le dedicó.

Hablar de lo sucedido sólo a ella se lo compartiría porque Annie se mostró hostil y Archibald decepcionado. Pidiéndosele ignorarlos, Patty también le recordó lo tarde que se hacía para iniciar las clases del día. Así que disculpándose Candy fue a su recámara para cambiarse de ropas; pero al salir quiso ir a la habitación de Albert diciéndosele al toparse con alguien en el pasillo. **– William se ha ido.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿a dónde?!. – **Su cara se pintó de asombro.

**- Lo ignoramos. Anoche… se despidió de nosotros. Y como tú no estabas…**

La manera tan reprobatoria en como la miraban logró que se cuestionara… –** ¿Hay algo que te tenga molesta?**

Sí; sus celos pero no lo diría sino lo que sus principios le hicieron decir… –** ¿Cómo es posible que hayas caído en…?**

**- Annie, si tienes pensado un insulto para mí o mi comportamiento será mejor que te lo reserves. **

**- ¡Pero es que, Candy…!**

**- No soy una niña ni mucho menos una jovencita. Soy una mujer de 35 años que sólo ha actuado siguiendo los impulsos de su corazón. Tú deberías comenzar a hacer lo mismo; y no continuar aferrándote a un ser que…**

**- A diferencia de ti, yo no puedo vivir sin Archibald.**

**- Entonces haz que él sienta lo mismo. Eres hermosa, los medios los tienes. Hazlo enloquecer y que viva postrado a tus pies.**

Muda dejaron a Brighton, viendo a White alejarse por el pasillo para aparecer segundos después por la sala y salir de la cabaña acompañada de O'Brien que durante el camino, no todo ni con detalle, le contaron lo sensacional que había sido la primera, segunda y tercera vez con él. Aunque claro, Candy recordó la situación de Patty que aliviana dijo… **– No te preocupes, porque ahora que te visite en Hollywood, tal vez yo también…**

**- ¡¿En serio?!... – **la rubia no lo podían creer ni sus ojos del rostro sonriente de su amiga ni sus oídos a los cuales le aclararon…

**- No; porque como te dije… fue mi decisión el mantenerme soltera y pura para Stear. Tú no; y me da muchísimo gusto verte felizmente realizada. Así que… ¿me dejarás amadrinar a tu primer hijo?**

**- ¡Ya lo creo!...** – las dos amigas se abrazaron queriendo saber una…

**- ¿Te has imaginado cómo va a hacer?**

**- ¡Toda la noche me la pasé pensando en ello!**

**- ¿Niño o niña?**

**- ¡Lo que sea! Mi felicidad será completa.**

**- Y así será.** – Tomándole de una mano, Patty jaló a su amiga para seguir la dirección a la mansión donde minutos después…

**- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... – **preguntaron dos voces al ver al personaje aguardando sentado en una reservada área del extenso hall.

Blanch apareció y lo divisó cuestionándole su presencia desde la cima de las escaleras. Candy al haber visto afuera su auto y entrado rápidamente por la puerta principal de la residencia de Los Ardley.

Los ojos de Terry habían visto a su hija emprender carrera hacia él; pero sus pasos los dirigió a la pecosa que le responderían… **– Hubo un cambio de planes.**

**- ¿Y eso?... – **La sonrisa en su rostro reflejaba la alegría de tenerle ahí.

**- Ya te hacía de camino a Nueva York… –** observó la joven castaña, así como la preferencia que le dieron a la rubia amada.

**- Lo sé pero… ¿ya sabes que Albert se ha ido?**

**- Sí, me acaban de informar. ¿Tú cómo lo sabes?**

**- Lo encontré en la terminal y… decidí volver.**

**- Pero tramitar tu divorcio se retrasará.**

**- No, Blanch; desde aquí voy a arreglar lo que más se pueda.**

**- Entonces, ¿me seguirás apoyando con el curso?**

**- Por supuesto.**

**- Bien. Me parece bien. – **Candy no perdía su sonrisa. Terry intentaba a hacer grandes esfuerzos para no abrazarla delante de Blanch que no los perdía de vista hasta que…

**- ¿Blanch?**

**- Sí, papá. Sí, Miss Ardley.**

El actor le cedió el lugar a la directora que indicaría… – **Ve a desayunarte y luego atiende a tu papá. – **La chica hizo un "sí" con la cabeza y el hombre también cuando se le pidió… **– ¿Vienes conmigo a la oficina?... – **donde al estar a solas se le reprendería… – **Eres malo. De verdad creí que no te vería por un tiempo.**

**- Yo también ya me había resignado a sufrir lejos de ti pero ya ves… ¿tendremos que decirle nuevamente gracias a Albert por esto?. – **Ansiosos el uno del otro, la pareja se fue acercando para abrazarse y envolverse en un largo beso que sería interrumpido por la llegada de Archibald que por no anunciarse, verlos juntos le causó un vuelvo brusco en el corazón.

Ruborizada, Candy escondió momentáneamente su rostro en el pecho de Terry que se le preguntaría casi en seguida… **– ¿Has desayunado?.** – La negación que dio con la cabeza la hicieron decir… **– Entonces iré a ordenar nuestros lugares en la mesa y acompañamos a las estudiantes.** – Un guiño de ojo fue la contestación del actor que la vio salir rápidamente del área; pero antes de que Terry la siguiera, se le llamó para recomendársele…

**- Voy a pedirte que controles tus impulsos cariñosos para con ella mientras estés en esta casa.**

**- No te preocupes. Pronto me la llevaré de aquí para que tus escrúpulos no se sientan ofendidos con nuestras sinceras muestras de amor. – **Una burlona sonrisa se le dedicó a Cornwell que entripadamente diría…

**- ¡Infeliz arrogante ¿por qué demonios tuviste que aparecer en mi vida?!**

**- Para darle el sabor que le hace falta al tenerla bastante acidita.**

**- ¡Tú me la has puesto así con tu llegada! ¡Debiste haberte quedado donde estabas y nunca volver!**

**- Sin embargo… no lo hice; y aunque te mueras de un coraje aquí me tendrás y verás hasta que tu odiosa parentela decida presentarse mientras Candy esté aquí porque sin Albert dudo que tú tengas las agallas para confrontarles solo.**

De lo dicho, un reto se lanzaría… –** ¡Donde quieras y cuando quieras puedo demostrarte de lo que estoy hecho!**

**- ¿Y tu hijo lo heredó de ti? No lo creo, porque a su edad se comporta con mayor seguridad y madurez que su padre. Deberías aprender de él. ¿Supiste que ni un segundo hesitó para detener a Neil? Espero que tú hagas lo mismo con el resto de su familia. Ahí, es donde tú deberás mostrar tu orgullosa casta y entonces yo, quizá reconozca de donde la adquirió Alistar. Aunque es más factible que de su tío fallecido.**

**- ¡Imbécil!... – **despotricó la boca del ofendido Archibald; y la sarcástica de Terry…

**- Tal vez yo lo sea, ¿has pensado que eres tú para los demás?**

**- ¡¿Y crees que me importa?!. – **Con su respuesta el actor descaradamente comenzó a carcajearse indicando con esto, lo mucho que también le despeinaba la opinión que tenían de él que dejó a solas a Cornwell que se atrevió a gritarle… **– ¡Cobarde. Hablas de agallas cuando tú no las tuviste para luchar por Candy. Una mujer que nunca debió ser para ti!**

La rubia que ya volvía a ellos lo escuchó en el momento que Terry estaba cerrando por fuera la puerta. Y porque la vio molesta y con ganas de ir a reclamarle, el actor le pediría… – **Déjalo. Es su orgullo herido el que le hace decir eso… – **para no decir el poco seso que le habían puesto, porque así le explicaran mil veces y con detenimiento la situación que los orilló a separarse desde el principio, no lo iba a entender debido a que lo tenían embrutecido los celos.

. . .

Para la mayoría de las jovencitas no pasó desapercibido el cambio tanto de ropas como de actitud de la rubia directora del Instituto Lakewood que también muy sonriente se comportaba, preguntándose, ya que ignoraban que ese hubo sido siempre su carácter, si se debía a la presencia del reconocido actor que a todas las miraba y les contestaba con amabilidad conforme le cuestionaban volviendo inmediatamente sus ojos a la pecosa instructora que les preguntaría… **– ¿Cómo les gustaría iniciar el día de hoy? **

Una jovencita de la tercera mesa levantaría la mano diciendo… **– Con un picnic a la orilla del lago.**

**- Sí, nadando… – **contestó otra; y la tercera…

**- Sería fantástico lucir nuestros trajes de baño. – **Candy miró a Terry que desvió la mirada al habérsele modelado seductoramente. Empero…

**- ¿No podríamos regresar a dormir un rato más?**

**- La fiesta de anoche nos agotó bastante. – **Sin embargo…

**- Pero es verano; el sol está invitándoles a salir y disfrutar del clima.**

**- Sí, además ayer nos la pasamos todo el día encerradas.**

**- Y hoy el señor Graham podría leernos algo.**

**- ¡Sí, sí!… – **dijeron emocionadas muchas apoyando la idea; entonces Terry miró a Candy que recordó aquel verano en Escocia y la tarde tendida en el pasto frente al lago oyéndolo recitarle diversas frases del dramaturgo y poeta inglés Shakespeare; así que… no las privaría de su petición. Pero antes… el actor tendría a solas una plática con su hija en un apartado lugar mientras sus compañeras, luego de haber ingerido sus alimentos e ido por sus pertenencias, se conducían al lago y dispersadas en pequeños grupos al ya no existir peligro alguno.

Aún así y discretamente los empleados se mantenían vigilantes, aunque una que otra vez se les observaba mirándolas porque muchas de ellas eran verdaderamente guapas. Blanch no era la excepción. Su personalidad la hacía verse diferente. Así mismo la catalogaba Alistar que desde su puesto de vigía la veía caminar a lado de su padre a quien le evitarían la molestia de explicar una situación porque…

**- ¿Te ama?... – **se le preguntó directamente.

**- Me lo ha dicho, Blanch... – **Terry la miró.

**- Yo… quisiera verlo… – **la joven lo sugirió.

**- Entonces lo verás cuando comencemos a vivir juntos. **

**- ¿Me llevarás… con ustedes?.** – Blanch pareció muy sorprendida con la noticia, inquiriendo el actor…

**- ¿No es lo que querías? **

**- Sí pero… ¿crees que ella esté de acuerdo?**

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no?**

**- No lo sé. Y por lo mismo y si no te molesta… me gustaría regresar con Karen.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

Blanch sonrió abiertamente; y con picardía le diría… –** ¡Papá, estarás de luna de miel! Y lo que menos quiero ser es un estorbo para ti. Para los dos.**

**- Entonces… – **Terry indagaría… –** ¿estás de acuerdo con nuestra relación?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Saberte feliz es lo que más deseo en la vida y si es con ella, con la mujer que tanto amas, ¡¿por qué no?! Además… te lo mereces.**

**- Gracias, hija… – **el actor respiró con tranquilidad. – **Por un momento llegué a pensar…**

**- ¿Que iba a oponerme? No tienes por qué preocuparte. Sé muy bien mi lugar en tu vida, Señor Graham. Y prefiero tenerte como mi padre porque como tú… no hay otro mejor. Tus propios hijos lo confirmarán. **

**- Hijos. Suena bien, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Maravillosamente bien! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Voy a ser la hermana mayor de muchos de ellos!... – **Blanch se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. **– Ahora ve con ella… – **la divisaron a cierta distancia. **– Yo estaré bien**… – finalizó la joven emprendiendo el camino hacia sus amigas mientras que Terry sonriente, después de haberle visto correr como una ciervita coqueta, iba al encuentro de su mujer que quiso saber…

**- ¿Qué te dijo?**

**- Mírala….** – efectivamente Candy lo hizo; y la felicidad que la jovencita llevaba, consiguió que se dijera…

**- ¿Lo ha aceptado como si nada?**

**- Y sin tantos cuestionamientos. **

A la rubia también le costaba creerlo; sin embargo dijo… – **Bueno, en la biblioteca hay unas cuantas piezas literarias. ¿Las irás a necesitar? Para mandar por ellas. Un grupo de jovencitas más tranquilas que muchas, te esperan sentadas en el césped.**

**- Y después… ¿te encontrarás conmigo en el cottage?**

**- No. – **La negativa respuesta lo puso en tensión que desapareció en segundos al oír… –** porque al final del día quiero que me lleves a casa para tomar mis pertenencias. **

**- ¿Y eso?**

**- A partir de hoy no quiero separarme ni un segundo de ti.** – Mientras él no diera por finalizado su matrimonio, discreción debía haber entre ellos dos. Así que la pareja de amantes tuvo que aguantarse los deseos de abrazarse y besarse. Afectos que desquitarían en el momento de estar a solas en el interior de la casita campirana que si sus paredes hablaran contarían de cuánto amor ese par emanaba aún sin decirse nada porque si lo hacían ¡era doble!

FIN

Mil gracias, queridas ladies.

**_Roxana Medina, María de la Luz, Dalia, Liz Carter, Amanecer Grandchester, Bermone, Irene, Celia, Blanca, Aseret, Iris Adriana, Dulce Lu, Imvitada1, Viry Queen, Linny, Olga Liz, and Darling Eveling._**


	23. Chapter 23

Para la realización de esta historia me basé en lo que percibí del manga traducido al inglés por fans. La idea como siempre es mía; lo demás pertenece a sus debidos autores.

**. . .**

**Prisa por Olvidar**

**EPÍLOGO**

**. . .**

El verano en el Instituto Lakewood llegó a su fin. Y con la conclusión del curso, una a una de las señoritas, conforme sus padres iban apareciendo, se fueron despidiendo.

Por suerte Los Regan nunca aparecieron, sabiéndose únicamente que Neil, debido a la mala conducta y considerado peligroso al tomar dentro de la prisión otra vida sólo porque ésta se burló de una muñeca que se hizo con las facciones de una persona rubia, pecosa, de cabello rizado y la llevaba consigo a todas partes, sería trasladado a finales del año de 1933 a la isla Alcatraz en San Francisco.

Con las facilidades que la oficina de Los Ardley le proporcionaron, Terry consiguió separarse de Karen. Al principio ésta quiso ponerle las cosas difíciles al actor; pero con la amenaza de declarar con pruebas y testigos todas sus infidelidades además de ir a la cárcel debido al peligro que ponía al estar ejerciendo sus amoríos bajo el mismo techo donde vivía una menor, la actriz fue inteligente y aceptó firmar el documento ganando con ello todavía la custodia de Blanch que por su propio pie a un privado instituto para señoritas iría a encerrarse hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Sin embargo durante su estancia iba a mantener comunicación con Alistar creciendo en ellos un cariño y un amor que los llevaría hasta el altar no importándole al joven Cornwell que su papá se opusiera por querer familiarizarlo con el engreído actor que para gozar de su mujer y después de pasado un año, su esposa, sólo se contraría en el cine esporádicamente. Su vida marital la tenía pensada disfrutarla al máximo. Dieciocho años sin ella bien valían la pena que su rostro no lo vieran tanto; pero al hacerlo, cada premier de película sería un exitazo en su carrera que no se compararían a la satisfacción de saberse…

**- ¿Cómo dijiste?**

Dos meses fueron los que ocuparon el cottage. De día lo dejaban para ir a la Mansión de las Rosas y dar sus clases; de noche y luego de cenar, regresaban juntos para amarse y descansar. Con esa noche, las últimas señoritas se habían marchado. Así que ellos se despidieron de sus amigos haciéndose Patty cargo de Blanch hasta que su padre le indicara el día de partir a Nueva York.

Candy lo había tomado de la mano; y conduciéndolo a la habitación le diría… – **Creo que estoy embarazada.**

Deteniéndose Terry pediría mayor aclaración… –** ¿Crees o lo estás?**

La rubia sonrió de lo aturdido que lo había puesto y jalándole, de nuevo diría… –** Mi periodo ha presentado un retraso.**

**- Y eso es… ¿bueno o malo?**

De su dudosa insensatez, ella lo aventó a la cama cayendo él sentado y oyendo de su furibunda mujer… –** ¡Terry, idiota. ¿Cómo piensas que va a ser malo?!**

**- ¿No?**

**- ¡Es buenísimo!**

**- ¿Por qué?**

Poniendo sus manos en sus caderas le preguntaría… –** ¿De verdad no entiendes o te estás burlando de mí? **

**- Tú lo estás haciendo. – **Él la culpó porque ella tenía la menor idea de lo que por dentro ya le estaba festejando.

**- Yo, estoy tratando de decirte que existe un noventa porciento de posibilidades… ¡de que seamos padres!**

Comportándose incrédulo Terry indagaría… –** ¿Y no te gustaría mejor estar complemente segura?**

De su cara, Candy comenzó a mofarse cuestionándole… –** ¿Tienes miedo?**

El actor haciendo un "sí" con la cabeza, dijo… –** A que después me digas que no es cierto.**

**- Pues… – **la rubia se acercó; y con movimientos seductores fue acomodándose para dejarlo en medio de ella que le juzgaría su…** – ¡qué falta de seguridad de tu parte, Señor Graham!**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?... – **la boca de la pecosa estaba a centímetros de la suya.

**- Porque llevamos dos meses viviendo juntos; y de ese tiempo ¿cuántas veces tú y yo…?... **– la rubia dejó de jugar y finalmente lo besó diciendo honesto y presuntuoso Terry en un espacio…

**- No más de dos veces pero.. sí del diario.**

**- Y yo he procurado no hacer movimientos bruscos, cargar pesado o… **– Candy se interrumpió porque al colchón lo había mandado cayendo su cuerpo encima del de él que sonrió, aceptando de nuevo un beso de la rubia que lo tomaría de las manos para llevárselas y dejárselas arriba de su cabeza porque las de ella bajarían acariciándolo y se detendrían donde yacía el responsable de su sí embarazo. Pero por si las dudas, una entrega más no les haría daño, al contrario con el libido que se le despertaría a la rubia más lo gozarían con el transcurso de los meses. Sin embargo y mucho antes del alumbramiento que Terry no se animaría a presenciar…

Para confirmar su estado porque debían emprenderse en un viaje después de haberse despedido de Annie, Archibald y Alistar yéndose Patty con ellos, Candy visitaría a un simpático amigo de años. Su problema alcohólico también ya lo había superado. Y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, el doctor Martí lucía igual como el primer día que lo conocieron e inclusive conservaba la Clínica Feliz que los recibió en aquel incidente con Albert de quien se preguntó y todavía no se tenía noticias de su paradero.

Con la gran noticia de la próxima llegada del primogénito Graham, la emocionada pareja lo festejaron con un delicioso beso recibiendo luego las felicitaciones de la amiga O'Brien y Blanch que ya había limado asperezas con su "madrastra" que como un ser magnífico la estaba calificando además de ver la manera de adorar a su padre y él ni se dijera.

Pero ellas no iban a ser las únicas que celebrarían la buena nueva. La hermana Lane también sería notificada. Lástima que por tiempo y por planes, una visita no pudieron hacerle ni tampoco a la tumba de Pony. Quizá más adelante, se propuso la rubia porque había algo no menos importante qué hacer.

Cuando Terry le compartió la idea de querer ir a ver a su madre, Candy en ningún momento dejó de apoyarlo, al contrario fue la primera en sugerir irse a Nueva York inmediatamente. Por eso la visita al médico y con la autorización e indicaciones de él, los cuatro continuaron su destino.

. . . . . . . . . .

Justo a los cincuenta y cinco años de edad, y con un estatus económico bastante bueno, Elinor Baker se había jubilado de los escenarios del teatro viviendo ese día de su vida en una apartada villa del estado. Su actividad social había reducido mucho; así que visitas muy pocas recibía. A escribir sus memorias autobiográficas se estaba dedicando con una finalidad nada seria, sólo el de matar las horas. La de su hijo, que paso a paso la sabía, sí era su objetivo. Únicamente lamentaba, porque aceptaba su parte de culpa, el no tener ningún contacto con él que le pudiera contar en persona más sobre sus éxitos. Esos que estaban tapizados en las paredes de un cuarto especial. Lugar donde se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo proyectando a oscuras sus películas realizadas. Y exactamente la más reciente iba a ver cuando…

**- ¿Miss Baker?. – **Ésta yacía de espaldas concentrada en el proyector.

**- Dime, Christine.**

**- Tiene visitas.**

**- ¿Las tengo programadas en la agenda?**

**- No, Madame.**

**- Entonces diles que no estoy disponible.**

**- ¿Ni aún para tu hijo?...** – dijo Terry detrás de la mujer que fungía como dama de compañía. Su voz le nublaron lo sentidos; pero verlo a través de sus espejuelos… el actor tuvo que apresurarse para tomarla en sus brazos debido al desvanecimiento del que fue víctima. Las sales rápidamente aparecieron y en su perturbado despertar se preguntaría…

**- Terry… hijo… ¿de verdad eres tú?**

**- Sí, Madre.**

Elinor queriendo confirmar su presencia estiró su mano para acariciar su varonil rostro… – **Mi muchachito, ya eres todo un hombre. **

**- Lo seré más cuando digas que me perdonas por no haber querido saber de ti por tanto tiempo.**

**- Estabas ocupado… – **abnegada como todo madre lo disculpó.

**- Nada perdona que no te haya buscado cuando tú… – **Terry la abrazó fuertemente; y Elinor se sintió morir de tenerlo ahí y así, diciéndole…

**- Lo que importa es que hoy lo has hecho. Ahora ya podré morir feliz.**

**- No; no lo harás porque tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar y qué compartir.**

**- Sí; tienes razón. Sería una estupidez de mi parte sin haber conocido a mi nieta. La has traído contigo, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí; pero también a alguien más.**

**- ¿Quién es?**

**- La madre de tu primer nieto.**

**- ¿Cómo?... – **un gesto de sorpresa apareció en su bello rostro.

**- Luego te lo explicaré. Ahora vamos afuera para que los veas.**

Sin soltarse de sus brazos, madre e hijo se dirigieron a la sala donde les aguardaban Patty, Blanch y Candy de quien inmediatamente dijeron… **– ¡Es Candy!.**.. – la retirada dama miró asombrosamente a Terry que oiría… **– ¡Hijo, es Candy!**

**- Sí, madre. Es ella**… – le aseveró sonriente.

**- ¡Oh mi Dios!.** – La pecosa que al escuchar su nombre y persona reconocidos se acercó a la ex actriz.

**- Señora Baker**. – Ésta se arrojó a sus brazos diciendo…

**- No imagine dicha más grande como esta que se siente verlos y juntos, ¿verdad?.** – Los futuros padres se miraron entre sí observándoles Elinor que demandaría… **– ¿Y cómo fue que…?**

**- Te lo contaremos después.**

**- Sí, por favor; además…** – la visitada mujer posó sus ojos en la joven castaña... **– ¿Eres mi nieta?.** – Se encaminaron a ella que dijo…

**- Buen día…**

**- Abuela…** – le ganaron a decir… **– porque lo soy**… – aunque sabían que no.

**- Sí, abuela.** – Blanch se dejó abrazar y besar por la dama que miraría a…

**- Yo soy Patty. Amiga de Candy.**

**- Y también mía**… – la consideró la chica de ojos aceitunados.

**- Mucho gusto. Pero, por favor, tomen asiento. Christine…** – la llamó apareciendo pronto la empleada que se le ordenaría… **– Trae té, refrescos, no sé; lo que sea pero tráelo.** – Estaba tan feliz que su mente no coordinaba correctamente. Y los que la miraban sonreían de su nerviosismo hasta que…

**- Tranquila, madre…** – le recomendó Terry yendo a su lado para tomarle por los hombros. Elinor se llevó una mano al pecho que le latía desbocadamente y la otra a la boca porque grandes sollozos estaba por soltar; y lo haría. ¡Tanto tiempo suplicando porque llegara ese día que fue imposible contenerse!

El pecho del actor le serviría para esconder su llanto, sintiendo el actor deseos de llorar también, pero al ver a Candy, ella ya lo hacía por él que reiría ya que Patty, Blanch y Christine habían sido contagiadas consiguiendo con su carcajada que las cuatro mujeres cesaran sus lágrimas y entonaran un coro de risas al mirarse entre ellas limpiándose las derramadas gotas saladas.

. . .

Media hora después y más serenos los cinco yacían sentados en diferentes lugares de la sala de la Residencia Baker, estando Terry a lado de su madre que prestaría atención a su hijo… **– Voy a salir un momento.**

**- ¿A dónde vas?**... – le preguntaron con angustia. Besándola primero se le diría…

**- Debo llevar a Blanch a casa con su madre.**

**- Pero vendrás a visitarme seguido, ¿verdad?**

La jovencita se levantó de su asiento para ir a dejarle un beso en la frente y decirle… **– Claro que sí, abuela. Ahora que sé el camino…** – uno que el actor tampoco volvería a olvidar. Y que también besaría a su madre de nuevo para luego ir a donde Candy que le recomendó descansarse antes de salir a lado de Blanch.

Elinor se desviviría por atender a su nuera. Y mientras Terry volvía, de la boca de la rubia, oiría el cómo fue de su reencuentro llorando la actriz de saber que su hijo iba a ser padre por primera vez. Aunque claro él ya le explicaría lo sucedido con Karen y la adopción de Blanch al regresar de haberla dejado con Hernie, el mayordomo porque la patrona no se encontraba en su domicilio.

. . .

En lo que Candy descansaba en una recámara teniendo la compañía de Patty que les seguiría hasta California, Terry estaba inmensamente sorprendido de todo lo coleccionado por su madre que memoria más brillante no podía tener al estarle contando cada uno de sus pasos seguidos.

Sintiéndose avergonzado, el actor volvió a pedir perdón; y más cuando oyó… **– El Duque de Grandchester murió.**

**- ¿Cuándo?**

**- Varios años atrás. Tal vez diez.**

**- Lo lamento; yo…** – Elinor posó una mano en la mejilla de Terry pidiéndole…

**- No lo hagas. Tanto tu padre como yo merecimos tu abandono y el que nos olvidaras. Yo por mi parte pretendí redimirme contigo; pero reconocí que haciéndolo a escondidas nada iba a conseguir. Tu padre tampoco hizo el intento por recuperarte. Un ejemplo: renunciaste a su apellido y no le importó. Así que ninguno de los dos tenemos nada que perdonarte al contrario, soy yo la que debe hacerlo, y también por los dos al estar él ya muerto.**

**- ¿Sufriste al enterarte de su fallecimiento?**

**- Richard de Grandchester mató lo que había en mi corazón al dejarme en el pasado. Pero ahora cuéntame de tu presente. ¿Eres feliz?**

**- ¡Mucho! Y con el anunciamiento de mi primer hijo ¡más!**

**- Se te ve. Y eso me hace también muy feliz.**

**- Sí; aunque esto es nada de lo que me espera a su lado…** – al de Candy.

**- ¡Claro! Vendrán más hijos.; más éxitos. ¡Tus nietos!... – **Con eso, Terry rió fuertemente diciendo…

**- Todavía falta para eso.**

**- No lo creas, hijo. Blanch es muy guapa y conquistará muy pronto a alguien. Además de que el tiempo se pasa volando y cuando menos lo esperes…**

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Dos bellísimas criaturas vestidas preciosamente de pajecitos, a la primera nota producida por un violín, comenzaron a caminar arrojando, en cada paso practicado, pétalos de rosas blancas. La ternura de los niños y lo divinos que se veían provocaban las sonrisas de los presentes, estando al final del pasillo sus padres que al divisarse a uno, el niño que era el menor de los dos, corrió a sus brazos olvidándose de su trabajo, terminándolo sí una pequeña encantadora de ojos idénticos a la madre, cabellos rizados pero del color de su padre y facciones que al estar frente a él, sosteniendo la canasta en una mano, con la otra tomó la punta de su vestido y le hizo una reverencia ganándose algunos aplausos y la admiración de la audiencia, y los brazos del hombre que la levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero al cambiar la música, la devolvió al suelo para todos poner sus vistas en la novia que bajo un umbral estaba, colocándose a su lado… Archibald que lo había pedido, no, más bien peleado, al considerarla además como esposa de su hijo: su hija, y él quiso entregársela a su orgullo de muchacho de ya 22 años de edad que gallardamente parado en el altar les aguardaba junto a una guapísima Annie que sí siguió el consejo de su hermana que más hermosa no se podía ver a lado de su reconocida suegra, apolíneo esposo, dos hijos: Hope y Richard y en su vientre un tercero que llamarían William a nombre del hombre que le debían su felicidad. Misma que desearían al estar ahí congregados para celebrar el enlace matrimonial de Alistar Cornwell y Blanch Graham que antes de que el sacerdote procediera, tanto la pareja a desposarse y otros más, posaron sus miradas en el matrimonio que se besaba porque en lo que la novia llegaba a ocupar su lugar…

**- No se me ha olvidado que te debo tu boda.**

**- No, amor…** – porque anteriormente le había explicado sus razones. **– Estando civilmente casados he sido muy dichosa porque con cada día que vivo a tu lado es una bendición que viene del cielo.**

Así que, para compensarla y afirmar su amor, pues se besaron oyéndose de una molesta voz que provocaría las risas de los presentes…

**- ¡Siempre queriendo robar cámara! En fin actor**… – que indicó que podían continuar con la ceremonia religiosa que se llevaba a cabo en la Catedral del Santo Nombre en Chicago, punto medio entre California y Nueva York…

**desde donde yo les he saludado y agradecido enormemente el que me hayan acompañado en esta historia que de corazón la compartí con ustedes.**

**¡Gracias por haberla aceptado y comentado!**

_Luisa, Celia, Pathya, Irene, Liz Carter, Angdl, Iris Adriana, Viry Queen, Roxana Medina, Lady GV, Pati, SoledadC, Linny, Blanca, Amanecer Grandchester, María de la Luz, Veronique, Vero, Dulce Lu, Darling Eveling and Dalia._

**. . .**

**Never forget me cause I will not.**


End file.
